La vida de Jeff Hardy 1: El feudo contra Shinra
by jeffhardydela21
Summary: bueno, esta es una larga historia acerca de lo que paso "supuestamente" después de que jeff hardy abandono la wwe XD espero que les guste..  La historia esta clasificada en Teen porque hace algunas referencias sexuales, tiene vocabulario soez.. en fin


AKAMARU: (ESTA EN LA PC) ¡TINOCOOO! ¡¿CAMBIASTE LA IMAGEN DE FONDO DE JEFF HARDY POR UNA DE LA GREÑAS?

TINOCO: ¿CUANDOO? (SE LE RESBALA EL VASO CON AGUA)

AKAMARU: NO TE HAGAS PATO TU FUISTE, YO LO SE (SE ACERCA A TINOCO)

TINOCO: ¡NO ME HAGAS NADAAA! ¡LO SIENTOO!

AKAMARU: ¡SAAANDSLAASH!

SANDSLASH: ¿QUE PASO?

SHINRA: SACA A TINOCO

TINOCO: ¡ME VOY DE AQUIII! (TINOCO SE SALE CORRIENDO)

AKAMARU: AAH, GRACIAS

SHINRA: TENGO UNA IDEA, ¿POR QUE NO HACEMOS UN SHOW ONLINE?

AKAMARU: OYE, SERIA UNA GRAN IDEA, PERO SI LA PAGINA DE INO GANA. VALIMOS MAIS

SANDSLASH: NO LO CREO, SU PAGINA DA ASCO

AKAMARU: NETA

SHINRA: ¿SABES HACER UNA PAGINA WEB?

AKAMARU: SI, CLARO QUE SI

TRES DIAS DESPUES...

AKAMARU: YA ESTA LA PAGINA

SANDSLASH: HAY QUE IDEAR UN TITULO

AKAMARU:SANDSLASH Y

SHINRA: THE SANDSLASH Y SHINRA

SANDSLASH: ME QUEDO EN SANDSLASH Y

SHINRA: ¿Y LAS SECCIONES?

AKAMARU: A VER, PRENDAN ESE FOCO

SHINRA: ¿SECCION DE DIVAS?

SANDSLASH Y AKAMARU: ¡BUUUUU!

SHINRA:AAAAHH...

AKAMARU: ¿VIDEOS GRACIOSOS?

SANDSLASH: ¡SI!

SHINRA: ¿FOTOGRAFIAS DE LAS DIVAS?

SANDSLASH: TU Y TUS DIVAS

SHINRA: ¿FOTOS DE LOS LUCHADORES?

AKAMARU: SI TE CREO

SANDSLASH: EN ESA SECCION HAY QUE DEJAR AL PUBLICO IMPRESIONADO

SHINRA:¿CUAL ES EL LUCHADOR MAS QUERIDO POR EL PUBLICO?

AKAMARU:¿TE ACUERDAS DE LA BROMA QUE ME HIZO EL TINOCLO HACE DIAS?

SANDSLASH: SI ME ACUERDO

SHINRA: ¿LO DEL FONDO DE ESCRITORIO?

AKAMARU: SI, ESA MERA

SANDSLASH: ¿COMO SE LLAMABA ESE LUCHADOR?

SHINRA: ES EL HERMANO DEL MATT HARDYS ¿NO?

AKAMARU: SIPI, PERO NO ME ACUERDO DEL...(CHASQUIDO DE DEDOS)

SANDSLASH: LEE EL NOMBRE DE LA CARPETA DE LA PC...

AKAMARU: ¿DE CUAL CARPETA?

SHINRA: ESA, QUE ESTA AQUI. (SHINRA SEÑALA LA CARPETA CON EL DEDO)

AKAMARU:AH, SI LA QUE DICE JEFF_HARDY NO SE QUE..

SANDSLASH: ¡LES VAMOS A DAR UN QUEMON AL PUBLICO!

SHINRA: ¡SI!

300 MIN DESPUES..

AKAMARU: AAH, YA HAY QUE DORMIR...(DICE EL MENSAJE BOSTEZANDO)

SANDSLASH: SI HAY QUE DORMIR...

EN EL NIDO DE RATONES...

INO: MIT-SAH, PREGUNTALE AL HERIBERTO, TINOCO, JEFFREY O COMO SE LLAME QUE SI ES CIERTO QUE AKAMARU HARA UNA PAGINA WEB CON ESA BOLA DE BABAS

MITSUKI: ¡TINOCO! VENTE PUES.

(TINOCO VA CON MITSUKI)

TINOCO: ¿QUE QUIERES?

MITSUKI:¿NO SABES SI LA JEFFRA NO HIZO PAGINA CON SANDSLASH Y LA BOLA?

TINOCO:(SACUDE LA CABEZA INDICANDO QUE NO) QUE YO SEPA NO

COMIENZA UN NUEVO DIA..

EN LA CASA DE AKAMARU...

AKAMARU: (ESTA EN LA PC) ¡AMIGOS! ADIVINEN , ESTOY CHATEANDO CON JEFF HARDY

SHINRA: UY SI, TURURU ¿DE CASUALIDAD NO ERES SU CIBERNOVIA?

AKAMARU: ¡NOOOO! ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO? DEJATE DE $%"#=

10 DIAS DESPUES...

AKAMARU: ¡ COMENZARA NUESTRO WEB SHOW EN 30 MINUTOS!

SANDSLASH: (ESTA EN LA PUERTA) ¡LLEGO FOSSAKAROO! (ABRE LA PUERTA)

FOSSAKARO: ¿HOLA?

AKAMARU: (VA CORRIENDO HACIA LA PUERTA) ¡FOSSAKARO! HACE MUCHO QUE NO NOS VEMOS

SHINRA: AKAMARU, ESTE SE PARECE MUCHO A JEFF HARDY

FOSSAKARO: ESTAS TOTALMENTE LOCO SI PIENSAS QUE SOY JEFF HARDY ¿EH? NO SOY EL POR QUE NO TENGO TATUAJES, QUE TE OPEREN EL TRASERO

SHINRA: CREI QUE ERAS EL, PERO NO

FOSSAKARO: ESTA BUENO

A UNOS MINUTOS DE COMENZAR EL SHOW...

AKAMARU: ALINEA LA CAMARA, FOSSAKARO

FOSSAKARO: ¿VAS A PONER BACKSTAGE PLAYER 2.0?

AKAMARU: SI, PERO EN UN TIEMPO VOY A CONSEGUIRLO

FOSSAKARO: AHHH...

(TODOS SE ACOMODAN EN POSICION)

AKAMARU: VAMOS A ESTAR EN LINEA EN 5, 4, 3, 2... ¡1!

SANDSLASH: HOLA GENTE DEL PLANETA TIERRA, SOY SANDSLASH HYUGA Y EL ES SHINRA MEIRA (SANDSLASH SEÑALA A SHINRA CON LOS DEDOS)

SHINRA: SI, SOY SHINRA MEIRA Y SOY GUAPO

FOSSAKARO: (GRITA) ¡PURO CHORO, NO SEAS VANIDOSO!

SANDSLASH: AH Y EL ES FOSSAKARO, EL QUE GRITO AHORITA

(AKAMARU APUNTA A FOSSAKARO CON LA CAMARA)

FOSSAKARO: HOLA AMIGOS, ME LLAMO FOSSAKARO, NO ME VAYAN A CONFUNDIR CON JEFF HARDY ¿EH? PARA QUE ME CREAN, MIREN MI BRAZO, PARA QUE VEAN QUE NO TENGO TATUAJES (FOSSAKARO MUESTRA SU BRAZO A LA CAMARA)

AH SANDSLASH, ECHALE AGUA A MI BRAZO Y ME VOY A TALLAR PARA QUE NO DIGAN QUE SOY MISTER HARDY

AKAMARU: AH, YA QUE HEMOS COMENZADO ESTE SHOW VAMOS A MOSTRARLES UNOS MENSAJES QUE ENVIO JEFF HARDY A TODO EL MUNDO Y ESO MERECE UN...SHINRA, PRESIONA ESE BOTON (SHINRA PULSA ESE BOTON Y SE OYE: ¡BUUU!) ESE NO, BURRO, EL OTRO

SHINRA: (SHINRA PULSA ESE BOTON Y SE OYE: ¡AHHHHH!) JEFF HARDY ABAJO (HACE EL PULGAR ABAJO)

AKAMARU: VETE A LA GOMA CON ESO Y PARA QUE SEPAS SOMOS AMIGOS EN INTERNET Y SERIA SU NOVIA POR 3 DIAS

SHINRA:¡NO ME AMAS, ME ODIAS!

AKAMARU: ERES MAS MENTIROSO QUE UN BRASSIER

FOSSAKARO: NO HAGAN ESTE SHOW UN CONCURSO DE TROMPABULARIOS ¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE A LA TROMPA?

SANDSLASH: ¡A LA ROÑIS!

FOSSAKARO: Y AHORA LES TRAEMOS UN INVITADO ESPECIAL

SHINRA:SI SI, Y ES CHRIS KEVIN KURT Y ESO MERECE UN...(SE OYE UN GRITO DE AHHHH)

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: ¿Y ESE ROLLO QUE?

AKAMARU: ERES UN SANGRON, KEVIN

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: ¡TUMBESE ESE ROLLO, COMPA!

FOSSAKARO: ¡TUMBATE EL TUYO!

SANDSLASH: ¿DE CUAL FUMARON?

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: DE TU TRASEROTE

SANDSLASH: SHINRA, ¿OISTE LO QUE DIJO ESE BABA DE OSO?

FOSSAKARO:OIGAN, YA BAJENLE LA ESPUMA A SU CHOCOLATOTE

(SHINRA LE DA UN SOPAPO A CHRIS KEVIN KURT)

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: ¡NO ME ESTES PEGANDO!

SHINRA: DEJA DE DECIR BABAS

(CHRIS KEVIN KURT Y SHINRA SE AGARRAN A GOLPES UN RATO Y GANA SHINRA)

AKAMARU: AH ÑO PECHS

TODOS: JAJAJA

DOS HORAS DESPUES...

SANDSLASH: KEVIN, TE PASASTE DE LANZA ESTA VEZ Y TIENES UN VIL TROMPABULARIO

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: ME VALE LO QUE TU ME DIGAS

SHINRA:SI, TU LO HAS DICHO, SANDSLASH

SANDSLASH: ¡LARGATE DE AQUI HIJO DE TU MAL DORMIR!

CHRIS KEVIN KURT:¡NO ME VOY!

SANDSLASH:¡CHU, CHU!

CHRIS KEVIN KURT:¡NO ME VOY!

SHINRA:¿DONDE ESTA AKAMARU? ¿ON´TA?

SANDSLASH:DESAPARECIO

(AKAMARU SALE CON LA APARIENCIA ESTILO JEFF HARDY)

AKAMARU: ¡ALEJATE DE AQUI!

CHRIS KEVIN KURT:¡NO ME VOY!

AKAMARU:TE VAS O TE SACO

CHRIS KEVIN KURT:¡NO ME VOY!

(AKAMARU RASGUÑA A CHRIS KEVIN EN TODO EL CUERPO Y KEVIN SE NIEGA)

SHINRA: ¿¡TE NIEGAS? SIGUELE

(AKAMARU DESCARGA TODA SU IRA EN KEVIN)

CHRIS KEVIN KURT:¡ME, ME VOY! PREFIERO SER &#=/! A QUE ME CLAVEN AL 100% (KEVIN SE SALE CORRIENDO)

AKAMARU: AHHH, AL FIN SE FUE...

SHINRA: ¡MIRA TUS BRAZOS!

SANDSLASH: HE SABIDO QUE CUANDO SE TE TORNAN LOS BRAZOS ASI, NACE TU BESTIA INTERNA QUE A VECES SE LIBERA EN MEDIO DE LA NADA. PARA QUE SALGA, AUMENTA TU IRA, DEBES DESCARGAR TODA TU FURIA

(LLEGA INO A CASA DE AKAMARU)

INO: AKAMARU, OCUPO PAPEL DE BA...

AKAMARU:(RUGE) ¡POR HABLARLE A MI LUIS, TE DOLERA!

INO: ¡BAÑOOOO! POS HORA ¿QUE HICE?

(AKAMARU DESCARGA SU LIMITE MAXIMO DE SU IRA A INO)

1/4 DE HORA DESPUES...

FOSSAKARO: NACIO...SU...BESTIA...INTERNA...

SHINRA: MIRA TU CUERPO... HA CAMBIADO

AKAMARU:(SE VE EN UN ESPEJO) SI, HA CAMBIADO MI APARIENCIA, AHH,

FOSSAKARO:NUNCA TE HABIA VISTO CON ESE NIVEL DE FURIA, ESTABAS AL GRADO DEL REVIENTA-BILIS

(ENTRA TINOCO COMO BURRO SIN MECATE)

TINOCO: ¿QUE ONDA? (HACE UNA SEÑAL EN LA MANO INDICANDO DOS)

FOSSAKARO: TINOCLO, VE AL BAÑO

EN EL BAÑO...

TINOCO: ¿QUE VAMOS A HACER?

FOSSAKARO: VAMOS A ANIMAR A AKAMARU, ESTA COMO TRISTE Y MAÑANA ES SU PEOR DIA DE TODO AÑO QUE PASA

TINOCO: AH, BUENO

FOSSAKARO: TE TENGO UNA PREGUNTA Y QUIERO QUE HABLES CON LA NETA: ¿TE GUSTA AKAMARU PARA NOVIA?

TINOCO: ¿PARA NOVIA? (TINOCO SACUDE LA CABEZA INDICANDO NO)

FOSSAKARO:AHH... PENSE MAL

3 DIAS DESPUES... DE NOCHE...

ESTA FOSSAKARO Y AKAMARU SOLOS...

AKAMARU:FOSSAKARO, ¿QUIERES QUE TE DIGA MI MAS INTIMO SECRETO?

FOSSAKARO:SI QUIERES DECIRLO, ESTAS EN TU DERECHO Y ME CALLO COMO TUMBA

AKAMARU: ESTOY ENAMORADA DE...

FOSSAKARO:¿TINOCLIQUITO?

AKAMARU: UNO MAS LOCO QUE ESE

FOSSAKARO: KEVIN

AKAMARU:ASCO, UNO MAS LINDO QUE ESE

FOSSAKARO:BRAYAN

AKAMARU:ES UNO LOCO, BLANCO Y LINDO

FOSSAKARO:MI DOBLE

AKAMARU:SI LOGICO

FOSSAKARO:TENIA QUE SER JEFF HARDY

AKAMARU:SIPI, NO SE POR QUE DIRAN QUE SE LES HACE A ALGUNOS GACHO

FOSSAKARO:TODO POR EL ÑOÑO DE LA CACHUCHA, EL CENA ESE

AKAMARU:SI, RAZA LOCA

FOSSAKARO:TU LO HAS DICHO

AKAMARU:SI TE PREGUNTAN QUIEN ME GUSTA DILES QUE LUIS

FOSSAKARO:AH BUENO

EN LA MAÑANA...

AKAMARU: ¡ARRIBA LA RAZA!

SHINRA: QUE HUEVA CARGO

AKAMARU: HAY QUE ORGANIZAR IDEAS PARA EL SIGUIENTE SHOW

FOSSAKARO: ARRIBA MUEVE EL BOTE, SANDSLASH (FOSSAKARO CACHETEA A SANDSLASH PARA QUE DESPIERTE)

SANDSLASH:YA PARALE, LOCO FOSSAKARO

FOSSAKARO: YA RESUCITO EL MUERTO (FOSSAKARO DEJA DE CACHETEAR A SANDSLASH)

SANDSLASH: KONNICHIWA FOSSAKARO

AKAMARU: SANDSLASH, ¿DIJISTE HOLA EN JAPONES?

SANDSLASH: SI

AKAMARU: AHHHHH...

SANDSLASH: IDEAS PAL SHOW PECHS

AKAMARU: ¿POR QUE NO PASAMOS A SHINRA QUE LO ANDAMOS COCINANDO EN UNA OLLA CON TAMALES Y LO COMEMOS CON TODO Y HUESOS?

SHINRA: ¿POR QUE ME METES EN TUS BABAS? ¿YO QUE HICE?

AKAMARU: ERA BROMA, JAJA PARA VER TU REACCION

FOSSAKARO: ¿A POCO TE LA CREISTE?

(SHINRA SACUDE LA CABEZA INDICANDO SI Y LLEGA TINOCO)

TINOCO: ¿QUE ONDA?

FOSSAKARO: ¿QUE NO SABES DECIR OTRA COSA?

(TINOCO LE SACA LA LENGUA A FOSSAKARO)

SHINRA: (RIENDOSE) FOSSAKARO, TE SACARON LA LENGUA

FOSSAKARO:¡HIJO DE LA TOSTADA DEL TINOCO! (FOSSAKARO LE QUITA LOS LENTES A TINOCO)

TINOCO: VAS A VER, JEFFREY

FOSSAKARO:(PONE LOS OJOS DE FURIA) HASTA AQUI LLEGASTES, TINACO (FOSSAKARO LE DA UNA PATADA EN LA ZONA PRIVADA A TINOCO) A VER SI TE DAN GANAS DE VOLVERME A LLAMAR ASI

SHINRA: AKAMARU, CREO QUE FOSSAKARO ES UN CORAJUDO

FOSSAKARO: Y TU CALLATE A LA TROMPA

AKAMARU: QUIERO QUE ME DES LOS LENTES DEL TINOCO

FOSSAKARO:NO NO NO NO NO

AKAMARU: PRESTA

FOSSAKARO:NO

AKAMARU: ¡PRESTA!

FOSSAKARO:¡NO!

AKAMARU: CONQUE NO ¿EH? ¡TOMA! (AKAMARU MUERDE A FOSSAKARO EN UNA OREJA)

FOSSAKARO: ¡AHHHHHH! OK, TEN PUES

AKAMARU: AH ÑO PECHS, TINOQUITO, LENTES

TINOCO: (TINOCO TOMA LOS LENTES) GRACIAS, AKAMARU

3 DIAS DESPUES...

A MINUTOS DE COMENZAR CON SANDSLASH Y ...

AKAMARU: VAMOS A ESTAR EN LINEA EN 5, 4 ,3, 2, ¡1!

SHINRA: HOLA, GENTE DE MEXICO, MADAGASCAR, CHINA, FRANCIA Y DE TODO EL PLANETA TIERRA Y DE TODO EL SISTEMA SOLAR

SANDSLASH: LES TENEMOS UNA PREGUNTA A TODO EL PUBLICO DE ESTE SHOW

SHINRA: ¿CUAL ES TU FAMOSA PREGUNTA?

SANDSLASH:DINOS, AKAMARU

AKAMARU:¿CUAL ES SU LUCHADOR FAVORITO?

SANDSLASH:SI, MANDENOS UN MENSAJE Y DINOS CUAL ES SU LUCHADOR FAVORITO MAS 1 MENSAJE QUE DIGA LO QUE TU QUIERAS A SANDSLASH_.COM, SI TU MENSAJE ES UNO DE LOS 20 MEJORES... LO PASAREMOS EN ESTE PROGRAMA A PARTIR DE LA SIGUIENTE SEMANA

TINOCO: CONFIESEN SUS LUCHADORES FAVORITOS, PLEASE

AKAMARU: ¿NO LES HEMOS PRESENTADO A HERIBERTO TINOCO? PUES ES EL (AKAMARU SEÑALA A TINOCO)

SHINRA: AKAMARU, DINOS QUIEN ES TU LUCHADOR FAVORITO

AKAMARU: PUES... JEFF HARDY

SHINRA: BUUUU, RANDY ORTON ES EL MEJOR Y ABAJO EL JEFF HARDY, EL CARISMATA ENIGMATICO

SANDSLASH: ENIGMA CARISMATICO

SHINRA: ¡COMO SEA!

AKAMARU: ARRIBA TAMBIEN TU LUCHADOR Y ABAJO TU COMENTARIO DE JEFF HARDY ABAJO

SHINRA: MIRO ARRIBA Y RETIRO LO DICHO DEL LO DEL JEFF HARDY

AKAMARU: AH ÑO PECHS Y, SANDSLASH DINOS

SANDSLASH: MI LUCHADOR FAVORITO QUE TENGO DE DEFAULT ES A JOHN CENA

AKAMARU: ABAJO ESE CENA

SHINRA: SI, TU LO HAS DICHO

SANDSLASH: ERA BROMA, EN REALIDAD ES JACK SWAGGER

AKAMARU Y SHINRA: ERES NUESTRO COMPA, ¡WOOOOOOO!

SANDSLASH: Y TU, TINOCO ¿CUAL?

TINOCO: NINGUNO

SHINRA: BUUUUU

EN EL NIDO DE RATAS...

INO: ¡TINACO MENTIROSO!

MITSUKI:SI AMOR DE MI VIDA

INO: ¡YA VALIMOS MAIS!

MITSUKI: ¿EN QUE?

INO:EN NUESTRO SHOW...(INO HACE UNA PEDORRETA)

MITSUKI: ESTAMOS EN LA CALLE DESDE HACE DOS SEMANAS

INO: SE QUE SI LOGRAN METER A JEFF HARDY O A ALGUIEN DE ESTE ESTILO, YA VALIMOS MAIS PA´ SIEMPRE

MITSUKI: PA´ GANAR HAY QUE INNOVAR, QUE SE YO

INO: SI, TU LO HAS DICHO Y PARA ESO OCUPAMOS A UN NERD

MITSUKI: PUES CONTRATA A UN CHANGUITO

INO: PA´ QUE UN ASQUEROSO CHANGO

MITSUKI: PA´ QUE ACTIVE TUS NEURONAS

INO: SI, PERO TOY POBRE

MITSUKI: MMM...

A UNOS SEGUNDOS DE QUE SE ACABE EL WEB SHOW...

SANDSLASH: Y PARA TERMINAR, QUE FOSSAKARO SUENE LA FLAUTA PERO... LE HAREMOS UNAS PREGUNTAS

SHINRA: ¡CASCARA AMARGA! (SHINRA PULSA ESE BOTON)

FOSSAKARO: HOLAP GENTE DE TODO EL INFINITO

SANDSLASH:FOSSAKARO, ¿CUAL ES TU NOMBRE COMPLETO?

FOSSAKARO: JEFFREY FOSSAKARO SHEPARD HARUNO

AKAMARU: NO SABIA QUE TU PRIMER NOMBRE ERA JEFFREY

FOSSAKARO: SIPI, POR DESGRACIA

AKAMARU: VEO QUE NO TE AGRADA TU PRIMER NOMBRE

FOSSAKARO: NO MUCHO

SHINRA:¿EDAD?

FOSSAKARO:16

AKAMARU:¿FECHA NACIMIENTO?

FOSSAKARO: 31 DE AGOSTO

SHINRA: COPION DE JEFF HARDY

FOSSAKARO: ¡CALLATE! OYE, NO FUE MI CULPA DE QUE YO NACIERA EL MISMO DIA QUE ESE

SANDSLASH: TOCA LA FLAUTA

FOSSAKARO:¿A CUAL ESTILO?

AKAMARU: SANDSLASH Y SHINRA

(FOSSAKARO TOCA LA FLAUTA UNOS SEGUNDOS)

AKAMARU: SHINRA, PRESTA EL CONTROL

SHINRA: TOMA (SHINRA LE DA EL CONTROL A AKAMARU)

AKAMARU: ESTO MERECE UN...(AKAMARU PULSA UN BOTON Y SE OYE UN GRITO) AH ÑO PECHS

FOSSAKARO, AKAMARU, SANDSLASH Y SHINRA: NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA AQUI, EN EL MUNDO DE SANDSLASH Y Y POR FAVOR MANDEN SUS MENSAJES. BYE, BYE

(SE OSCURECE EL FORO)

(AKAMARU TECLEA EN LA PC)

AKAMARU: ¡ESTAMOS FUERA!

SANDSLASH: PRENDE LA LUZ, TINOCO

(TINOCO PRENDE LA LUZ)

SHINRA:CHECA LAS ESTADISTICAS DEL LUCHADOR FAVORITO

(AKAMARU TECLEA DE NUEVO EN LA PC)

AKAMARU: SEGUN ESTA COSA DICE QUE DE PRIMER LUGAR ESTA THE MIZ

SANDSLASH:¿SEGUNDO?

AKAMARU:DE SEGUNDO LUGAR QUEDA JEFF HARDY

FOSSAKARO:¿TERCERO?

AKAMARU: JOHN CENA ¡GUACALA!

SANDSLASH: GUACAMOLE

SHINRA: TOY CONTIGO

TINOCO: DEBERIAN HACER APUESTAS A VER QUIEN GANA

SANDSLASH: SI, Y SI NINGUNO GANA, GANARA EL QUE LE HAYA APOSTADO AL LUCHADOR QUE HAYA QUEDADO MAS CERCA DE LA PRIMERA POSICION

AKAMARU: ESTOY DE ACUERDO

SHINRA: TAMBIEN

AKAMARU: APUESTO 50 DOLARES POR JEFF HARDY

SHINRA:APUESTO 100 DOLARES POR RANDY ORTON

FOSSAKARO: APUESTO 30 A JEFFIE Y 20 A TRIPLE H

AKAMARU, SHINRA Y FOSSAKARO: TRATO HECHO (HACEN TRIPLE APRETON DE MANOS)

UN DIA DESPUES...

FOSSAKARO: ESTADISTICAS, A VER... ¡¿QUE? VA ARRIBA RANDY ORTON

SANDSLASH: SEGUNDO LUGAR ES ZACK RYDER

AKAMARU: Y DE TERCERO, TOMMY DREAMER

SHINRA: AKAMARU, SACALE ESTA COSA QUIEN VA MAS ARRIBA, THE GAME, RANDY O JEFF HARDY

(AKAMARU TECLEA EN LA PC)

AKAMARU: SEGUN AQUI VA MAS ARRIBA JEFF HARDY POR 9 LUGARES MAS ARRIBA QUE RANDY Y EL OTRO ESTA 2 LUGARES MAS ABAJO

SHINRA:(PEDORRETA) BUUUU

EN EL NIDO DE RATAS...

INO: AMOR, ¿POR CUAL LUCHADOR VOTAS?

MITSUKI: LA NETA ESO ES LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO

INO: EL MENSAJE DIRA: HOLA GRAN UNIVERSO DE SANDSLASH Y SOY INO KANGHURU Y MANDO ESTE MENSAJE PARA DECIRLES QUE MI LUCHADOR FAVORITO ES JEFF HARDY Y EL MENSAJE QUE MANDO PARA TODA LA GENTE DEL MUNDO DICE ASI: ESTE SHOW DE SANDSLASH Y SHINRA ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE EL NUESTRO, AUMENTEN SU DIVERSION. DE INO KANGHURU

MITSUKI: PUES FIJATE QUE YO PONDRE DE LUCHADOR FAVORITO AL MISMO QUE EL TUYO Y TU MENSAJE ESTA BIEN

INO: ¿LO ENVIO?

MITSUKI: SI

INO:(HACE CLIC A ENVIAR EN SU LAPTOP) LISTO, ENVIADO

MITSUKI: ES MI TURNO

EN LA CASA DE AKAMARU...

UN DIA DESPUES..

SANDSLASH:(EN LA PC) A VER, ¿QUIEN IRA ARRIBA?

AKAMARU:¿¡QUE! ¿VA ARRIBA EVAN BOURNE?

SANDSLASH: EN SEGUNDO VA MATT HARDY

AKAMARU: Y TERCERO, TRIPLE H

FOSSAKARO: VOY ARRIBA ¿Y COMO VA LA APUESTA?

SANDSLASH: THE MIZ ARRIBA

FOSSAKARO: AHHH...

AKAMARU: SEGUNDO RANDY

TINOCO:¿QUE ONDA?

SANDSLASH: ¿QUE ONDA?...

EN MADAGASCAR...

FOSSAKARA: ESE SHOW ESTA POR ARRIBA DE TODOS Y ESTA, MI NOVIO SANDSLASH Y TEORICAMENTE, AKAMARU HARUNO MI SUPUESTA PRIMA Y LES DIRE QUIEN ES MI LUCHADOR FAVORITO A ESOS COMPAS DE SA Y PAPAS

ETNOM:CHIDO POR TI (ETNOM ESTORNUDA)

ZORTIKA:CHIDO POR TI QUE TE HAYAS ENGRIPADO

ETNOM: CALLATE

DE NOCHE...

EN EL NIDO DE RATAS...

INO:MITSU, JEFFIE VA ABAJO Y CREO QUE... DADO DE BAJA

MITSUKI: &!(/?

INO: SIP, DIGO LO MISMO

EN LA CASA DE AKAMARU...

AKAMARU: MORROS, MORROS, PRONTO LES TENDRE UNA SORPRESA PRONTOO

SHINRA: SI TU, JEFF HARDA... ¡JEFF HARDA!

AKAMARU: ¡UYYYYY!

FOSSAKARO: OH PUES

UN SANDSLASH Y DESPUES...

SHINRA: LO ADMITO, PERDI LA APUESTA, JEFF GANO Y... TOMEN MIS 100 DOLARES

AKAMARU: FOSSAKARO, TEN 25 DOLARES

FOSSAKARO: OK

ESTAN FOSSAKARO & AKAMARU SOLOS EN LA CASA...

FOSSAKARO: ¿QUE HACES, PRIMA?

AKAMARU: (ESTA EN LA PC Y TECLEA) ESTOY HACIENDO UN CONTRATO DE SANDSLASH Y

FOSSAKARO: ¿PARA QUIEN?

AKAMARU: PARA JEFFREY

FOSSAKARO: ¿CUAL JEFFREY? NI MODO QUE SEA EL NERO HARDY

AKAMARU: ¿COMO SUPISTE?

FOSSAKARO: SE ME OCURRIO

AKAMARU: PUES ¿POR QUE NO ATRASAMOS EL PROXIMO SANDSLASH Y SHINRA PARA EL MIERCOLES DE ESTA SEMANA QUE VIENE A LA OTRA Y LO HACEMOS TRANSMITIENDO EN VIVO DESDE UN RING DE LUCHAS? GRANDIOSO, ¿NO?

SHINRA: (DESDE EL AUDIFONO VIRTUAL) ¡¿ESTAS LOCA? ¿COMO CREES QUE VAS A SUSPENDER EL SANDSLASH Y SHINRA SIGUIENTE UNA SEMANA? Y DEBERIAN OPERARTE DEL CEREBRO Y DEL TRASERO

AKAMARU: YA CALLATE ¿Y QUIEN MANDA? PUES... ¡YOOOOO!

FOSSAKARO: Y DESCONECTATE ¡CHISMOSO METICHE OFICIAL!

UNA SEMANA DESPUES...

SANDSLASH: ¡¿ESTAS LOCA? ¿CREES QUE VAMOS A FIRMAR ESTE CONTRATO SIN LEER?

AKAMARU: FIRMENLO, ¡FIR-MEN-LO!

SHINRA: NOS NEGAMOS A FIRMAR ESO PAPEL

AKAMARU: ¡QUE LO FIRMEN!

FOSSAKARO: YO YA FIRME, FIRMEN COMPAS, NO SEAN COYONES

SANDSLASH Y SHINRA: ¡NOS LLAMO COYONES! ¡NO FIRMAREMOS! NO NO NO

AKAMARU: (TONO EXTREMADAMENTE FURIOSO) ¡FIRMAN, O LOS CORRO DE SANDSLASH Y ! Y.. ¡PARA SIEMPRE! SOBRE AVISO NO HAY ENGAÑOS ¡¿OYERON?

SANDSLASH Y SHINRA: (DICEN EN TONO ALGO LENTO Y DE ABURRIMIENTO) PLUMA

AKAMARU: (CON FURIA) USTEDES BUSQUEN, PAR DE HOLGAZANES (MUESTRA UNA MIRADA DE FURIA)

SHINRA: BUENO, NO TE ESPONJES YO SI FIRMO

(SANDSLASH Y SHINRA FIRMAN EL CONTRATO, PRIMERO SANDSLASH Y DESPUES SHINRA Y CUANDO TERMINAN, AKAMARU LES RUGE COMO LEON A SANDSLASH Y SHINRA)

10 HORAS ANTES DE EL SANDSLASH Y SHINRA CUARTA TRANSMISION...

(TODOS ESTAN EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA)

AKAMARU: QUITATE ESAS FACHAS

FOSSAKARO: NO NO NO

AKAMARU: ACERCA UN POCO LA CARA

FOSSAKARO: ¿Y QUE TIENE?

SHINRA: DEBERIAS RASURARTE ESA BARBA, COCHINO Y PONTE OTRO ESTILO, QUE PARECES CHOLITO Y EN EL SHOW CERO CHOLOS Y NO QUIERO VERTE CON TUS RIDICULAS FACHAS QUE CARGAS

FOSSAKARO: NO ESTA NADA MAL LA IDEA Y VOY A DEPILAR MI CARA Y ME CAMBIO (FOSSAKARO SE VA AL BAÑO)

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES...

(FOSSAKARO VUELVE DEL BAÑO CON UN PUÑADO DE PELOS EN LAS MANOS)

AKAMARU: AÑEÑE, ASI NO SE VE TAN COCHINO

FOSSAKARO: Y ME PUSE UNA CAMISETA SIN MANGAS BLANCA Y ME PUSE MI PANTALON ROTO, EL UNICO QUE TENGO

SHINRA: OK

FOSSAKARO: SHINRA, TOMA TU PROPINA

SHINRA: PROPINITA... VEN ACA

FOSSAKARO: VEN Y TE LA DOY

(SHINRA EXTIENDE LA MANO Y FOSSAKARO LE DA EL PUÑADO DE PELOS Y SHINRA ARROJA LOS PELOS PARA ARRIBA)

SHINRA: ¡QUE ASCOO! ¡PELOS DE UN COCHINO Y ME CAYERON ENCIMA. AKAMARU, ¿Y A QUIEN ESPERAMOS?

AKAMARU: QUE TE IMPORTA, METICHE Y LIMPIATE, PELUDO

(SHINRA SE VA AL BAÑO)

1.5 HORAS DESPUES...

FOSSAKARO: CREO QUE SHINRA SE FUE POR LA TAZA

AKAMARU: CREO QUE ME VOY A DORMIR UN RATO (BOSTEZO) TENGO ALGO DE SUEÑO

SANDSLASH: TA BIEN

(AKAMARU SE VA A DORMIR Y SHINRA VUELVE DEL BAÑO)

FOSSAKARO: PENSE QUE TE HABIAS IDO POR LA TAZA

SHINRA: NO ME FUI, ME ESTABA QUITANDO TU PUÑADOTE DE PELOS QUE ME PEGASTES, /%&"#! COCHINO

SANDSLASH: TU TIENES LA CULPA, ¿PARA QUE %&#/) ARROJASTES LOS PELOS PA´ RRIBA?

SHINRA: TIENES RAZON

SANDSLASH: ERES UN BABETAS

SHINRA: OH SI

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES...

(ALGUIEN TOCA LA PUERTA)

SHINRA: ¿QUIEN ES?

JEFF HARDY: EL DEL CONTRATO DE SANDSLASH Y ¿ES AQUI?

SANDSLASH: SI, AQUI ES Y... ¿QUIEN ES?

JEFF HARDY: JEFFREY

SHINRA: OK, PASA (SANDSLASH LE ABRE LA PUERTA A JEFF HARDY)

JEFF HARDY: ¿HOLA? DISCULPA TU, EL DE LA PLAYERA VERDE ¿ME PUEDES DECIR LA HORA POR FAVOR?

SANDSLASH: SON LAS 10: 32

JEFF HARDY: OK, Y... ¿DONDE ESTA LA PRODUCTORA TECNICA?

SHINRA: SE DURMIO... (SHINRA VE A JEFF COMO UN BICHO RARO) ¿ACASO ERES JEFF HARDY O JEFFREY NERO HARDY?

JEFF HARDY: SI, PUES SOY YO ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?

SANDSLASH: ¿QUIEN VA A DESPERTAR A AKAMARU? PUES YO... NO

SHINRA: PUES A MI ME DA HUEVA

JEFF HARDY: OK, YO LO HAGO POR USTEDES PERO... ME AYUDAN CON MIS CHIVAS

SANDSLASH: Y ME AYUDAS PEREZOSO SIN CARISMA

SHINRA: (MUESTRA CARA DE INCONFORME Y HABLA CON SARCASMO) ESTA BIEN, SANDSLASH

(SANDSLASH Y SHINRA VAN POR LAS CHIVAS DE JEFF HARDY Y SANDSLASH CARGA UNA DE LAS MALETAS EN EL LOMO Y LA METE A LA CASA DE AKAMARU Y SHINRA CARGA LA OTRA, QUEJANDOSE)

SHINRA: ¡AHH! ¡QUE PESADA! QUE #$%!)= TENDRA? ¿PIEDRAS O QUE? (SE LE CAE LA MALETA ENCIMA) AYY...

SANDSLASH:UUU... NO TIENES FUERZA (SANDSLASH METE LA MALETA)

(JEFF HARDY VA HACIA DONDE ESTA AKAMARU Y AKAMARU RONCA MAS FUERTE)

JEFF HARDY: DESPIERTA, TU DESPIERTA... ¡¿COMO SE LLAMA ESTA?

SHINRA: (EN EL SUELO) AKAMARU...

JEFF HARDY: AKAMARU, DESPIERTA (TIRA DE LAS PATAS A AKAMARU)

AKAMARU: FOSSAKARO, DEJAME DORMIR, NO DES LATA ¿ACASO LLEGO EL DEL CONTRATO?

JEFF HARDY: SOY EL DEL CONTRATO

AKAMARU: ¿QUIEN ERES TU? (BOSTEZA) ¿ACASO ERES...?

JEFF HARDY:SI SOY YO...

AKAMARU: PENSE QUE ERAS FOSSAKARO

JEFF HARDY: AH SI, ESE SE PARECE A MI

AKAMARU: (SE LEVANTA) JEFF HARDY: EN VIVO Y EN PERSONA (AKAMARU Y JEFF HARDY SE DAN UN APRETON DE MANOS)

JEFF HARDY: PENSE QUE NUNCA VERIA A LA PRODUCTORA TECNICA DE ESTE SHOW TAN ASI DE CERCA

AKAMARU: INTERESANTE, AH... SE ME OLVIDABA UNA COSA... TIENES QUE FIRMAR EL CONTRATO

JEFF HARDY: ¿ON´TA EL CONTRATO?

AKAMARU: AHORITA TE LO DOY (AKAMARU BUSCA EN UNA CARPETA EL CONTRATO Y LO SACA Y SE LO DA A JEFF HARDY) AHI LO TIENES, Y TEN UNA PLUMA (AKAMARU LE DA UNA PLUMA A JEFF HARDY)

JEFF HARDY: OK, FIRMAR AQUI (JEFF HARDY FIRMA EL CONTRATO Y SE LO DA A AKAMARU)

(ENTRA SHIFU CON AKAMARU Y JEFF HARDY)

SHIFU: HOLA

JEFF HARDY: ¿QUIEN ES ELLA?

AKAMARU: SHIFU

SHIFU: Y TU ERES JEFFREY NERO HARDY

JEFF HARDY: ¿COMO SUPISTE MI NOMBRE?

SHIFU: LO SUPUSE Y QUISIERA VER TUS MANOS

JEFF HARDY: PUEDES VER MIS MANOS (SHIFU OBSERVA LAS MANOS DE JEFF HARDY DETENIDAMENTE)

SHIFU: AKAMARU, NECESITO UNAS GOTAS DE LA ESENCIA ESA QUE USA SHINRA (SHIFU SUELTA LAS MANOS DE JEFF HARDY)

AKAMARU: SHIFU, TEN (AKAMARU LE DA UN GOTERO A SHIFU)

SHIFU: GRACIAS (SHIFU SE RETIRA)

JEFF HARDY: ME SIENTO MUY RARO

AKAMARU: AH... Y TE ALISTAS A LAS 6, PORQUE EL SHOW EMPIEZA A LAS 7

JEFF HARDY: OK

FOSSAKARO:CREO QUE NO HARE EL SHOW, POR QUE ME PEGO INFECCION EN LA GARGANTA (FOSSAKARO SEÑALA EL CUELLO)

SANDSLASH: #&%#&$

AKAMARU: OH PUES...

UN RATO DESPUES

EN EL RESTAURANTE...

SHINRA: ¡UYYY!

SANDSLASH: SHINRA, ¿QUE SUCEDE?

SHINRA: ESE TIPO QUE LLEGO ME CAE COMO PATADA DE MULA A LOS HUESOS

SANDSLASH: ¿TE REFIERES A JEFFREY NERO?

SHINRA: EL SEÑOR CARISMA ENIGMATICO

SANDSLASH: ENIGMA CARISMATICO

SHINRA:¡COMO SEA! AYY ES MAS FEO QUE YO Y LO ES MAS CUANDO SE PINTA SU HORRIBLE CARA

SANDSLASH: Y.. ¿QUE TE HACE PENSAR ESO?

SHINRA: ES PARA MI VER LA REALIDAD Y AL PARECER AKAMARU NOS HARA LA VIDA DE CUADRITOS CON ESE CARA DE BESTIA ENDEMONIADA Y QUERRA QUE SEAMOS SUS VILES GATOS,

SANDSLASH: MIRA SHINRA, FOSSAKARO TIENE EL MISMO FISICO CASI IGUAL QUE JEFF HARDY ¿Y COMO NO DICES PESTES DE FOSSAKARO SOBRE SU FISICO?

SHINRA: OHHH UNA COSA, FOSSAKARO TAMBIEN ES FEO, PERO ME CAE BIEN PORQUE ME GUSTAN SUS BABAS Y SU CEREBROTE. SEGUNDO, JEFF HARDY TIENE CARA MUY HORRIBLE, PEOR QUE LA DEL TINOCO Y OFENDIENDO AL POBRE TINOCLO Y CON ESE MENTADO CARISMA QUE SE CARGA, ES DEMASIADO CREIDITO

SANDSLASH: LA SUERTE DEL GUAPO LA DESEA EL FEO

SHINRA:¡NO DIGAS ESO!

SANDSLASH: TE DIRE UNA COSA, JEFF HARDY Y TU SON IGUALES DE CREIDOS Y FEOS.

SHINRA: ¡RETIRO LO DICHO!

SANDSLASH: AÑEÑE

SHINRA: COMO TU DIGAS

VA A COMENZAR SANDSLASH Y ...

EN LA ARENA...

INO: (DESDE EL RING) ESTAMOS A PUNTO DE COMENZAR SANDSLASH Y Y LA PRIMERA PRESENTACION DE LA NOCHE... DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A...(SE ACTIVA EL BACKSTAGE. VEASE SANDSLASH BACKSTAGE )

SANDSLASH (TOMA UN MICROFONO) BIENVENIDOS A SANDSLASH Y SHINRA Y ESPERO QUE SE DIVIERTAN

INO: Y AQUI VIENE SU COMPAÑERO SHINRA (SE ACTIVA EL BACKSTAGE VEASE SHINRA BACKSTAGE )

SHINRA: ESTA NOCHE LES TENEMOS UNA SORPRESA QUE PARA MI NO ME CAUSA NADA, NADA DE NADA

INO: AQUI FALTA ALGO...

SANDSLASH Y SHINRA: ¡AKAMARU!

RAUL:(GRITA DESDE EL PUBLICO) ¡¿AKAMARU SE LES FUE POR LA TAZA?

TITA:(LE DA UN SOPAPO A RAUL) NO DIGAS ESO EN EL PUBLICO CHICHI, ¿TAS LOCO O QUE?

(SE ACTIVA EL BACKSTAGE VEASE AKAMARU BACKSTAGE )

DESDE LA PANTALLA DE LOS VESTIDORES...

FOSSAKARO: ¿ESTOY IMAGINANDO O QUE? TE COPIARON, JEFFIE

JEFF HARDY: (CON CARA Y TONO DE FURIA) YA ME DI CUENTA, ME COPIO ESA, ESA AKAMARU!

FOSSAKARO: NO ES PARA TANTO QUE TE PONGAS ASI

DESDE LA ARENA...

SANDSLASH: Y AHORA QUE HEMOS COMENZADO... VAMOS A HACER EL RETO QUE NOS SUGIRIO JEFFREYLIN TORRES SOLIS CONTRA AKAMARU, QUE SE TRATA DE PREGUNTAS DE... LUCHA Y DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A JEFFREYLIN

(SE ACTIVA EL BACKSTAGE, VEASE JEFFREYLIN BACKSTAGE )

AKAMARU: JEFFREYLIN, COMENCEMOS YA EL RETO

JEFFREYLIN: SI, A ESO VENIA EX JEFF HARDY

TITA: (GRITA DESDE EL PUBLICO) ¡YA EMPIECEN DE UNA VEZ!

INO: LAS REGLAS DE LAS PREGUNTAS SON:1- SE FORMULARAN 2 PREGUNTAS A CADA UNA, Y EN CADA PREGUNTA SE LE DARA UN MINUTO PARA CONTESTAR. 2- EN CASO DE QUE HUBIERE UN EMPATE, SE CONTINUARA A MUERTE SUBITA, HASTA QUE UNA SE EQUIVOQUE. ¿ESTAN DE ACUERDO?

JEFFREYLIN: SI

AKAMARU: SI

INO: PARA DECIDIR QUIEN COMIENZA, CON UNA MONEDA SE DECIDIRA QUIEN COMIENZA. JEFFREYLIN, ¿AGUILA O SOL?

JEFFREYLIN: ¿SOL?

(INO ARROJA LA MONEDA AL AIRE Y CAE EN AGUILA)

INO: CAYO EN AGUILA, AKAMARU COMIENZA

AKAMARU: DI LA PREGUNTA DE UNA VEZ

INO: LA PREGUNTA ES: GANADOR DEL ROYAL RUMBLE 2008

AKAMARU: JOHN CENA

INO: CORRECTA UN PUNTO

SANDSLASH: JEFFREYLIN, TU PREGUNTA ES: ¿QUIEN HA SIDO EL MAS JOVEN EN OBTENER EL TITULO INTERCONTINENTAL?

JEFFREYLIN: (PIENSA) ¿QUIEN DIANTRES ES? NO ME ACUERDO PUES EL CENA NO ES, LEGADO NO, (CHASQUIDO DE DEDOS) ¿QUIEN?... GEL

TITA: (DESDE EL PUBLICO) PST, (HACE LA SEÑA DE JEFF HARDY Y DESPUES LA DE LAS GARRAS DE FELINO)

JEFFREYLIN: ¿JEFF HARDY?

AKAMARU: OK

PUBLICO: YA SIGAN, NO LA HAGAN DE PEGGS

INO: AKAMARU, TU PREGUNTA ES: ¿QUE LUCHADOR HA VENCIDO A TODOS LOS LUCHADORES EN EL RING?

AKAMARU: HA SIDO EL UNDERTAKER

INO: JEFFREYLIN, TU PREGUNTA: GANADOR DEL COMBATE DE BACKLASH 2009 JEFF HARDY VS MATT HARDY

TRANSCURRE EL MINUTO...

PUBLICO: ¡SE ACABO EL TIEMPO!

AKAMARU: LO SIENTO, TIENES QUE ACEPTAR LA DERROTA (AKAMARU Y JEFFREYLIN SE DAN UN APRETON DE MANOS)

JEFFREYLIN: COMO SABES, FUE UN PLACER RETARTE, EX JEFF HARDY 21

(SE ACTIVA EL BACKSTAGE, VEASE FOSSAKARO BACKSTAGE )

AKAMARU: SANDSLASH, SHINRA ¿QUE NO SE SUPONIA QUE FOSSAKARO NO IBA A VENIR?

INO: OYE, ASI IBA A SER ¿NO? PERO SI TENIA UNA VIL INFECCION EN LA GARGANTA ESTE...

FOSSAKARO: LES TENGO LA TERCERA PRESENTACION DE LA NOCHE... CHRIS KEVIN KURT

(SE ACTIVA EL BACKSTAGE, VEASE CHRIS KEVIN KURT BACKSTAGE )

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: ¿QUE ROLLO CON USTEDES PUBLICO /&%#")?

PUBLICO: SAQUENLO A LA %&1#! NO SABE HABLAR OTRA COSA (PULGARES ABAJO)

FOSSAKARO: BAILA, KEVIN

(CHRIS KEVIN KURT SE PONE A BAILAR RAP)

PUBLICO: (APLAUDE) SIGUELE, HIJO DE LA TOSTADA

(CHRIS KEVIN KURT DEJA DE BAILAR RAP Y EL PUBLICO LE VITOREA)

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: TUMBESE ESE ROLLO AQUEL QUE HABIA DICHO QUE NO SABIA BAILAR

FOSSAKARO: DI TU LEMA

FOSSAKARO Y CHRIS KEVIN KURT: ¡$&#)/ "$=)&/ !

(EL PUBLICO APLAUDE)

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: ADIOS, &%#"#) CON PATAS

FOSSAKARO: TENGO 10 BOLETOS PARA SANDSLASH Y SHINRA ACCESS, EL EVENTO DURA 2 DIAS, (MUESTRA LOS BOLETOS) LES DARE DE PREMIO 2 DE ESTOS BOLETOS A LA PERSONA QUE ME ADIVINE UNA ADIVINANZA. QUE VENGAN ACA (SEÑALA ABAJO) LOS QUE QUIEREN ESTOS BOLETOS SOLO 5 PERSONAS (VAN A LA ARENA 5 PERSONAS)

RAUL: ¿CUAL ES LA ADIVINANZA?

FOSSAKARO: HAGAN UNA FILA (TODOS HACEN UNA FILA) OK, OK MIREN HACIA ACA

TITA: LA ADIVINANZA PUES

FOSSAKARO: AKAMARU, DILA

AKAMARU: ES UNA ADIVINANZA PSICOLOGICAMENTE DIFICIL, PERO NO ES ASI, TIENE RAICES Y NO ES PLANTA, TIENE MANCHAS Y NO ES LEOPARDO, A VECES CREES QUE ES UN MAPACHE Y NO LO ES ¿QUE ES?

TODOS LOS PARTICIPANTES: UNA PISTA

AKAMARU: NO ES NI PLANTA NI ANIMAL

RAUL: ¿SHINRA CON VARICELA?

AKAMARU: NO

FOSSAKARO: NIÑO, TU NOMBRE

RAUL: RAUL

FOSSAKARO: FUERA (SE VA RAUL)

HUGO: OTRA PISTA

AKAMARU: CASI TODO MUNDO APLAUDE, GRITA Y CHIFLA

FOSSAKARO: NOMBRE Y RESPUESTA

HUGO: HUGO Y LA RESPUESTA ES FOSSAKARO PINTORRAJEADO

AKAMARU: ¡FUERA!

HUGO: ESTA BIEN, ME VOY (SE VA HUGO)

FOSSAKARO: Y TU NIÑA, ¿COMO TE LLAMAS?

JEFFREYLIN: JEFFREYLIN, Y LA RESPUESTA ES: EL EQUIPO DE SANDSLASH Y

AKAMARU: LA RESPUESTA ES INCORRECTA ¡FUERA! (SE VA JEFFREYLIN)

FOSSAKARO: AUMENTO UN BOLETO AHORA SON TRES Y NADIE HA ADIVINADO LA RESPUESTA

AKAMARU: TU NIÑA CASTAÑA, TU NOMBRE Y LA RESPUESTA

LESLY: ME LLAMO LESLY Y LA RESPUESTA ES LA COMEDIANTE TITA

FOSSAKARO: NO ES, PERO ESTUVISTES UN POCO CERCA, FUERA (SE VA LESLY)

INO: AHORA QUEDA UNA PARTICIPANTE

FOSSAKARO: AHORA LE SUBO UN BOLETO AHORA PREMIO A ESTA PELIRROJA SI ADIVINA LA RESPUESTA ¿COMO TE LLAMAS, PELIRROJA Y DI LA RESPUESTA?

TITA: TITA, PERO PARA PODERLES CONTESTARLES, ¿ME PODRIAN REPETIR LA ADIVINANZA, PLEASE?

AKAMARU: TIENE RAICES Y NO ES PLANTA, TIENE MANCHAS Y NO ES LEOPARDO, A VECES CREES QUE ES UN MAPACHE Y NO LO ES ¿QUE ES?

TITA: LA RESPUESTA ES MUY SIMPLE ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE JEFF HARDY

AKAMARU: ¿POR QUE?

TITA: LAS RAICES PUEDEN SER LA CABELLERA O UNA PARTE DEL TATUAJE, LAS MANCHAS SON OTRA PARTE DEL TATUAJE, AH, Y LO DEL MAPACHE ES LA PINTURA EN LA CARA DE EL

SANDSLASH: ES CORRECTA TU RESPUESTA, FOSSAKARO, LOS BOLETOS

FOSSAKARO: TITA HA GANADO LOS CUATRO BOLETOS PARA SANDSLASH Y ACCESS

PUBLICO: (APLAUSOS, SILBIDOS Y GRITOS SE OYEN)

AKAMARU: AH, Y OTRA COSA, TEN ESTE BOLETO PARA QUE MIRES LA PELICULA BLOODY ROAR: EL COMIENZO EN EL CINE (AKAMARU LE DA EL BOLETO A TITA)

SHINRA: Y LA CUARTA PRESENTACION DE LA NOCHE... ¡LOS FOSSAS! CON SU FAMOSA CANCION QUE HA TENIDO EXITO EN LA FIEBRE DE MADAGASCAR, Y NOS VIENE A CANTAR SU GRAN TEMA. DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A...

SANDSLASH: A.. FOSSAKARA, ETNOM Y ZORTIKA QUE CONFORMAN ESTE GRAN GRUPO MUSICAL

TODOS: ¡LOS FOSSAS!

(SE ACTIVA EL BACKSTAGE, VEASE FOSSA BACKSTAGE )

FOSSAKARA: LES DEDICO ESTA CANCION A TODO ESTE PUBLICO DE SANDSLASH Y QUE SE QUE POCOS NOS CONOCEN, PORQUE SOMOS UN GRUPO QUE VIENE DE MAJUNGA, MADAGASCAR Y ESTAMOS AQUI GRACIAS A LA INVITACION QUE NOS HIZO SANDSLASH HYUGA... (LOS FOSSAS SE PONEN A CANTAR NO MORE WORDS, JEFF HARDY)

ETNOM: DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL

(DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL)

YOU'RE IN WAY OVER YOUR HEAD

YOU'RE GONNA DROWN IN THE THINGS THAT YOU SAID

TODOS: TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

FOSSAKARA: IT'S A PARADOX, A MYSTERY, A RIDDLE

A DOOR IN YOUR FACE AND ONLY I HAVE THE KEY

DO UNDERSTAND, YOU'LL BE CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE

CAUGHT IN A WEB BY BEING SPUN BY ME

ETNOM: DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL

CORISTAS: (DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL)

ETNOM: JUST A VICTUM OF YOUR OWN CONCEIT

THE ARCHITECT OF YOUR OWN DEFEAT

TODOS: TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

FOSSAKARA: NEVER WALK AWAY FROM A FIGHT THAT'S WORTH FIGHTING

NEVER HESITATE WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'RE GONNA ACT

NEVER WASTE YOUR WORDS ON A FOOL YOU WON'T LISTEN

NEVER SELL YOUR SOUL CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER BUY IT... BACK

TODOS:TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

PUBLICO: (APLAUDE) ¡FOSSAS! ¡FOSSAS! ¡FOSSAS! ¡FOSSAS! ¡FOSSAS!

ZORTIKA: GRACIAS, GRACIAS. USTEDES SON EL MEJOR PUBLICO (LOS FOSSAS SE RETIRAN)

SANDSLASH: OIGAN NUESTRO QUERIDO PUBLICO. NOSOTROS DESCANSAREMOS 10 MINUTOS Y A USTEDES LES SUGERIMOS QUE VAYAN YA SEA PARA HACER SUS NECESIDADES, COMPRARSE UNA BOTANA, HACER OTRA PANCARTA, HABLAR CON SUS AMIGOS, CONTESTAR EL TELEFONO, QUE SE YO

SHINRA: TINOCO, DESACTIVA LOS MICROFONOS DIEZ MINUTOS

EN LA CAMARA DE CONTROL..

TINOCO: AYY, ¿ON´TA EL MICROPHONE OFF? (TINOCO BUSCA EL DICHO BOTON Y LO PULSA)

EN LA ARENA

TODOS BAJAN LA VOZ..

SHINRA: TENDREMOS QUE CAMBIAR LA PRESENTACION DE JEFF HARDY HASTA LA PENULTIMA PRESENTACION. AKAMARU, NOTIFICALE

AKAMARU: OK (AKAMARU MARCA EN EL CELULAR Y SE LO PONE EN LA OREJA)

EN LOS VESTIDORES...

(JEFF HARDY ESTA HACIENDO SUS MANGAS Y SUENA SU TELEFONO Y CONTESTA)

JEFF HARDY: QUE ROLLO CONTIGO ¿QUIEN?

LINEA: AKAMARU, CAMBIAMOS TU PRESENTACION AL PENULTIMO LUGAR.

JEFF HARDY: AH OK, TA BUENO. (JEFF HARDY CONTINUA CON LO QUE ESTABA HACIENDO)

EN EL RING...

AKAMARU: DIJO QUE OK

(SE ACTIVA EL BACKSTAGE, EL VIDEO JEFF HARDY INTRO)

TODOS: ¡APAGA ESO!

(AKAMARU PULSA UN BOTON DE SU CELULAR RAPIDO Y EL BACKSTAGE SE DESACTIVA)

SANDSLASH: AHHH...

AKAMARU: ESTE TINOCLO SE TENIA QUE HABER SALIDO CON SU BATEA DE BABAS Y YA CASI REGABA LA SORPRESA

SANDSLASH: SHINRA, ¿QUIEN ES TU INVITADO DE LA NOCHE?

SHINRA: PUES INVITE A TITA VILLAREAL SOLIS

FOSSAKARO: ¿QUIEN ME DA UN MASAJITO?

JEFFREYLIN: YO SE LO DOY

(SANDSLASH Y SHINRA SE PONEN A JUGAR BILLAR EN SU CELULAR Y AKAMARU HACE LO MISMO)

10 MINUTOS DESPUES...

FOSSAKARO: ¡QUE HUEVAA! ¿YA?

AKAMARU: PUES HAY QUE SEGUIR

(TODOS DEJAN DE HACER SUS BABAS Y CONTINUAN EL SHOW)

SANDSLASH. LES TRAEMOS OTRO INVITADO AL SHOW, QUE NOS CONTARA UNAS COSAS

AKAMARU: ¡TINOCO! BACKSTAGE

(SE ACTIVA EL BACKSTAGE, VEASE DANY BACKSTAGE )

DANY: HOLA, MI NOMBRE ES DANY Y TENGO QUE CONTARLES ALGO Y PUEDEN HACER PREGUNTAS

AKAMARU: CUENTANOS ALGO SOBRE TI

DANY: ¿SABIAN QUE TENGO PANOCHA?

JEFFREYLIN: ¿A POCO?

DANY: Y SOY MUJER POR ESA RAZON

AKAMARU: ¿Y POR QUE NO TIENES BUBIS? DEBES TENER SI ERES MUJER

DANY: ES QUE SE ME DESINFLAN DE DIA Y SE ME INFLAN DE NOCHE

TODOS: (RISA) ¡EHHHHR!

PORNOKID:(GRITA DESDE EL PUBLICO) ¡LA VACA!

AKAMARU: ORALE ¿DE CASUALIDAD NO TIENES PELOS EN LA PANOCHA?

DANY: AYYY AMIGA, ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ESO?

AKAMARU: ¿Y QUE VAS A HACER EL SABADO?

DANY: VOY A PROSTITUIRME Y VOY A COBRAR 10 PESOS LA HORA

SHINRA: TE VAN A DEJAR FLOREADO EL TRASERO, COBRA POR LO MENOS 50

DANY: SHINRA, TIENES RAZON, VOY A COBRAR 50 PESOS LA HORA. ¡ADIOS! (DANY SE SALE)

SANDSLASH: HAY QUE SEGUIR. Y AHORA, TU INVITADO ESPECIAL, SHINRA

EN LA ENTRADA DEL BACKSTAGE...

TITA: YA CASI, YA CASI

EN LA ARENA...

SHINRA: DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A TITA

(SE ACTIVA EL BACKSTAGE, VEASE TITA BACKSTAGE )

TITA: HOLA AMIGOS, ¿ACASO ESTAN ABURRIDOS?

PUBLICO: SIPI

TITA: ¿CHISTES?

PUBLICO: SI

TITA: NO SE OYO, DIGANLO MAS FUERTE

PUBLICO: ¡CHISTES! PONGAN CHISTES, HIJOS DE &$#!

TITA: AQUI VA, ¿QUE LE DIJO TRIPLE H A UN PERRO?

SHINRA: NO SE

SANDSLASH: NO NO NO

TITA: ¿QUIERES PEDIGREE?

PUBLICO: (RISA) OTRO, OTRO, OTRO, OTRO

TITA: ESTABA UN ÑIÑO HACIENDO LA TAREA DE HISTORIA CUANDO VE QUE LLEGA SU PAPA Y LE PREGUNTA: -OYE PAPA, ¿QUIEN LE GANO A LOS FILISTEOS? Y EL PAPA DISTRAIDO LE RESPONDE: -NO SE HIJO, ME PERDI ESE PARTIDO

PUBLICO: (RISA) DALE, DALE

TITA: A UN PORTERO, FRENTE AL PELOTON DE FUSILAMIENTO LE PREGUNTAN: -¿CUAL ES SU ULTIMO DESEO? -¡QUE ME PONGAN BARRERA!

PUBLICO: (RISAS Y APLAUSOS) OTRO, OTRO

TITA: ERA UNA SEÑORA TAN GORDA, PERO TAN GORDA QUE CUANDO SE PESABA EN LA BASCULA ESTA MARCABA: CONTINUARA, CONTINUARA

PUBLICO: (RISA) OTRO

TITA: PUES ESTE QUE LES VOY A CONTAR LOS VA A ORINAR DE LA RISA

PUBLICO: YA, YA CUENTA

TITA: ESTABA UN SEÑOR CONTANDOLE SUS AVENTURAS A SU AMIGO Y FIJESE COMPADRE, ESTABA CAZANDO EN LA SELVA Y QUE ME ENCUENTRO CON UN LEON Y DICE EL AMIGO ¿Y QUE PASO DESPUES? EL COMPADRE LE DICE: QUE EL LEON HACE (PEDORRETA) SU AMIGO RESPONDE ¡¿PERO COMO, SI LOS LEONES RUGEN? ¡ES QUE EL LEON ESTABA VOLTEADO!

PUBLICO: (RISOTADAS) OTRO, OTRO

TITA: ¿QUE LE DIJO UN FRIJOL A UN NIÑO?

AKAMARU: SABE

TITA: SI NO ME COMES... NO HAY PEDO

TODOS: (RISA) OTRO MAS, OTRO MAS Y YA

TITA: ¿QUE LE DIJO LA CEBOLLA A LA COCINERA?

JEFFREYLIN: SEPA LA BOLA

TITA: ERES TAN HIPOCRITA QUE DESPUES DE QUE ME PARTES, LLORAS

PUBLICO:(RISA) YA, YA GRACIAS (APLAUSOS)

TITA: GRACIAS POR REIRSE Y POR INVITARME A ESTE SHOW, SHINRA Y A TODO ESTE PUBLICO. ADIOS (TITA SE RETIRA)

JEFFREYLIN: Y AHORA, AKAMARU PRESENTANOS A TU GRAN INVITADO

AKAMARU: DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA A RANDY ORTON

PUBLICO: (ABUCHEA) ABAJO

SHINRA: ¡ARRIBA RANDY!

AKAMARU: ES UN CHISTE, BATISTA

SHINRA: AHHH

PUBLICO: NO NO NO ARRIBA

AKAMARU: TINOCO, ACTIVA EL BACKSTAGE Y POBRE DE TI QUE TE SALGAS CON TU BATEA DE BABOTAS

(SE ACTIVA EL BACKSTAGE, VEASE JEFF HARDY BACKSTAGE )

PUBLICO:(APLAUDE) ESO, PURO JEFFIE HIJOS DE /&$%#!

SANDSLASH: AUNQUE SON GROSEROS, TE QUIEREN

JEFF HARDY: PUES BIENVENIDOS A ESTE GRAN SHOW

PUBLICO: ¡GRACIAS!

(SHINRA ESTA CON UNA GRAN CARA DE FURIA, COMO SI QUISIERA GOLPEAR A JEFF HARDY)

JEFF HARDY: TENGO UNA PREGUNTA PARA TODOS, ¿QUE LES PLATICO?

PUBLICO: ¿PODRIAS HABLARNOS DE TU VIDA?

JEFF HARDY: TA BUENO, PUES VA ASI: NACI EL 31 DE AGOSTO DE 1977, MIS PADRES FUERON GILBERT Y RUBY MOORE HARDY Y SOY EL HERMANO MENOR DE MATTHEW MOORE HARDY

SHINRA: ¿Y QUE PASO CON TU MADRE?

JEFF HARDY: PREFERIRIA NO HABLAR DE ESA PARTE

(SE ACTIVA EL BACKSTAGE, VEASE TITA BACKSTAGE )

TITA: JEFFIE, SI TUVIERAS QUE COMER UNA SOLA COSA POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA ¿QUE SERIA?

JEFF HARDY: POLLO CON PIMIENTA Y LIMON

AKAMARU: SHINRA, SE TE NOTA EN TU CARA QUE TRAES GANAS DE PELEAR CON ALGUIEN

SHINRA: ¡SI! Y ECHAME UNO AHORITA

AKAMARU: ¡INO! ESCOGE UN RIVAL PARA SHINRA: LOS RIVALES SON: EL QUE ESTOY PENSANDO, LA TITA O YO

INO: TU RIVAL SERA EL QUE ESTAS PENSANDO AKAMARU

SHINRA: (ESTA SUDANDO) (VOZ BAJA) QUE SEA ESTE PIOJOSO PARA PARTIRLE LA MANDARINA EN GAJITOS

AKAMARU: TU RIVAL SERA ETE (AKAMARU SEÑALA A JEFF HARDY)

SHINRA: ¡SI! AL FIN CONOCERAS QUIEN ES SHINRA, CARISMATA ENIGMATICO

SANDSLASH: ENIGMA CARISMATICO

SHINRA: ¡COMO SEA!

INO: HABRA UNA LUCHA QUE SERA DESCALIFICADO EL QUE CAIGA FUERA DEL RING. LUCHARAN "THE SWEDISH FIGHTER" SHINRA MEIRA VERSUS "EL ENIGMA CARISMATICO" JEFF HARDY Y EL REFERI SERA MITSU LYON

(MITSU DA LA ORDEN, SUENA LA CAMPANA, JEFF HARDY ESTA ESPERANDO EL ATAQUE DE SHINRA)

INO: SHINRA CREO QUE ESTA QUERIENDO ATACAR

SHINRA: CARISMATA ENIGMATICO (LE SACA LA LENGUA Y LA MUEVE)

TINOCO: ¿WHACH UP? ¡PATADAS KEZURI!

(SHINRA ARROJA UNAS PATADAS KEZURI FALLIDAS)

TINOCO: ¡FALLOOO!

(JEFF HARDY LO AGARRA Y LE HACE EL GIRO DEL DESTINO)

INO: ¡GIRO DEL DESTINO! ¡GIRO DEL DESTINOO!

TINOCO: ¡WHACH UP!

AKAMARU: YA VALIO CHURRITOS

REFERI: UNO... DOS... ¡TRES! (SUENA LA CAMPANA)

INO: EL GANADOR DE ESTA LUCHA ES.. ¡JEFF HARDY!

PUBLICO: (VITOREA Y APLAUDE) ¡ESO!

SHINRA: AHHH (PULGAR ABAJO)

AKAMARU: (ENTRA AL RING) VAYA, NUNCA CREI QUE LO VENCERIAS

(JEFF HARDY LE HACE EL GIRO DEL DESTINO A AKAMARU)

PUBLICO: ¡OHH!

TITA: ¡A LA VEJIGA!

SANDSLASH Y SHINRA: ¿ESTAS BIEN?

(TITA SUBE AL RING)

TITA: ESTA DESMAYADA

JEFFREYLIN: OK,

INO: Y LES TENGO UNA PRESENTACION MAS, LOS FOSSAS OTRA VEZ Y NOS DESPEDIREMOS DE SANDSLASH Y SHINRA CON UNAS DE SUS CANCIONES, QUE SON FAMOSAS EN MADAGISIKARA O MADAGASCAR

FOSSAKARA: ESTA VA DEDICADA A JEFF HARDY Y A AKAMARU HARUNO NO MORE WORDS, VERSION ORIGINAL, TEMA NIÑO

(LOS FOSSAS CANTAN LA CANCION)

ZORTIKA: I GOT A SHARP STICK, I KEEP IN MY POCKET

I SPEAK VOLUMES NEVER UTTER A WORD

WHEN YOU STRIKE A MATCH, A FIRE WILL HAPPEN

BUT THE LINE BETWEEN THE SMOKE AND THE FLAMES GET BLURED

ETNOM: DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL

(DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL)

YOU'RE IN WAY OVER YOUR HEAD

YOU'RE GONNA DROWN IN THE THINGS THAT YOU SAID

TODOS: TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

FOSSAKARA: IT'S A PARADOX, A MYSTERY, A RIDDLE

A DOOR IN YOUR FACE AND ONLY I HAVE THE KEY

DO UNDERSTAND, YOU'LL BE CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE

CAUGHT IN A WEB BY BEING SPUN BY ME

ETNOM: DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL

CORISTAS: (DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL)

ETNOM: JUST A VICTUM OF YOUR OWN CONCEIT

THE ARCHITECT OF YOUR OWN DEFEAT

TODOS: TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

FOSSAKARA: NEVER WALK AWAY FROM A FIGHT THAT'S WORTH FIGHTING

NEVER HESITATE WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'RE GONNA ACT

NEVER WASTE YOUR WORDS ON A FOOL YOU WON'T LISTEN

NEVER SELL YOUR SOUL CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER BUY IT... BACK

TODOS:TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

PUBLICO: ¡AHHH!

ETNOM: ESTA CANCION SE LA DEDICO A SHINRA MEIRA, VOICES

(LOS FOSSAS CANTAN LA CANCION)

ETNOM: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD  
>THEY COUNCIL ME<br>THEY UNDERSTAND  
>THEY TELL ME<p>

FOSSAKARA:YOU GOT YOUR RULES AND YOUR RELIGION  
>ALL DESIGNED TO KEEP YOU SAFE<br>BUT WHEN RULES START GETTING BROKEN  
>YOU START QUESTIONING YOUR FAITH<p>

ZORTIKA: I HAVE A VOICE THAT IS MY SAVIOR  
>HATES TO LOVE AND LOVES TO HATE<br>I HAVE THE VOICE THAT HAS THE KNOWLEDGE  
>AND THE POWER TO RULE YOUR FATE<p>

TODOS: I HEAR VOICES CRYING  
>I SEE HEROES DYING<br>I TASTE THE BLOOD THAT'S DRYING  
>I FEEL THE TENSION RISING<p>

ETNOM: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD  
>THEY COUNCIL ME<br>THEY UNDERSTAND  
>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<br>THEY TELL ME THINGS THAT I WILL DO  
>THEY SHOW ME THINGS I'LL DO<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!

CORISTAS: THEY TALK ME, THEY TALK ME!  
>CORISTAS:THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<p>

[CHORUS]  
>ZORTIKA: ALL THE LAWYERS ARE DEFENSELESS<br>ALL THE DOCTORS ARE DISEASE  
>AND THE PREACHERS ALL ARE SINNERS<br>AND THE POLICE JUST TAKE THE GREASE  
>ALL YOU JUDGES YOU ARE GUILTY<br>ALL THE BOSSES I WILL FIRE  
>ALL YOU BANKERS WILL HAVE LOSSES<br>AND POLITICIANS ARE ALL LIARS  
>I SEE DARKNESS FALLING<br>I HEAR VOICES CALLING  
>I FEEL JUSTICE CRAWLING<br>I SEE FAITH HAS FALLEN!

[CHORUS]

ETNOM: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD  
>THEY COUNCIL ME<br>THEY UNDERSTAND  
>THEY SHOW ME<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!  
>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<br>THEY TELL ME THINGS THAT I WILL DO  
>THEY SHOW ME THINGS I'LL DO TO YOU<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!  
>CORISTAS: THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<p>

TODOS: I HEAR VOICES CRYING  
>I SEE HEROES DYING<br>I TASTE THE BLOOD THAT'S DRYING  
>I FEEL THE TENSION RISING<p>

[CHORUS]

TODOS: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD  
>THEY COUNCIL ME<br>THEY UNDERSTAND  
>THEY SHOW ME<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!  
>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<br>THEY TELL ME THINGS THAT I WILL DO  
>THEY SHOW ME THINGS I'LL DO TO YOU<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!  
>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<p>

PUBLICO: (CHIFLA)

ZORTIKA: ESTA CANCION SE LA DEDICO A JEFFREYLIN TORRES, SLAVE

(LOS FOSSAS CANTAN LA CANCION)  
>ETNOM: THIS IS NOT OKAY<br>FOR ME TO FEEL THIS WAY  
>AND I DON'T BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD YOU SAY<p>

FOSSAKARA: THIS IS SOMETHING RARE  
>THAT I DON'T WANNA FEEL<br>NO NOT THIS WAY, NOT THIS WAY OKAY

ZORTIKA: NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>SLAVE UNTILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>ETNOM: TILL YOU DIE  
>ZORTIKA: YOU ARE JUST A SLAVE<p>

ZORTIKA: WORKING FOR A WAGE  
>THAT BARELY EVEN PAYS<br>AND I'M LOSING SLEEP, EVERY SINGLE DAY

FOSSAKARA: I CAN'T RUN AWAY  
>I'M BOUND BY OBLIGATION, WHAT CAN I SAY<br>YOU CAN'T RESET THIS GAME

ZORTIKA: NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>BROKEN TILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>ETNOM: TILL I DIE  
>ZORTIKA: I AM JUST A SLAVE<p>

ETNOM: THIS IS NOT OKAY  
>FOR ME TO FEEL THIS WAY<br>AND I DON'T BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD YOU  
>SAY!<p>

ZORTIKA: NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>SLAVE UNTILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>ETNOM: TILL WE DIE  
>ZORTIKA: WE ARE ONLY SLAVES<p>

ETNOM: YEAH C'MON C'MON C'MON  
>YEAH<p>

YEAH!

PUBLICO: (CHIFLA Y APLAUDE)

FOSSAKARA: Y AHORA CANTAREMOS LA CANCION DE NO MORE WORDS, PERO ESTA VEZ EN ESPAÑOL

(LOS FOSSAS CANTAN LA CANCION)

ZORTIKA: TENGO UN PALO AFILADO, LO GUARDO EN MI BOLSILLO

HABLO VOLUMENES TOTAL PERO NUNCA UNA PALABRA

CUANDO ENCIENDO UNA CERILLA, UN INCENDIO QUE SUCEDERA

PERO LA LÍNEA ENTRE EL HUMO Y LAS LLAMAS LLEGA DESDIBUJADA

ETNOM: NO VES LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED

CORISTAS: (NO VES LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED)

ETNOM: ESTÁS EN CAMINO POR ENCIMA DE SU CABEZA

TE VAS A AHOGAR EN LAS COSAS QUE USTED DIJO

TODOS: EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

FOSSAKARA: ES UNA PARADOJA, UN MISTERIO, UN ENIGMA  
>UNA PUERTA EN LA CARA Y SÓLO YO TENGO LA LLAVE<br>ENTIENDANLO, YO LOS HE ATRAPADO EN EL MEDIO

ATRAPADOS EN UNA RED POR SER HILADA POR MÍ

ETNOM: NO VES QUE LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED

CORISTAS:(NO VES QUE LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED)  
>ETNOM: JUSTO LA VICTIMA DE SU PROPIA VANIDAD<p>

EL ARQUITECTO DE SU PROPIA DERROTA

TODOS: EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

FOSSAKARA: NUNCA CAMINES LEJOS DE UNA PELEA QUE VALE LA PENA LUCHAR

NUNCA DUDES CUANDO TU SABES QUE VAS A ACTUAR

NUNCA PIERDAS TUS PALABRAS EN UN TONTO QUE NO QUIERE ESCUCHAR

NUNCA VENDAS TU ALMA CAUSARA QUE NUNCA LA COMPRARAS DE NUEVO... Y REGRESE

TODOS: EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

INO: RECOMIENDANOS COMO PAGINA DE INTERNET

SANDSLASH: NOS VEMOS

SHINRA: LA PROXIMA SEMANA EN SANDSLASH Y

TODOS: ¡ADIOS!

FOSSAKARO: Y VISITEN SANDSLASH Y SHINRA EXCLUSIVA

UN RATO DESPUES...

JEFFREY VITAN: EL DINERO DE LOS BOLETOS AQUI ESTA (MUESTRA UN MALETIN CON DINERO)

SANDSLASH: ¿CUANTOS BOLETOS VENDISTE?

JEFFREY VITAN: VENDI 14,950 BOLETOS

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: ¿CUANTOS DE CADA UNO?

JEFFREY VITAN: VENDI 12,000 BOLETOS DE GRADA

AKAMARU: ¿COSTO?

JEFFREY VITAN: LOS DE GRADA LOS 6169 DE NIÑOS LOS VENDI A 12 DOLARES, LOS 1629 DE ADULTOS A 20 DOLARES Y LOS 4202 DE ADOLESCENTE/ESTUDIANTE B A 15 DOLARES

SHINRA: LOS DE LUNETA

JEFFREY VITAN: LOS 150 A 35 DOLARES PURO ADOLESCENTE

AKAMARU: OK ¿Y EL RESTO?

JEFFREY VITAN: EL PALCO, LOS 800 DE NIÑOS A 20 Y LOS OTROS 2000 A 25 DOLARES

TITA: ENTONCES LA LUNETA SALIO A 5250 DOLARES, EL PALCO 66000 Y EL RESTO 169638 EL CHISTE SALIO A 240888 DOLARES O SEA, SALIO CASI A TRES MILLONES DE PESOS

SHINRA: ¡SOMOS RICOS!

EN LOS PUESTOS...

AKAMARU: NOS VAS A PAGAR EL 95% ¿OK?

YESENIA: OYE, ME LLEVE UNA &%/%$/ 15%

AKAMARU: 10 PUES

YESENIA: VENDI 20 CAJAS DE PAPITAS PUES CADA CAJA SALIO EN 50 DOLARES, PUES TODAS SALIERON A 1000 DOLARES, LAS SODAS DE BOTE SALIERON A DOLAR Y VENDI LAS 1000 QUE HABIAN Y FUERON 1000 TAMBIEN, DE TODA ESTA MERCANCIA ME SALIO EN 2000 DOLARES Y TE DOY 1800 DOLARES (YESENIA LE DA UN MONTON DE BILLETES A SHINRA)

TITA: SUMAMOS HASTA AHORA 242688 DOLARES

DANY: HOLA, VENDI 500 PLAYERAS DE SANDSLASH Y EN 20 MINUTOS A 25 DOLARES (MUESTRA 10 CAJAS DE CARTON VACIAS) NO QUEDO NI UNA PISTA DE LAS PLAYERAS

SHINRA: GRACIAS POR HACERME EL PARO, QUEDATE CON 2500 DOLARES

DANY: TEN, 10000 DOLARES (LE DA UNA PACA DE BILLETES DE A 20 DOLARES Y SHINRA LA ECHA EN EL PORTAFOLIO)

AKAMARU: 243688 DOLARES

ALEJANDRO: VENDI LAS 200 VUVUZELAS AUTOGRAFIADAS A 50 DOLARES

AKAMARU: DAME 8000 DOLARES NOMAS SUMAMOS 261688 DOLARES (AKAMARU ECHA LA PACA EN EL MALETIN)

MARICHUY: HOLA VE...

FOSSAKARA: DISCULPA, ¿DONDE ESTA SANDSLASH?

SHINRA: ESTABA CON EL CARISMATA ENIGMATICO

ETNOM: ¿DISCULPA?

AKAMARU: JEFF HARDY

ZORTIKA: ¡VAMOS CON EL! ES QUE QUIERO PEDIRLE UN AUTOGRAFO

FOSSAKARA: (TONO ABURRIDO) ESTA BIEN, PARA NO CORTARTE LA INSPIRACION (SE VAN FOSSAKARA Y ZORTIKA)

ETNOM: ZORTIKA HA ESTADO DANDO LATA DESDE HACE AÑOS DE QUE QUIERE UN AUTOGRAFO DE JEFF HARDY, NI QUE FUERA A PEDIRLE EL AUTOGRAFO AL REY DE INGLATERRA O AL DE ITALIA

ZORTIKA: YA TE OI HIJO DE LA GUAYABA CALLATE O VAS A VER

ETNOM: UY SI QUE MIEDO, MIRA COMO TIEMBLO YO, LA GELATINA LLAMADA ETNOM (SE VA ETNOM)

MARICHUY: LES HICE EL PARO, SAQUE FOTOS DEL SHOW DE SANDSLASH Y Y LAS ACABO DE IMPRIMIR EN EL CENTRO DE FOTOS DE KODAK, PUES EN EL CENTRO SALEN 2 FOTOS POR CASI UN DOLAR Y SAQUE 250 FOTOS EN DICHO CENTRO Y ME SALIERON TODAS A 1500 Y FERIA, SAQUE 10 DE AKAMARU EN EL BACKSTAGE, OTRAS 10 DE SANDSLASH Y SHINRA JUNTOS, 10 DE LOS FOSSAS, UN MONTON DE JEFF HARDY, UNAS 50 SAQUE DE EL, CADA UNA LA VOY A VENDER A 5 DOLARES, PERO AUTOGRAFIEN LAS DE USTEDES RAPIDO, AKAMARU TEN, FIRMA TUS 30 FOTOS (LE DA LAS FOTOS A AKAMARU) TITA, TUS 20 FOTOS (LE DA LAS FOTOS A TITA) SHINRA, TOMA LAS 20 FOTOS (LE DA LAS FOTOS A SHINRA)

AKAMARU: PLUMA

MARICHUY: ¿COLOR? TENGO NEGRA, ROJA, VERDE Y AZUL

AKAMARU: AZUL

SHINRA: ROJA

TITA: ROJA

(LLEGA JEFF HARDY Y SANDSLASH)

JEFF HARDY: ¿QUE HACEN?

YESENIA: AYUDA

AKAMARU: AYUDAME A FIRMAR FOTOS, SANDSLASH, TEN (LE DA FOTOS A SANDSLASH) JEFFIE, TEN (LE DA FOTOS A JEFF HARDY) PIDANLE PLUMA A MARICHUY

SANDSLASH: MARICHUY, PLUMA PLEASE

MARICHUY: ¿COLOR?

SANDSLASH: VERDE, ¿Y TU?

JEFF HARDY: LA QUE SEA

UN RATO DESPUES...

JEFF HARDY: TRAIGO CANSADA MI MANO DERECHA

ZORTIKA: ¿ME PODRIAS AUTOGRAFIAR ESTA FOTO POR FAVOR? (HACE LOS OJOS TIERNOS Y UNA SONRISA) ¿SI?

JEFF HARDY: ESTA BIEN, TEN (AGARRA LA FOTO Y LA FIRMA) TOMA (ZORTIKA LO ABRAZA)

ZORTIKA: GRACIAS (SE VA CORRIENDO)

SANDSLASH: GRACIAS POR AUTOGRAFIAR ESO, SI NO, NO SE IRIA HASTA QUE SE LA AUTOGRAFIARAS

TITA: SI, SI ESTAMOS EN LOS VESTIDORES

AKAMARU: JEFFIE, FOSSA, CAMBIEN SU ROPA, DANY LA ROPA

FOSSAKARO: ¿POR QUE?

SANDSLASH: PARA QUE NO LOS SIGAN ESOS FANS, BABETAS

DANY: (ARRASTRA UN CARTON) AQUI ESTA LA ROPA QUE ENCONTRE

FOSSAKARO: A VER QUE HAY (ESPULGA LA ROPA)

LUIS: VISTANSE COMO CHOLOS

JEFF HARDY: UNA PREGUNTA, DILA FOSSAKARO

FOSSAKARO: ¿Y DONDE SE SUPONE QUE VAMOS A GUARDAR LA ROPA?

LUIS: AQUI (MUESTRA UNA MOCHILA)

FOSSAKARO: OK

JEFF HARDY: OK, ESTA BIEN

FOSSAKARO: AQUI HAY UNA SUDADERA CON GORRO,

JEFF HARDY: UNOS LENTES OSCUROS

LUIS: SE ME ESTAN QUEMANDO LAS PATAS (SE QUITA LOS TENIS)

TODOS: ¡FUCHI!

RAUL: ¡HUELE A PATAS!

SANDSLASH: LAVAR PATAS

TITA: FUCHI (TITA TRAE TALCO, LO ABRE Y LO DERRAMA EN LAS PATAS DE LUIS)

SHINRA: ¡HUELE A PATAS! LAVATELAS CON ALCOHOL Y JABON

JEFF HARDY: GRACIAS TITETA POR TU ESFUERZO

TITA: TITA

JEFF HARDY: TITA

TITA: OK

UN RATO DESPUES...

AKAMARU: OIGAN, PARECE QUE NO LOS CONOZCO, SI TU FOSSAKARO NO TE CONOZCO, MENOS A TI JEFF HARDY

DANY: MIREN, VOY A IR A LA MOSCA A PROSTITUIRME, DICEN QUE ESTOY BIEN BUENA

JEFF HARDY: (RISOTADA) ¡DANY! (RISOTADA)

SHINRA: (RISOTADA) ¿A POCO? ¿Y NO TIENES CREDENCIAL DE SANIDAD?

DANY: NO, NO SE DONDE SE CONSIGUE

FOSSAKARA: NOS ESTAMOS MURIENDO DE HAMBRE

ETNOM: TRAIGO COMIDA DE GATO

ZORTIKA: TENGO SALSA, SAL Y LIMON

FOSSAKARA: NO SE SI PODRE COMERLO, PERO A VER

(ETNOM PREPARA LA COMIDA DE GATO)

ZORTIKA: SABE BIEN, NADA MAL

FOSSAKARA: SABE A POLLO

LUIS: VAMONOS AL AUTO A DEJAR A DANIELA

EN EL ESTACIONAMIENTO...

LESLY: OYE NIÑO ¿NO HAS VISTO A LOS FOSSAS?

INO: O A JEFF HARDY

LUIS: SE FUERON POR ALLA (SEÑALA)

(SE VAN LOS FANS)

FOSSAKARA: NOS SALVASTE DE ESTA CORRETEADA

JEFF HARDY: GRACIAS

ETNOM: OH SI

LUIS: DANY, CORRE AL AUTO

DANY: SE ME VA A CAER LA FALDA Y SE ME VAN A VER LOS CALZONES

SANDSLASH: PONTE ESTE CORDON DE MIS TENIS Y SOLO CORRE AL AUTO

DANY: GRACIAS (SE VA CORRIENDO Y SE LE CAE LA FALDA)

PUBLICO: (RISAS, RISOTADAS, APLAUSOS, FLASHES DE CAMARAS, SILBIDOS, CELULARES ACTIVOS) ¡MIREN! (SEÑALAN A DANY) ¡ANDA UN BICHI! (DANY SE TUERCE COMO SI FUERE TIMIDO Y GRITA) ¡HAY QUE SUBIRLO A ! ¡A FACEBOOK! ¿MY SPACE? A QUE , A, A ¡DAILYMOTION!

AKAMARU: ¡CORRE!

SHINRA: (RISOTADA) SE LE CAYO LA FALDA

TITA: TRAE MEDIAS

FOSSAKARO: TANGA

ZORTIKA: ¡OUCH!

DANY: NO SE RIAN DE MI, ME DA PENA (SE PONE UNA MANO EN LAS NALGAS Y LA OTRA EN LA UNION DE LAS PIERNAS)

JEFF HARDY: VEN ACA DANY

PUBLICO: ¡JEFF HARDY! ¡A EL!

JEFF HARDY: SIENTO DECIRLES QUE ME LLAMO FOSSAKARO, EL BABETAS Y DEJENME EN PAZ

LESLY: OK, ESTA BIEN FOSSA

PUBLICO: (TONO TRISTE) AHH

INO: VAMONOS (EL PUBLICO SE RETIRA)

DANY: (CAMINA HACIA DONDE ESTA SANDSLASH) SANDSLASH, TEN TU CORDON (DANY LE DA EL CORDON ROTO A SANDSLASH) PERO LO BUENO AYUDO EN ALGO

AKAMARU: Y YA QUE VAS A LA MOSCA, VENDEME ESTOS BOLETOS DE SANDSLASH Y SHINRA ACCESS, CUESTAN 15 DOLARES CADA UNO, VENDELOS A ESE PRECIO ¿OK? (AKAMARU LE DA LOS BOLETOS A DANY) SON 100

DANY: ¿Y CUANTO ME VAS A DAR?

AKAMARU: YA TE DIERON 2500 DOLARES

DANY: ESTA BIEN,

AKAMARU: SON 1500 DOLARES ¿OK?

SANDSLASH: GRACIAS, MIS CORDONES YA ESTAN PODRIDOS, TENGO QUE COMPRAR OTROS PORQUE SI LES DOY A ESTOS UN JALON, SE ME VAN A QUEDAR EN LA MANOS, OIGAN, ¿ME PODRIAN PRESTAR CALZADO? PORQUE NO TENGO CORDONES

FOSSAKARA: AYY, ESAS VUVUZELAS ESTUVIERON ARROJANDO BABAS Y MICROBIOS POR TODAS PARTES

ZORTIKA: Y COMO HACEN (HACE COMO UN AULLIDO)

TITA: TEN ESTAS CHANCLAS (TIRA LAS CHANCLAS AL SUELO)

SANDSLASH: (METE LOS PIES DENTRO DE UNA DE ELLAS) NO ME QUEDAN, ESTOY PATON

FOSSAKARA: NO, NO NO

LUIS: NO HAY OTRO CALZADO, VENDI TODOS LOS PARES

ZORTIKA: VAMONOS A COMER

ETNOM: VAMONOS

FOSSAKARA: AGUANTENSE

JEFF HARDY: AGARRA LAS BOTAS PUES PONTELAS

SANDSLASH: GRACIAS

TITA: CORRAN TODOS AL AUTO (TODOS CORREN) YO ECHO AGUAS

EN LA PIZZERIA...

TITA: ¿QUE SABOR DE PIZZAS QUIEREN?

AKAMARU: PEPPERONI

SHINRA: OK

SANDSLASH: MI FAVORITA

TITA: FOSSAS, ¿CUAL?

FOSSAKARA: LA CLASICA

ETNOM: ¿CLASICA?

ZORTIKA: PEPPERONI Y CHAMPIÑON

ETNOM: OK

TITA: DANY, ALEJANDRO, YES Y MARY

DANY: LA SUPER TOOGINO´S

YESENIA: ¿CUAL ES ESA?

ALEJANDRO: LA QUE TIENE JAMON, TOCINO, PEPPERONI, CHILE, ACEITUNA, CEBOLLA, CHAMPIÑON Y CHORIZO

MARICHUY: AH, TIENE CASI DE TODO

TITA: FOSSAKARO HARDY ¿CUAL?

FOSSAKARO: ITALIANISIMA

JEFF HARDY: SIP

TITA: LUIS, ¿CUAL PIDO?

LUIS: PEPPERONI

TITA: ¿Y TU VITAN?

JEFFREY VITAN: VEGETARIANA

UN RATO DESPUES...

AKAMARU: QUE DELICIOSA PIZZA, JEFFIE VITAN NO PUEDE COMER CARNE

JEFFREY VITAN: ¿QUE TAL SI ES CERDO O RES? YO NO COMO ESAS CARNES

FOSSAKARO: A AKAMARU NO LE GUSTAN LAS PIZZAS QUE TIENEN FRIJOL

AKAMARU: ¡CALLATE! BIEN QUE NO SABES HACER NADA, ¿PERO COMO SI ERES BUENO PARA LA CHISMOGRAFIA?

FOSSAKARO: ES LA NETA

SHINRA: SI PAGARAN POR SER CHISMOSO, YA TE HABRIAS HECHO RICO

DANY: YESENIA, SABE BIEN ESTA PIZZA

TITA: SABE BIEN, ESTO SI ES SABOR TOOGINO´S

ZORTIKA: ESTO SI ES VIDA

TODOS ESTAN DURMIENDO...

JEFF HARDY: AHH, ME SIENTO MUY RARO, DEBERIA VERME EN EL ESPEJO

(JEFF HARDY VA AL BAÑO A VERSE EN EL ESPEJO Y PRENDE LA LUZ)

JEFF HARDY: ¿QUE? ¿ACASO SOY UN VAMPIRO? PUES TENGO COLMILLOS LARGOS Y AFILADOS, MIS OJOS DEL COLOR DE LA SANGRE, TENGO LA MUSCULATURA MAS DESARROLLADA EN MIS BRAZOS

UN DIA DESPUES...

AKAMARU: MIRA, HARDY, SI TE MIRAN POR AQUI, NOS ESTARAN CORRETEANDO Y DANDO LATA LOS FANS POR TODO MEXICALI Y BAJA CALIFORNIA HASTA AQUI Y TENDREMOS QUE METER A FOSSAKARO EN ESO, ASI QUE PARA RESOLVER EL ROLLO... TENDRAS QUE VESTIRTE COMO FOSSAKARO

JEFF HARDY: ¿CON ESA CAMISETA BLANCA Y PANTALON ROTO?

AKAMARU: ¡NOOO! AHORITA VENGO

(AKAMARU BUSCA EN LA MALETA DE FOSSAKARO UNA PLAYERA, UNOS TENIS, UN CINTO ARCOIRIS, UN CALCETIN DE CADA COLOR Y LOS SHORTS Y VA CON JEFF HARDY)

JEFF HARDY: Y... ¿QUE ES ESA BOLA DE ROPA?

AKAMARU: PONTE ESTO

JEFF HARDY: (ESPULGA LA BOLA DE ROPA Y MUESTRA LOS CALCETINES) ¿FOSSAKARO TRAE UN CALCETIN AMARILLO FOSFORESCENTE Y OTRO ROSA FOSFORESCENTE?

AKAMARU: SI

JEFF HARDY: ESTE CINTO SE PARECE A UNO DE LOS QUE ME PONGO, PERO ESTE ES ARCOIRIS

AKAMARU: PUES SI, ASI SE LO PONE FOSSAKARO

JEFF HARDY: LOS TENIS ESTAN BIEN Y EL SHORTS TAMBIEN, PERO ESTA PLAYERA DE PATITAS SE VE CHISTOSA (RISA)

AKAMARU: SI, ¿VERDAD?

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES ...

AKAMARU: CREO QUE ERES CASI FOSSAKARO

JEFF HARDY: ¿Y LOS TATUAJES? ¿DE CASUALIDAD ESE FOSSA NO USA UN GUANTE O ALGO POR EL ESTILO?

AKAMARU: QUE YO ME ACUERDE NO SE PONE ESAS COSAS POR LO GENERAL

(ENTRA FOSSAKARO)

FOSSAKARO: AKAMARU, ¿FUISTE TU LA QUE ESPULGASTE MIS CHIVAS?

JEFF HARDY: SIP, FUE LA QUE DICES

AKAMARU: ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA?

FOSSAKARO: NO ¿Y POR QUE AGARRASTE MIS ZAPATOS Y MI ROPA?

AKAMARU: PORQUE TENDREMOS QUE HACER PASAR A ESTE POR OTRA PERSONA, YA QUE DE NO HACERLO... NOS ARRIESGAMOS A SER CORRETEADOS POR LOS FANS DE ESTE QUE ES EL ENIGMA CARISMATICO POR TODITO MEXICALI Y BAJA CALIFORNIA Y VAMOS A TENER UN MONTON DE MIRONES HASTA EN LA TAZA DEÑ BAÑO POR AQUI Y LUEGO VAMOS A AVENTAR SIGNOS, COMAS, PUNTOS Y DIAGONALES AL PUBLICO

FOSSAKARO: AHH...

JEFF HARDY: ¿Y NO TE PONES ALGO EN LAS MANOS?

FOSSAKARO: NO CASI, PERO UNA VEZ EN UNA FIESTA DE DISFRACES ME PUSE UNA CAPA LARGA NEGRA, UN TRAJE DE MORADO CON NEGRO PEGADO AL CUERPO QUE TENIA UNAS ESPONJAS PARA APARENTAR QUE TIENES UNOS MUSCULOS UN POCO MAS GRANDES DE LO NORMAL, UNAS BOTAS OSCURAS AJUSTADAS A LAS PIERNAS Y UNOS GUANTES QUE SE ADAPTAN A LA FORMA DE TUS BRAZOS Y DEDOS QUE LLEGAN A CUBRIRTE CASI TODO EL BRAZO DE COLOR NEGRO. TAMBIEN TRAIA UNOS COLMILLOS QUE SUPURABAN SANGRE ¿Y QUE MAS HICE QUE NO RECUERDO? ¿QUE HICE?

AKAMARU: CREO QUE TE..

FOSSAKARO: ME HICE UN DELINEADO DE OJOS NEGRO Y LAS ORILLAS ME LAS PINTE DE MORADO QUE CONTENIA DIAMANTINA, HACIENDOME LINEAS PARA ARRIBA Y ABAJO

AKAMARU: TE ENCONTRE LOS GUANTES EN LA MALETA

FOSSAKARO: LOS GUANTES ME LOS PONGO A VECES POR QUE ME SIENTO CON UNA FUERZA CAPAZ DE SER TAN SEDUCTORA QUE ESTA OCULTA EN MIS BRAZOS QUE PODRIA ATRAPAR UNA HEMBRA QUE ESTUVIERE ENAMORADA DE MI, Y ME CREO VAMPIRO, MAS NO SE SI ME HAS VISTO...

AKAMARU: OK, ESE ROLLO QUEDO RESUELTO: EL FISICO... PERO DEBERIAS MAQUILLARTE LOS TATUAJES. Y APRENDETE LO QUE PUEDAS EL TROMPABULARIO DE ESTE FOSSAKARO Y EL POLLO ESTA LISTO...

EN LA CASA DEL HUGO...

AKAMARU:(GOLPEA LA PUERTA) ¡HUGO!

FOSSAKARO:¡HUGO AL CUADRADO!

JEFF HARDY: ¡COCO! ¡COCO! ¡COCO! ¡COCO! ¡COCO!

(HUGO SALE DE LA CASA)

HUGO: ¿QUE ONDA? Y... ¿QUIEN FUE EL TONTITO QUE GRITO LO DEL CUADRADO Y LO DEL COCO?

FOSSAKARO: AY, PUES YO GRITE LO DEL CUADRADO Y ESTE GRITO EL #%&) COCO

HUGO: ¿Y QUIEN ES ESTE? FOSSAKARO, ¿ACASO ES TU HERMANO?

FOSSAKARO: SIP

JEFF HARDY: SOY JENN SHEPARD HARUNO, PUNTO, COMA Y DIAGONAL

HUGO: TONTITO, ¿QUE NO SABES ESPAÑOL? O... ¿ACASO ESTAS PEDO?

JEFF HARDY: SI SE, Y NO ESTOY ESO QUE DICES ¿¡ALGUN COMENTARIO!

HUGO: NO HAY PEDO, AY MUERE

MAS TARDE...

(HAY UN MONTON DE GENTE EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA DE AKAMARU)

FOSSAKARO: HAGAN 6 FILAS (TODOS HACEN FILAS) SOLO 20 PUEDEN ENTRAR, HAGAN UNA FILA DE 20 PERO AGARRARAN UNA PIEDRITA DE ESTA BOLSA SIN VER, EL QUE LA TENGA BLANCA SERA EL QUE FORMARA LA PRIMER FILA (TODOS SACAN UNA PIEDRITA SIN VER) HAGAN UNA FILA AQUI LOS QUE TENGAN PIEDRITA BLANCA (VAN 20 A HACER LA FILA) BOLETOS, DEME CADA QUIEN SU BOLETO (FOSSAKARO REVISA LA PARTE TRASERA DE CADA BOLETO, LO CORTA Y ENTREGA LA PARTE MAS LARGA HASTA LLEGAR A 20) PASEN

ADENTRO...

PUBLICO: (TODOS ENTRAN) ORALE, LA PC, ES MAS PEQUEÑO DE LO QUE EN REALIDAD SE VE EN INTERNET

AKAMARU: BIENVENIDOS A ESTA VISITA AL ESTUDIO DE SANDSLASH Y

PUBLICO: UN NIÑO LEVANTA LA MANO) SI, ¿DONDE ESTA EL BAÑO?

AKAMARU: ALLA (SEÑALA DONDE ESTA EL BAÑO Y EL NIÑO SE VA CORRIENDO)

EN LA CASA DE AKAMARU...

UN DIA DESPUES...

(FOSSAKARO Y JEFF ANDAN RASCANDOSE SUS CABEZAS)

FOSSAKARO: UYYY, ¡QUE COMEZOOON! ¡&$#?/ =/&$%!

JEFF HARDY: ¡CREO QUE TENGO ESCORPIONES Y ALACRANES PICANDOME LA CABEZAAAA!

SHINRA: (RISA) PARECEN UN PAR DE PERROS SARNOSOS (RISA) (PENSAMIENTO) SI SUPIERAN QUE LES ESPARCI UN PUÑADO DE POCHOS EN SUS CABEZAS PARA QUE ANDUVIERAN COMO UN VIL PAR DE PERROS SARNOSOS

JEFF HARDY: FOSSA, RASCAME LA CABEZA Y YO RASCO LA TUYA (LOS DOS SE RASCAN LA CABEZA DEL OTRO)

(ENTRA AKAMARU)

AKAMARU: ¡TRANQUILOS! ¡NO SE AGARREN DE LOS MOCOS ASI! (AKAMARU SEPARA A FOSSAKARO Y A JEFF)

FOSSAKARO: ¡NOS ESTABAMOS RASCANDO NUESTRAS CABEZAS!

AKAMARU: PENSE QUE ESTABAN AGARRADOS DE LOS MOCOS, PERO.. ¡¿QUE TRAEN EN SUS CABEZAS?

JEFF HARDY: COMEZON EXTREMA

FOSSAKARO: SI, SI, SI

AKAMARU: DEJENME VER SUS CABEZAS

(AKAMARU ESPULGA LA CABEZA DE FOSSAKARO Y LA DE JEFF)

FOSSAKARO: PRIMA, ¿QUE TENEMOS?

AKAMARU: AMBOS TIENEN PIOJOS

JEFF HARDY: ¡¿PIOJOS? POR ESO TRAEMOS COMEZONERA

AKAMARU: AGUANTENME UNOS SEGUNDOS

UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES...

FOSSAKARO: PRIMA, ¿QUE TRAES?

AKAMARU: LINDANO

JEFF HARDY: ¿QUE ES ESO?

AKAMARU: ES UN MATA PIOJOS

FOSSAKARO: ES DDT DE PIOJOS

JEFF HARDY: AYY, AL FIN

AKAMARU: SUELTENSE LAS GREÑAS Y AL BAÑO

UN RATO DESPUES...

FOSSAKARO: (SECANDOSE EL PELO CON UNA TOALLA) AHH, ME SIENTO MEJOOOR

JEFF HARDY: AYY, YA ME SIENTO LIBRE

FOSSAKARO: CANTA UNA ROLA DE LOS FOSSAS QUE MEMORICES TOTALMENTE

AKAMARU: ESTA BIEN

(AKAMARU CANTA)

TENGO UN PALO AFILADO, LO GUARDO EN MI BOLSILLO

HABLO VOLUMENES TOTAL PERO NUNCA UNA PALABRA

CUANDO ENCIENDO UNA CERILLA, UN INCENDIO QUE SUCEDERA

PERO LA LÍNEA ENTRE EL HUMO Y LAS LLAMAS LLEGA DESDIBUJADA

NO VES LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED

(NO VES LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED)

ETNOM: ESTÁS EN CAMINO POR ENCIMA DE SU CABEZA

TE VAS A AHOGAR EN LAS COSAS QUE USTED DIJO

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

ES UNA PARADOJA, UN MISTERIO, UN ENIGMA  
>UNA PUERTA EN LA CARA Y SÓLO YO TENGO LA LLAVE<br>ENTIENDANLO, YO LOS HE ATRAPADO EN EL MEDIO

ATRAPADOS EN UNA RED POR SER HILADA POR MÍ

NO VES QUE LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED

(NO VES QUE LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED)  
>JUSTO LA VICTIMA DE SU PROPIA VANIDAD<p>

EL ARQUITECTO DE SU PROPIA DERROTA

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

NUNCA CAMINES LEJOS DE UNA PELEA QUE VALE LA PENA LUCHAR

NUNCA DUDES CUANDO TU SABES QUE VAS A ACTUAR

NUNCA PIERDAS TUS PALABRAS EN UN TONTO QUE NO QUIERE ESCUCHAR

NUNCA VENDAS TU ALMA CAUSARA QUE NUNCA LA COMPRARAS DE NUEVO... Y REGRESE

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

JEFF HARDY: GRAN MEMORIA, YO NO MEMORICE NI PAPA

FOSSAKARO: YO MENOS

EN LA NOCHE...

AKAMARU: FOSSA, YA SALIO EL MORRO, TU YA SABES

FOSSAKARO: EL SEMI NUDISTA A VER

SANDSLASH: ORALE, VERDAD QUE SIEMPRE SALE CON LA CARA PINTADA PARA QUE NO SEPAN SU IDENTIDAD

JEFF HARDY: ¡COPION! EL DIA QUE LO VEA LE COSTARA LA CARA COMPLETA

TITA: EL OTRO DIA VIMOS QUE ESTE ESTABA BESANDO A UNA MORRA, SE ACOSTO A UN LADO DE ELLA Y UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES LE MORDIO EL CUELLO A LA MORRA CON SUS COLMILLOS LARGOS Y AFILADOS

JEFF HARDY: MIRA, ¿ESTOY IMAGINANDO O TRAE MEDIAS COMO UNA MUJER?

AKAMARU: SIP CLARO QUE SI, ASI SALE SIEMPRE

TITA: JEFFIE SI SUPIERAS QUE VIMOS TU VIDEO ARTISTICO, EN EL CUAL SALES DESNUDO AL FINAL

JEFF HARDY: ¿QUE? PERO SE SUPONE QUE ESTA RESTRINGIDO EN YOUTUBE

TITA: SI, PERO LO VIMOS PORQUE NOS METIMOS A

JEFF HARDY: OK...

EN LA MAÑANA...

SHINRA Y JEFF HARDY ESTAN SOLOS...

SHINRA: QUIERO UNA REVANCHA, CARISMATA

JEFF HARDY: MIJO, ACEPTA LA DERROTA, ACEPTELA COMO LOS MACHOS

SHINRA: ¡QUIERO UNA REVANCHA!

JEFF HARDY: MIJO, MI RESPUESTA ES NO

SHINRA: ¡LA QUIERO AHORA, NO PARA MAÑANA!

JEFF HARDY: AHH.. ¡COMO CHIFLO UN BORRACHO ANOCHE!

SHINRA:¡QUIERO LA REVANCHA!

JEFF HARDY: VETE A DORMIR

SHINRA:REVANCHA

JEFF HARDY: ¡NO!

SHINRA:¡REVANCHA!

JEFF HARDY:¡QUE NO!

SHINRA:¡REVANCHA!

JEFF HARDY:¡QUE NO!

SHINRA: ¡ANDALE!

JEFF HARDY: ¡ESTA BIEN!

(SHINRA SE ACOMODA EN POSICION DE PELEA Y JEFF HARDY LE DA UNA PATADA Y LO MANDA A VOLAR)

SHINRA: ¡AYYY!

JEFF HARDY: USTED DIJO, ¿Y NO QUIERES UNA PATADA EN TU PROPIO TRASERO?

SHINRA: ¡NO NO NO NO NO NO!

(JEFF HARDY LE DA UNA PATADA EN EL TRASERO)

JEFF HARDY: TU LO PEDISTE, AHORA AGUANTE VARA PUES

(LLEGAN AKAMARU Y FOSSAKARO)

AKAMARU: ¿QUE PASO AQUI?

JEFF HARDY: ESTE PIDIO UNA REVANCHA Y YO SE LA DI

AKAMARU: SHINRA, ¡¿ESTAS CONTENTO?

SHINRA: AYY..

JEFF HARDY: ¿QUIERE MAS?

SHINRA: NO, GRACIAS

SANDSLASH: (APLAUDE) SHINRA, ESO TE PASA POR CREIDO, SER UN BRAVUCON, POR ANDAR HABLANDO PESTES

AKAMARU: ¿DE QUIEN?

SHINRA: ¡NO LO DIGAS! Y SERE TU GATO POR TRES MESES

SANDSLASH: ¡NO ME SOBORNES! POR ANDAR HABLANDO PESTES DE JEFFREY NERO HARDY... LO DIGO

AKAMARU: ¿QUE?

SHINRA: ¡CALLATE!

JEFF HARDY: ¿Y QUE ANDABA DICIENDO EL HIJO DE SU QUESO ROSA?

SHINRA: ¡BASTA!

SANDSLASH: MEJOR HUBIERAS CALLADO TUS PALABRAS

JEFF HARDY: ¿Y QUE DIJO?

SANDSLASH: QUE ERAS MAS FEO QUE UN PERRO Y QUE EL TINOCO

JEFF HARDY: ¿AH SI?

SANDSLASH: ASI COMO LO OYES

JEFF HARDY: ¿PUEDO?

AKAMARU: SI QUIERES

(JEFF HARDY LE DA VARIAS PATADAS EN EL TRASERO, LO CACHETEA, LE SACA SANGRE DE LA NARIZ Y LO DEJA TIRADO EN EL SUELO, CON UNA PIERNA POR AQUI, OTRA POR ALLA COMO UN COMPAS ABIERTO EN EL SUELO.)

DOS HORAS DESPUES...

FOSSAKARO: OYE FOSSITO, ¿QUIERES IR AL CINE?

JEFF HARDY: SI

(FOSSAKARO Y JEFF HARDY SE VAN AL CINE)

SANDSLASH: POBECITO SHINRA, LE PATEARON EL NALGATORIO

SHINRA: YA CALLATE ¡AY!

TITA: (RISA) ¿Y QUIEN TE DIO UNA PATIZA? PUES PARECE QUE TE LA DIO EL ANIMAL BATISTA

SHINRA: EL CARISMATA ENIGMATICO ESE

TITA, SANDSLASH Y AKAMARU: ¡ES ENIGMA CARISMATICO!

SHINRA: ¡COMO SEA! ¡UYYYY MI TRASERO!

TITA: SHINRA, ¿Y POR QUE NO LE PIDES A JEFF HARDY LA RECETA DEL ENIGMA CARISMATICO?

SHINRA: ¿Y POR QUE DEBERIA PEDIRSELA?

TITA: ¡ERHHH! ¡PUES PARA QUE SEAS IGUAL DE CARISMATICO QUE EL, BABETAS! (TITA LE DA UN SOPAPO A SHINRA)

SHINRA: AHHH

SANDSLASH: ¡¿Y PARA QUE TE AGARRASTE DEL MOCO ESTE DIA CON JEFFIE, SI ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS?

AKAMARU: PUES ERA LOGICO QUE TE DIERA UNA PATIZA

TITA: Y PARA QUE SEPAN QUE NO ME OLVIDE DE EL LE TRAIGO UNA SORPRESA

AKAMARU: AHH, Y TENIA QUE IR CON LA DANIELA A SU TIENDA DE REGALOS A VER QUE QUE LE VOY A REGALAR

SHINRA: ¿EL QUE DICE QUE COBRA 10 PESOS LA HORA?

AKAMARU: ESE ES

(AKAMARU AGARRA SU MORRAL Y SE VA)

EN LA TIENDA DE REGALOS...

DANY: (GIRA LA MANO, SALUDANDO) HOLA AMIGA

AKAMARU: ¿DE CASUALIDAD NO TIENES UN REGALO PARA ALGUIEN ESPECIAL?

DANY: NOVIOS, AMIGOS, CUMPLE...

AKAMARU: CUMPLEAÑOS Y AMIGOS

DANY: ¿EDAD?

AKAMARU: 32 AÑOTES

DANY: AYY AMIGA QUE GRANDOTE ¿Y QUIEN ES?

AKAMARU: JEFFREY NER

DANY: ¿TODAVIA ESTA AQUI?

AKAMARU: SIP, CLARO QUE SI Y HOY ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS

DANY: TE RECOMIENDO ESTA MOVIE (SACA UNA PELICULA)

AKAMARU: ¿AMERICAN BEAUTY? SU PORTADA TRAE A UNA PERSONA MOSTRANDO SU ESPALDA DESNUDA

DANY: MALA IDEA, ¿QUE TAL ESTA MEMORIA DE PATITAS? (SACA UNA MEMORIA DE PATITAS)

AKAMARU: PUES ESTA BIEN PERO QUE MAS SE TE OCURRE

DANY: ESTO (DANY SACA UNAS MEDIAS Y UN LIGUERO)

AKAMARU: (RISA) ¿ESTAS LOCO? NI QUE FUERA TRASVESTI

DANY: ERA BROMA

AKAMARU: Y... ¿NO TIENES ALGO PARA FOSSAKARO?

DANY: ESTOS TRES TRAPOS PARA QUE SE LOS PONGA DE COLA

AKAMARU: PARA QUE SE CREA JEFF HARDY

DANY: ¡SII!

AKAMARU: ¿Y QUE MAS TIENES?

DANY: ESTE DESODORANTE QUE HUELE A CEBOLLAS

AKAMARU: ME IMAGINO QUE HA DE APESTAR (AKAMARU HUELE EL DESODORANTE A CEBOLLAS) ¡A RAYOOS!

DANY: (HACE UNAS MUECAS) ¿VERDAD QUE APESTA FEO?

AKAMARU: AYY SIPI

DANY: SIRVE PARA ALEJAR ESCRUPULOSOS

AKAMARU: Y.. ¿NO VAS A PROSTITUIRTE?

DANY: SI, Y VOY A COBRAR 10 PESOS LA HORA Y POR QUE LA PREGUNTA

AKAMARU: PUES UN HIJO DE LA TOSTADA QUE SE VISTE DE VIEJA TE ANDA BUSCANDO DESDE HACE DIAS Y NO TE HA HALLADO

DANY: GRACIAS Y TEN (DANY LE DA UN LLAVERO QUE DICE MEXICO, LA MEMORIA, LOS TRAPOS, EL CEBOLLORANTE 2 TARJETAS DE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LAS MEDIAS, EL LIGUERO Y LA PELICULA) SON 50 PESOS

AKAMARU: ¡QUE BARATO!

DANY: NOMAS PORQUE ERES MI AMIGA Y ERES BUENA PAGA Y ME LOS PUEDES DAR DESPUES

AKAMARU: TEN, 25 PESOS (AKAMARU LE DA 25 PESOS A DANY)

DANY: GRACIAS AMIGA Y AGARRA UN PAPEL DE REGALO, EL QUE TU QUIERAS

AKAMARU: GRACIAS, Y VOY A IR CON LUIS HARDYSTA

UN RATO DESPUES...

CON LUIS HARDYSTA...

LUIS: HOLAP

AKAMARU: HOLAP, ¿ME PODRIAS HACER UN PARO?

LUIS: DEPENDE DE QUE

AKAMARU: DE EMPAQUETAR REGALOS

LUIS: OK, ¿TRAES TODO?

AKAMARU: SI

LUIS: PASA

(AKAMARU PASA A LA CASA DE LUIS HARDYSTA)

AKAMARU: MIRA LO QUE COMPRE A FOSSA Y NER

LUIS: NO ME DIGAS QUE JEFF HARDY ESTA AQUI

AKAMARU: PUES SI ESTA AQUI

LUIS: TENEMOS QUE ENVOLVER LOS REGALOS

AKAMARU: SI ASI ES

(LUIS AGARRA LA BOLSA DE AKAMARU Y SACA LAS COSAS)

LUIS: TRAES UN LLAVERO QUE DICE MEXICO, UNAS PRENDAS DE MUJER, UN CEBOLLORANTE, UNAS TARJETAS DE FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, UNA MEMORIA DE PATITAS, LOS TRAPOS COLA, LA PELI

AKAMARU: LA PELICULA, EL LLAVERO, LA COSA ESA DE PATAS SON PARA EL NER

UN RATO DESPUES...

LUIS: LISTO, YA ESTAN LOS REGALOS

AKAMARU: GRACIAS, TEN 15 PESOS (AKAMARU LE DA DINERO A LUIS)

LUIS: SI TIENES TIEMPO, PIDELE UN AUTOGRAFO A JEFF HARDY, PORFIS

AKAMARU: A VER SI PUEDO

CON SANDSLASH, AKAMARU Y SHINRA...

SHINRA: (ESTA SENTADO) AYY, ME DUELEN MIS POMPIS POR TU CULPA

SANDSLASH: Y DATE DE SANTOS QUE NO DIJE LO OTRO

SHINRA: SI..

SANDSLASH: CLARO, PUES RECIBIO UNA PATIZA CHACALERA

SHINRA: APENAS ME PUEDO SENTAR, PONME UN COJIN EN MIS NALGUITAS

SANDSLASH: ESTA BIEN

DOS HORAS DESPUES...

AFUERA DEL CINE...

FOSSAKARO: HOY ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS... ¿VERDAD?

JEFF HARDY: SIP, HOY ES 31 DE AGOSTOP

FOSSAKARO: Y MIO TAMBIEN

JEFF HARDY: NO ME ECHES MENTIRAS

FOSSAKARO: OYE, NO FUE MI CULPA HABER NACIDO EL 31 DE AGOSTO, IGUAL QUE TUNAS

JEFF HARDY: COPION

FOSSAKARO: MMM.. ¿VERDAD?

JEFF HARDY: SI

(SUENA EL CELULAR DE FOSSAKARO)

FOSSAKARO: SONO MI DISPOSITIVO

JEFF HARDY: A VER

FOSSAKARO: VAMOS, TE VOY A INVITAR A UN LADO

JEFF HARDY: OK PUES

FOSSAKARO Y JEFF HARDY ESTAN EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA DE TITA...

JEFF HARDY: ¿Y QUE HACEMOS AQUI?

FOSSAKARO: NO LO SE

JEFF HARDY: AQUI HAY UN PAPEL Y DICE QUE ENTREMOS

FOSSAKARO: PUES ENTREMOS

(FOSSAKARO Y JEFF HARDY ENTRAN A LA CASA DE TITA)

LUIS, AKAMARU, SANDSLASH, TITA Y HUGO: (SALEN) ¡FELIZ HARDY CUMPLEAÑOS!

FOSSAKARO: ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?

AKAMARU: FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS JEFF HARDY Y FOSSAKARO...

SANDSLASH: AQUI ESTA SU COMIDA FAVORITA

FOSSAKARO Y JEFF HARDY: ¡POOOLLOOO! (ESTAN BABEANDO CON LA LENGUA DE FUERA)

SANDSLASH: ESTA BIEN

TITA: JEFFIE AQUI ESTA TU REGALO (LE DA UN REGALO A JEFF HARDY)

JEFF HARDY: AYY, GRACIAS

TITA: AH, Y AQUI ESTA TU REGALO FOSSITA, PARA QUE LUEGO NO DIGAS QUE NO TE DI NADA (LE DA UN REGALO A FOSSAKARO)

FOSSAKARO: AÑEÑE

AKAMARU: AQUI TIENEN SUS REGALITOS

FOSSAKARO: AÑEÑE

HUGO: JEFF HARDY, ¿TU ERES?

(JEFF HARDY SACUDE LA CABEZA INDICANDO SI)

HUGO: MENTIROSO, ¿Y POR QUE DIJISTE SER HERMANO DE FOSSAKARO?

JEFF HARDY: PARA QUE NO ANDARAN LOS FANS COMO MOSCAS

HUGO: YA ENTENDI, ME LA CREI

JEFF HARDY: MIRA, TE COMISTE EL CUENTO CHINO, ¿VERDAD?

HUGO: OH SI, ME COMI EL CUENTO

JEFF HARDY: MIRA COCO

HUGO: HUGO

JEFF HARDY: ¡COMO SEA QUE TE LLAMES! PERO ¿COMO VAS A CREER QUE FOSSAKARO TIENE HERMANOS, PUES FOSSAKARO NO LOS TIENE?

HUGO: AHH, CAI EN EL POLLO...

LUIS: (RISA) BABETAS, NO TE DEBES CONFIAR

HUGO: ¿VERDAD QUE SI?

JEFF HARDY: OYE ¿QUIEN ERES TU?

LUIS: SOY LUIS

JEFF HARDY: AHH, MUCHO GUSTO

(LUIS SACA UNA AGENDA Y UNA PLUMA DE SU BOLSILLO)

HUGO: LUIS, ¿QUE VAS A HACER?

(ENTRA DANY)

DANY: HOLA

TODOS: HOLA

DANY: YESENIA, ALEJANDRO, MARICHUY

(ENTRAN YESENIA, ALEJANDRO Y MARICHUY)

ALEJANDRO: ¿ME PODRIAN PRESTAR EL BAÑO POR FAVOR?

TITA: SI

ALEJANDRO: (HACIENDO QUE TROTA) ¿DONDE ESTA?

AKAMARU: POR ALLA (SEÑALA HACIA DONDE ESTA EL BAÑO)

ALEJANDRO: OK (CORRE HACIA EL BAÑO)

DANY: ME PREGUNTO QUE HABRA EN LA PC (DANY VA Y TECLEA EN LA PC)

YESENIA: ¡NO TOQUES ESO!

MARICHUY: MIRA Y YA

DANY: NO

MARICHUY: LA VAS A DESCOMPONER

DANY: ¿COMO PONGO MUSIC?

TITA: ABRE TITA EN EL ESCRITORIO

DANY: OK (TECLEA EN LA PC)

INO: ESCANDALO ROCKERO

AKAMARU. CHIDA MUSICA

TITA: ESTAN ROAD OF DESTRUCTION, SLAVE, VOICES, IT´S A NEW DAY, KISS OR KILL, NEXT BEST THING

JEFF HARDY: Y... ¿NO ESTA LA DE NO MORE WORDS?

TITA: ANDALE

(ALEJANDRO SALE DEL BAÑO)

ALEJANDRO: TA CHILA ESTA MUSICA

DANY: ¿NO HAS ESCUCHADO LA CANCION SLAVE?

ALEJANDRO: NO ME ACUERDO, ¿PERO COMO VA UNA PARTE?

DANY: NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>BROKEN TILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,

ALEJANDRO: CREO QUE NO

DANY: ES LO QUE RECUERDO

ALEJANDRO: PARA ESO Y CANTA UN POCO DE BAD ROMANCE

DANY: RAH-RAH-AH-AH-AH

ROMA-ROMA-MA-MA-MA

GA-GA OOH LA-LA

WANT YOUR A BAD ROMANCE

ALEJANDRO: ORALE, LADY GAGA

DANY: QUIERO PINTAR MI PELO

MARICHUY: ¿POR?

DANY: PORQUE SOY LADY GAGA

YESENIA: ORALE

DANY: ¿SABIAN QUE LADY GAGA ES HERMAFRODITA?

YESENIA: ¡AH COMO &$#"%& CON ESO!

ALEJANDRO: PURO ENCUERADERO CON LADY GAGA

MARICHUY: SI

YESENIA: ¿Y VIERON EL VIDEO POKER FACE?

DANY: AJA

ALEJANDRO: SE ENCUERA, ¿VERDAD?

CON INO KANGHURU...

INO: LE VOY A HABLAR A LA TITA

(INO MARCA EN SU CELULAR)

EN LA FIESTA DE FOSSAKARO Y JEFF HARDY...

TITA: (SUENA EL CELULAR DE TITA) ¿HORA QUIEN ESTARA DANDO LATA? (CONTESTA) ¿QUIEN ESTA DANDO LATA AHORA?

INO: ¿PUES ONDE TAS?

TITA: EN LA CASA DE MI CUERPO

INO: EN TU CASA OK

TITA: TENGO UN FIESTON AHORA

INO: AY VOY

TITA: OK

UN RATO DESPUES...

SANDSLASH: ¿INO?

TITA: SIP, INO

AKAMARU: (CARA DE CONFUNDIDA) ¿HOLA?

FOSSAKARO: HOLAP PRIMA

AKAMARU: YA ERA HORA DE QUE SALIERAS DEL NIDO DE RATAS DE TU CASA

INO: HOLAP, SI

LUIS: OIGAN, Y ¿POR QUE NO CELEBRAMOS?

HUGO: ¿VERDAD QUE SI?

SANDSLASH: QUIERO MOVER EL BOTE

TITA: MUSIC

(HUGO PONE MUSICA)

SANDSLASH: ¡A MOVER EL BOTE!

AKAMARU: CANTEMOS SANDSLASH N M W

AKAMARU Y SANDSLASH: I GOT A SHARP STICK, I KEEP IN MY POCKET

I SPEAK VOLUMES NEVER UTTER A WORD

WHEN YOU STRIKE A MATCH, A FIRE WILL HAPPEN

BUT THE LINE BETWEEN THE SMOKE AND THE FLAMES GET BLURED

DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL

(DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL)

YOU'RE IN WAY OVER YOUR HEAD

YOU'RE GONNA DROWN IN THE THINGS THAT YOU SAID

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

IT'S A PARADOX, A MYSTERY, A RIDDLE

A DOOR IN YOUR FACE AND ONLY I HAVE THE KEY

DO UNDERSTAND, YOU'LL BE CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE

CAUGHT IN A WEB BY BEING SPUN BY ME

DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL

(DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL)

JUST A VICTUM OF YOUR OWN CONCEIT

THE ARCHITECT OF YOUR OWN DEFEAT

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

NEVER WALK AWAY FROM A FIGHT THAT'S WORTH FIGHTING

NEVER HESITATE WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'RE GONNA ACT

NEVER WASTE YOUR WORDS ON A FOOL YOU WON'T LISTEN

NEVER SELL YOUR SOUL CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER BUY IT... BACK

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

EN LA CASA DE LA TITA...

(TODOS ESTAN ACOSTADOS CON LAS MANOS Y PATAS ABIERTAS)

TITA: ¡AYY! MI PANCITA ESTA AL TOPE

JEFF HARDY: YAAA... NO... PUEDO... COMER... MAS...

HUGO: ME... RINDO...

TINOCO: ME DUELE MI PANCITA

(UN PERRO ESTA COMIENDOSE UN TROZO DE PIZZA)

AKAMARU: PERRITO GRACIAS POR AYUDARNOS

EN LA CASA DE AKAMARU...

EN LA NOCHE...

TODOS ESTAN DORMIDOS...

JEFF HARDY: (VA A VERSE EN UN ESPEJO) NO PUEDE SER ESTO OTRA VEZ NO

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

(JEFF HARDY TRAE COMO COJIN A AKAMARU, DORMIDO)

AKAMARU: (BOSTEZO) ¿QUE TRAIGO PESADO EN MI ESPALDA?

TITA: (SE TAPA LA NARIZ) OYE, TU BOCA DEBERIA TENER UNA ETIQUETA DE ADVERTENCIA

AKAMARU: JEFFIE (LE DA UNAS PALMADAS) ARRIBA (LO SACUDE) SUELTAME (SE REVOLOTEA)

TITA Y AKAMARU: ¡JEFFIE!

JEFF HARDY: ¿QUE PASO? YO NO HICE NADA

TITA: ARRIBA PEREZOSO

JEFF HARDY: ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI!

TITA: NO TE MUEVES, PUES ALGO TENEMOS QUE DECIRTE

AKAMARU: OH SI

EN LA SALA...

JEFF HARDY ESTA SALIENDO DEL BAÑO CON UNA TOALLA EN LA CINTURA...

TITA: PONTE EL PANTALON

JEFF HARDY: AY VOY

AKAMARU: AH, AL RATO VAMOS A LA CASA DE TITA

(JEFF HARDY SE LE CAE LA TOALLA, FOSSAKARO LO FOTOGRAFIA)

HUGO: MIRA...

TITA: (SILBA) ¡QUE CURVAS!

SANDSLASH: (LE TAPA LOS OJOS A AKAMARU CON LA MANO) NO MIRES

(SE QUEDAN SANDSLASH Y SHINRA CON LA BOCA ABIERTA)

AKAMARU: ¡QUITA LA MANO! (SANDSLASH QUITA MANO) SANDSLASH, ¿QUE TIENE DE MALO QUE MIRE A UN BICHI?

SANDSLASH: PUES SON COSAS QUE NO DEBERIAS VER

AKAMARU: TODOS NACEMOS BICHIS ¿O NO?

(JEFF HARDY SE VA TAPANDOSE CON LA TOALLA)

SANDSLASH: SI, SI

AKAMARU: MALO SERIA QUE VIERE A ESTE BICHI CON MORBOSIDAD ¿O NO ES ASI LA COSA?

SANDSLASH: AJA

AKAMARU: (LE QUITA EL CELULAR A FOSSAKARO) ¡QUITA ESO!

UNA HORA DESPUES...

EN LA CASA DE LA TITA...

DANY: HOLA

TODOS: HOLA

DANY: ¿SABIAN QUE TOMO HORMONAS FEMENINAS?

TITA: PARA TENER BUBIS GRANDES

DANY: SI Y MIREN, TRAIGO BRASSIER (DANY SACA EL TIRANTE) MIREN

(TODOS SE RIEN)

JEFF HARDY: ¿ERES GAY O QUE?

DANY: SOY MUJER Y SOY TU AMIGA

AKAMARU: OK

TITA: DANY, AYY, JEFFIE TIENE UNAS CURVOTOTAS

DANY: ¿QUE TAN GRANDES TENIA LAS NALGAS?

TITA: ASI, BIEN GRANDOTAS

DANY: ¿QUE TANTO?

TITA: ESTABAN BUENAS PARA PONERLAS DE COJIN

DANY: ¿Y COMO SABES?

TITA: SE BAÑO, SALIO CON LA CAMISETA PUESTA Y CON LA TOALLA EN LA CINTURA, ESTABAMOS BA BA BA Y SE LE CAYO LA TOALLA Y QUE SE LE VA VIENDO...

DANY: SANDSLASH, ¿ES CIERTO QUE JEFF HARDY TIENE UN TRASEROTE?

SANDSLASH: SIP, MUY GRANDOTE LO TIENE

DANY: ¿A POCO? ¿COMO EL DE LA SABRINA?

AKAMARU: SIP

DANY: ¿QUE TAN GRANDES TIENE LAS PA...?

SANDSLASH Y AKAMARU: ¡¿QUE TE IMPORTA?

DANY: AYYY

DANY: ¿SABIAS QUE LADY GAGA ES HERMAFRODITA?

SANDSLASH: SI, LO QUE TU DIGAS

DANY: SABEN QUE VOY A PROSTITUIRME Y VOY A COBRAR 10 PESOS LA HORA CERCA DEL CETYS

AKAMARU: TU TRASERO LE SALDRAN AMPOLLAS

ES DE NOCHE A LAS 8:00...

EN LA CASA DE AKAMARU...

TITA: HORA OIGO LADRAR AL PERRO

(SE APAGA LA LUZ)

DANY: ¡AYYY! ¡QUE MIEDO!

LESLY: ¡QUE TERROR!

JEFF HARDY: ¡SEMILLONES!

TITA: ¡HAY QUE SALIR DE AQUI!

JEFFREY VITAN: ¡POR AQUI!

(TODOS SE VAN A LA PUERTA Y LOS ATRAPA UNA RED)

DANY: ¡AHHH!

JEFFREY VITAN: ¿HORA QUE?

TITA: ¡AUXILIO!

SANDSLASH: ¡SOCORRO!

SHINRA: ¡AYUDA!

JEFF HARDY: ¡ESTAMOS ATRAPADOS!

AKAMARU: ¡HELP!

HUGO: AQUI TRAIGO UNA NAVAJA

TODOS: AHHH

HUGO: PERO NO SIRVE

TITA: ¡%&/$ "&)$#!

PORNOKID: ¿PA´QUE DICES?

TINOCO: ME DUELE MI PANCITA

FOSSAKARO Y JEFFREY VITAN: NOS APLASTAN TODITITO Y ESTAMOS CON LAS PATITAS HECHAS SPLIT Y NOS DUELEN FEO LOS TANATES

HUGO: ¡FOSSAKARO DIJO TANATES! ¡OIGAN!

EN UN MUELLE A LAS 2:30 AM...

HAY UNA CAJA...

TITA: (SE OYE QUE CAE ALGO) AYY, ¿DONDE ESTOY? (CAE ALGUIEN) ¡AY!

DANY: ¿QUIEN ERES?

TITA: T-I-T-A

DANY: UYYY, OYE, Y ¿NO LLEGASTE A VER EL PROGRAMA DE LA SABEL? ¿Y SABES QUE DECIA?

TITA: DE LOS JUGUETITOS ESOS, UNOS TAMALES PARA QUE SIENTAS PLACER ¿NO?

DANY: ANDALE, ¿Y NO VISTE LAS VIBRADORAS?

TITA: AH SI, LAS QUE SE PONEN EN EL PAN (CAE OTRA PERSONA)

JEFFREY VITAN: ¡UY! (CAE OTRA PERSONA)

SANDSLASH: ¡OUCH!

EN OTRA CAJA...

AKAMARU: NO ME PUEDO MOVER

JEFF HARDY: ME PEGASTES EN LOS TANATOS ¡UY!

FOSSAKARO: FUI YO

AKAMARU: ME APLASTAN, ME VAN A HACER TORTILLAS

FOSSAKARO: ¡NO ME PUEDO MOVER!

AKAMARU: YO MENOS, PORQUE PARECEN QUE TRAGARON PIEDRAS DE LO PESADOS QUE ESTAN

JEFF HARDY: ¡ESTAMOS ENCERRADOS EN UNA CAJA!

FOSSAKARO Y AKAMARU: ¡YA SABEMOS!

EN OTRA CAJA...

TINOCO: TENGO HAMBRE, AY MI PANCITA

HUGO: YA CALLATE, SI NO ESTARE PENSANDO EN COMIDA

SHINRA: SI

(SE OYE UN RUGIDO DE TRIPAS)

PORNOKID: FUI YO, TENGO HAMBRE

HUGO: NO TRAIGAS ESO, PORQUE DE ESA YA HAY MUCHA

LESLY: ¡ME VAN A HACER CACA USTEDES!

HUGO: ¡CALLATE!

(SUENA EL BARCO)

TODOS: ¿QUE ES ESO?

HUGO: SABE

LESLY: SUENA A UN TREN

TINOCO: BARCO

UNAS HORAS DESPUES...

EN UN BARCO...

TITA: HORA VAMOS A ESCAPAR

JEFFREY VITAN: ¿COMO?

TITA: ALAMBRE

DANY: NO

TITA: CLIP O SUJETAPAPELES

DANY:AQUI TENGO UNO TOMA

(SE VEN UNAS MANOS AFUERA DE LA CAJA Y DESBLOQUEANDO EL CANDADO)

TITA: YA ¡FIERRO POR LA CATORCE!

(TODOS SE SALEN DE LA CAJA Y PONEN TODO EN SU LUGAR)

JEFFREY VITAN: TA SOLO

TITA: ECHA AGUAS

SANDSLASH: CIRCULEN

(TODOS VAN HACIA EL CAPITAN)

TITA: HAY QUE ABRIR LA PUERTA CON CUIDADO

(TITA ABRE LA PUERTA)

DANY: ¡CIRCULEN!

SANDSLASH: ¡CALLATE!

(TODOS VAN HACIA EL CAPITAN)

TITA: ESPEREN AQUI

(TITA LE DA UN GOLPE EN LA NUCA AL CAPITAN)

DANY: ¿YA?

TITA: ¡AMARRENLO!

(TITA ESTA DESCODIFICANDO EL SISTEMA DEL BARCO)

JEFFREY VITAN: ¿YA?

TITA: ¡AGUANTA! (DA UNOS CLICS MAS) ¡LISTO!

DANY: (APLAUDE) UYYY

TITA: ¡SUJETENSE QUE AQUI VAMOS!

(ENTRA INO)

INO: ¡IMPOSIBLE! ESTO NO PUEDE SER SI ESTABAS...

TITA: ¿NO QUE NO SABIA?

INO: TU... ESTAR... EN... CAJA

SANDSLASH: NO

(INO & TITA SE PELEAN POR EL VOLANTE Y EL BARCO SE MUEVE POR TODOS LADOS)

LESLY: AHHH

AKAMARU: ¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI?

(SE ROMPEN LAS BARRERAS DEL BARCO)

SHINRA Y JEFF HARDY: ¡AHHH!

(SPLASH DE AGUA)

FOSSAKARO: PUES HORA QUE

JEFF HARDY: ¡CAIMOS EN EL MAR!

AKAMARU: ¡NOS VAMOS A AHOGAR!

FOSSAKARO: ¡SI!

JEFF HARDY: ¡ADIOS, MUNDO CRUEL!

AKAMARU: ¡CLARO QUE SI!

FOSSAKARO: ¡NOS VAN A TRAGAR LOS TIBURONES!

AKAMARU: ¡LOS CALAMARES!

FOSSAKARO: ¡LAS... LAS... LAS PIRAÑAS!

TODOS: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

FOSSAKARO: QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE FUISTES MI MEJOR PRIMA

JEFF HARDY: Y QUE USTEDES FUERON MIS MEJORES AMIGOS

AKAMRU: GRACIAS

EN LA NOCHE...

(LA CAJA ESTA RODANDO EN TIERRA Y SE ABRE DE UNA CARA, SALE JEFF HARDY DISPARADO Y RODANDO EN LA PLAYA Y TRAE LA BOCA LLENA DE ARENA, LE SALE UN MONTON DE ARENA DE LA BOCA, ESCUPE Y AGARRA SU LENGUA)

JEFF HARDY: ¿AKAMARU? ¿FOSSA? ¿SHINRA? (SUELTA SU LENGUA) ¡AKAMARU! ¡SHINRA! ¡FOSSA! ¡HOLA! ¡QUIEN SEA!

EN LA MAÑANA...

JEFF HARDY: ¡HOLAAA! (HACE ECO EN LA SELVA)

(SE MUEVE LA CAJA)

AKAMARU: OYE, ¿CUANDO LLEGAMOS AQUI?

JEFF HARDY: AHH, AHH ANOCHE

FOSSAKARO: ¿Y POR QUE NO NOS AVISASTE?

JEFF HARDY: ESTABAN DORMIDITOS Y NO LOS HALLABA

AKAMARU: OK, ¿Y NO HAY UN RIO POR AQUI?

JEFF HARDY: NO

AKAMARU: ¿COCOS?

FOSSAKARO: (EN UNA PALMERA) ¿DIJERON COCOS?

JEFF HARDY: BAJA UNOS

FOSSAKARO: HAGAN UN HOYITO PARA PONER LOS COCOS Y PONGANLE HOJAS

(AKAMARU Y JEFF HARDY EXCAVAN UN HOYO)

FOSSAKARO: ¡CACHEN LOS COCOS Y LAS HOJAS!

(JEFF HARDY LE CAE UN COCO EN LA CABEZA Y SE SOBA)

JEFF HARDY: ¡AY MI CABEZA! (TOMA EL COCO) ¿Y COMO VAMOS A ABRIR LOS COCOS?

AKAMARU: ESO ES SIMPLE, PIEDRAS

JEFF HARDY: VI PIEDRAS

AKAMARU: VE POR UNAS PIEDRAS

UN RATO DESPUES...

(JEFF HARDY VUELVE CON UN MONTON DE PIEDRAS)

JEFF HARDY: AQUI ESTAN

AKAMARU: ECHALAS AQUI (JEFF HARDY ECHA LAS PIEDRAS Y AKAMARU LAS ESPULGA) A VER, GRANDECITA AQUI, UNA GORDITA POR AQUI Y ESTA CON PUNTA AFILADA. ¡UN COCO!

JEFF HARDY: SE ME ESTIRO LA CAMISETA

AKAMARU: ¿PREFIERES MORIRTE DE HAMBRE QUE SE ESTIRE LA PLAYERA?

JEFF HARDY: TEN (JEFF HARDY LE DA UN COCO A AKAMARU Y LO ABRE)

AKAMARU: TEN BEBE UN POCO

JEFF HARDY: GRACIAS

UN RATO DESPUES...

EN OTRA PARTE DE LA ISLA...

TINOCO: (RUGIDO DE TRIPAS) ME DUELE MI PANCITA

LESLY: TENGO HAMBRE

HUGO: AQUI HAY PESCADO COCINADO

PORNOKID: A COMER PUES

SHINRA: PUES SI

(LLEGAN LOS FOSSAS)

LESLY: ¡HAY GENTE! ¡NO ESTAMOS SOLOS AQUI EN MEDIO DE LA NADA!

FOSSAKARA: TU NIÑO TAPON DE ALBERCA, TE ME HACES FAMILIAR, PERO NO SE DONDE TE HE VISTO,

PORNOKID: SOY RAFA

FOSSAKARA: DISCULPA RAFA, PERO TU NIÑO CON LENTES Y TU GREÑUDO CANOSO, ¿DE CASUALIDAD NO SALEN EN SANDSLASH Y ?

SHINRA: ¿DISCULPA? NO TENGO CANAS

ZORTIKA: SI PRIMA, ¿NO TE ACUERDAS QUE FUIMOS COMO HACE 10 DIAS A UN SHOW EN LINEA Y QUE LE PEDI UN AUTOGRAFO A JEFF HARDY?

FOSSAKARA: AH SI, ¿Y COMO SE LLAMAN USTEDES?

LESLY: LESLY

HUGO: HUGO

SHINRA: SHINRA MEIRA

PORNOKID: RAFAEL

TINOCO: HERIBERTO TINOCO

FOSSAKARA: FOSSAKARA

ZORTIKA: ZORTIKA

ETNOM: ETNOM, MUCHO GUSTO, SE NOTA QUE TRAEN HAMBRE, PUES ENTRENLE

HUGO: GRACIAS

LESLY: SIGAMOS COMIENDO

FOSSAKARA: ASI QUE SON TURISTAS

SHINRA: LLEGAMOS AQUI PORQUE NOS RAPTARON LOS BABAS DE OSO DE INO Y MITSU

ETNOM: ORALE

HUGO: PERO NO SABEMOS DONDE ESTAN SANDSLASH, FOSSAKARO, DANY, AKAMARU, JEFF HARDY, TITA, MAKUNGA, ETC, ETC...

ZORTIKA: ¿A POCO VENIA JEFF HARDY CON USTEDES?

LESLY: PUES CREO

FOSSAKARA: HUELO ALGO

TODOS: ¿QUE HUELES?

FOSSAKARA: COCOS ABIERTOS POR ALLA, ¡VAMOS!

LESLY: PUES YO VOY, NO SE SI QUIERAN IR

HUGO: VAMOS, COOKIE MONSTER

LESLY: ¡CALLATE!

HUGO: COOKIE MONSTER

LESLY: ¡YA!

(HUGO Y LESLY SE AGARRAN DE LOS MOCOS)

UNOS 180 METROS MAS ADELANTE...

(ZORTIKA CORRE)

FOSSAKARA: ¿QUE TRAE ZORTIKA?

HUGO: SABE

UNOS PASOS MAS ADELANTE...

(ZORTIKA ABRAZA A FOSSAKARO)

AKAMARU: ¿QUIEN DIANTRES ERES TU?

ZORTIKA: ZORTIKA

AKAMARU: PUES FIJATE QUE ERES UNA MAL EDUCADA

FOSSAKARO: SI, TU LO HAS DICHO

ZORTIKA: ¿POR QUE? SI TU NO ERES NADIE PARA QUE ME MANDES, &%$#"}&=! CON PATAS

AKAMARU: MIJA, PRIMERO SALUDA &%$"#?

ZORTIKA: HOLA, ¿CONTENTA?

AKAMARU: SI, SI COMO TU DIGAS

JEFF HARDY: AH, Y LE DEBES UNA DISCULPA

FOSSAKARO: SI

ZORTIKA: DISCULPA

AKAMARU: (CON SACARSMO) GRACIAS

(LLEGA LA BOLITA)

HUGO: HOLA AKAMARU, FOSSA Y JEFF HARDY

FOSSAKARO: HOLA HUGO

FOSSAKARA: HOLA

AKAMARU: ¿FOSSAKARA?

FOSSAKARA: ¿COMO SABER MI NOMBRE? ¿Y COMO TE LLAMAS?

AKAMARU: AKAMARU HARUNO ASAMIYA SHEPARD

FOSSAKARA: ¡¿QUE? TU... ¿SER ASAMIYA?

AKAMARU: ¿QUE SUCEDE?

FOSSAKARA: YO SOY FOSSAKARA ASAMIYA

AKAMARU: ¿QUE?

FOSSAKARA: SUPONGO QUE TUS PADRES SON SAYURI ASAMIYA Y NUKARI JEFFERSON SHEPARD

AKAMARU: SI, ¿COMO SABER ESTO?

FOSSAKARA: PORQUE YO SOY PARTE DEL CLAN Y TU TAMBIEN

AKAMARU: ¿QUE? NO PUEDE SER, CUENTA TODA LA HISTORIA, ESTA NUNCA LA SUPE TOTALMENTE

FOSSAKARA: NUKARI FUE UN PELEADOR DEL TERRITORIO DE HYUGA-NADA, UN PELEADOR NADA DE SENTIMIENTOS, SINO UNA PERSONA DESPIADADA CON SUS RIVALES, TODO ENEMIGO QUE TUVIERE EN SU CAMINO MATABA CON SU ESPADA AFILADA, LA CUAL SI LE PASABA UN PELO, LO CORTABA. ERA MUY TEMIDO EN ESE LUGAR, SE ENFRENTO CONTRA UN LEON, EL CUAL LE OCASIONO UNA CICATRIZ EN UNO DE LOS OJOS, PERO AÑOS DESPUES SE ENFRENTO A AKAMARU YAMANAKA, PADRE DE SANDSLASH HYUGA, EL CUAL LE DARIA LA MUERTE A NUKARI, PERO DOS AÑOS DESPUES SE SUPO QUE HABIA TENIDO UNA HIJA CON SAYURI ASAMIYA LLAMADA AKAMARU

AKAMARU: ORALE, PERO AHORA CUENTA LO DE SAYURI

FOSSAKARA: SAYURI ASAMIYA FUE UNA COCINERA DE COMIDA EN UN RESTAURANTE DE ESE MISMO TERRITORIO, PERO CONOCIO Y SE ENAMORO DE NUKARI Y SE VOLVIO DE UN CARACTER TRISTE, UN MES ANTES DE QUE NACIERAS, HABIA MUERTO NUKARI, PERO CUANDO NACISTES, ELLA DESGRACIADAMENTE MURIO DURANTE EL NACIMIENTO DE INO

AKAMARU: SUENA INCREIBLE

FOSSAKARA: ESA FUE LA HISTORIA DE TUS PADRES

AKAMARU: DURANTE TODOS ESTOS AÑOS NO SABIA NI SIQUIERA CUAL ERA LA HISTORIA DE MIS PADRES

FOSSAKARA: AHORA YA LO SABES

AKAMARU: ERES LA QUE CANTA ¿VERDAD?

FOSSAKARA: SI

AKAMARU: ESTA SOPE ES UNA BABETAS

FOSSAKARA: ¿HORA QUE HICISTES, ZORTIKA?

AKAMARU: MIRA FOSSAKARA, ENSEÑALE MODALES A TU HERMANA O LO QUE SEA DE TI

FOSSAKARA: LE ENSEÑO Y ME TOMA A LOCA

(JEFF HARDY SE RIE)

AKAMARU: TODAVIA NO LE META UN %$#!)

(ZORTIKA GRITA)

TODOS: ¡ERHHH!

PORNOKID: LA VACA

LESLY: LAS VACAS NO HACEN ASI

FOSSAKARA: ¿Y QUE HIZO ESTA BABETAS?

AKAMARU: ABRAZO Y NO SALUDO

FOSSAKARA: ¡ZORTIKA!

ZORTIKA: ¿QUE DESEA?

FOSSAKARA: ¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE SALUDES A LA GENTE?

ZORTIKA: NO SE, SIEMPRE LO OLVIDO

FOSSAKARA: ES DE MALA EDUCACION NO SALUDAR

JEFF HARDY: ES CIERTO

FOSSAKARO: O POR LO MENOS HAZ UN GESTO CON LA MANO ASI (FOSSAKARO SACUDE LA MANO INDICANDO HOLA)

LESLY: SI

TINOCO: O HAZ UN GESTO EN LA MANO INDICANDO AMOR Y PAZ

HUGO: TAMBIEN VALE

JEFF HARDY: O SIMPLEMENTE DI HOLA

ZORTIKA: ¡HOLA!

EN EL BARCO...

TITA: ANALISIS

SANDSLASH: CREO QUE SE ACABO EL COMBUSTIBLE

INO: ECHENLE POLVORA

DANY: VOY A COBRAR 10 PESOS LA HORA

TITA: OH PUES

INO: ¡COMO CHIFLO UN BORRACHO ANOCHE!

SANDSLASH: ¡VAYAN!

DANY: JEFFIE, VAMOS

JEFFREY VITAN: SOBRES

AFUERA DEL BARCO...

(ESTA KEVIN HUACAREANDO)

DANY: ¡ASCO! ¡ESTA EL MORRO HUACAREANDO!

JEFFREY VITAN: SE HA DE HABER MAREADO

DANY: A LO MEJOR, PERO POBRECITO

JEFFREY VITAN: ¿QUÉ TIENES, KEVIN?

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: ESTOY MAREADO

DANY: AY POBRECITO

JEFFREY VITAN: HAY QUE LLENAR EL TANQUE

DANY: AY VOY

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: ECHE LAS TRIPAS

DANY: ASCO EL HUACAREADERO QUE HICISTES

EN EL TAPON DEL TANQUE…

JEFFREY VITAN: AGARRATE BIEN, NO TE VAYAS A CAER

DANY: (AGARRA LA MANGUERA) ¿Y QUE HAGO CON ELLA?

JEFFREY VITAN: METELA ALLI

DANY: ¿EN LA PANOCHA?

JEFFREY VITAN: NO, METELA EN EL HOYO DEL TANQUE

DANY: OH (METE LA MANGUERA) YA

JEFFREY VITAN: ¡TITA!

(LLEGA TITA)

TITA: ¿PARA QUE SIRVO?

JEFFREY VITAN: ECHALE AL EMBUDO ESE LIQUIDO

(TITA VIERTE EL BARRIL EN EL EMBUDO UN RATO)

TITA: DANY, ¿YA SE LLENO?

DANY: ¡YAA!

(TITA BAJA EL BARRIL Y LO TAPA)

JEFFREY VITAN: ¡SACA LA MANGUERA!

TITA: TODAVIA HAY GOTA

UN RATO DESPUES...

INO: ¿YA ESTA?

TITA: GOTA LISTA

INO: ¿PARA CUANTOS DIAS?

TITA: PARA TRES DIAS

SANDSLASH: LAS PROVISIONES NOS DURARAN 20 DIAS

TITA: ESTAMOS EN LA MITAD DEL PACIFICO EN DIAGONAL

INO: OK

KEVIN: LLEGAREMOS A AFRICA Y HAY QUE APROVECHAR EL VIENTO PARA AHORRAR RECURSOS

SANDSLASH: HAY QUE APROVECHAR LAS COSAS DEL MAR, PESCADOS, MARISCOS... PARA AHORRAR

TITA: OIGO PASOS

INO: ¡SALGAN TODOS!

DANY: ¡PIRATAS!

INO: ¡PELEEN!

(KEVIN Y JEFFREY VITAN CORRETEAN A LOS PIRATAS)

TITA: ¡RECUERDEN SU ENTRENAMIENTO! ¡SIEMPRE UNIDOS EN EQUIPO!

(PELEAN TODOS: LIDERES VERSUS LIDERES, SOLDADOS VERSUS SOLDADOS Y EL EQUIPO DE TITA TIRA LOS PIRATAS AL AGUA PERO ANTES LES QUITAN EL BOTIN)

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: ¡EL BOTIN AQUI ESTA!

TITA: ¿QUE ES?

DANY: QUE NO SEA UN PAQUETE DE MOTA O DE COCA

(TITA ABRE EL BOTIN)

KEVIN: ¡DIAMANTES!

DANY: (APLAUDE) ¡SOMOS RICOS!

JEFFREY VITAN: ¡AQUI ESTA OTRO Y TIENE LO MISMO!

INO: PARA ACA Y AL RATO LES DAMOS SU PARTE

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: TA BIEN

DOS DIAS DESPUES...

EN MADAGASCAR...

HUGO: VEO UN BARCO

JEFF HARDY: ¡HAY QUE HACER SEÑALES!

AKAMARU: ¡FOSSAKARO!

FOSSAKARO: ¿QUE HAGO?

AKAMARU: ¡CORRE EN CIRCULO COMO LOCO!

FOSSAKARO: ESTA BIEN (CORRE COMO LOCO)

HUGO: ¡AQUI, S-O-S!

AKAMARU: ¡AQUI!

(SE ACERCA EL BARCO)

JEFF HARDY: ¡FUNCIONO!

(BAJAN TODOS DEL BARCO INO, KEVIN, SANDSLASH, DANY, Y TITA, PERO JEFFREY VITAN ESTA SEMI DESNUDO: ENSEÑANDO DE LA CINTURA PARA ARRIBA, UNOS GUANTES LARGOS OSCUROS, UNAS MEDIAS DE DICHO COLOR HASTA UNA CUARTA ARRIBA DE LA RODILLA, UN LIGUERO UNAS BOTAS Y UNOS CHONINOS)

JEFFREY VITAN: HOLA

DANY: (RISA)

TITA: (CARA DE CONFUNDIDA) Y ¿ESA ONDA? AQUI NO ES TABLE DANCE O CENTRO NOCTURNO, ERROR DE CANTINA

TINOCO: ¡QUE WHACH UP!

DANY: ME GUSTAS, ¿PUEDO?

JEFFREY VITAN: A LA VEJIGA, BABETAS

HUGO: TAPATE ESO

JEFFREY VITAN: ESTOY MOSTRANDO LO MAS ARTISTICO DE MI

DANY: ¿Y POR QUE NO NOS VAMOS A BAILAR TUBO-TUBO?

JEFF HARDY: HEY ¿ERES DE LOS GAYS?

JEFFREY VITAN: NO, ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES

JEFF HARDY: ¿Y ENTONCES?

JEFFREY VITAN: AHORITA VUELVO

(JEFFREY VITAN SE SUBE AL BARCO)

UN RATO DESPUES...

JEFFREY VITAN: (BAJA) MIREN, YA ME VESTI

SANDSLASH: GRACIAS

JEFF HARDY: AÑEÑE

FOSSAKARA: ESTA MEJOR ASI

ZORTIKA: HOLA

ETNOM: ¿USTEDES PODRIAN PRESENTARSE POR FAVOR?

INO: SI, CLARO SOY INO

JEFFREY VITAN: JEFFREY MATTHEW

JEFF HARDY: ¿QUE? ¿QUE NO ERAS JEFFREY VITAN? AHORA TE VA A COSTAR LA CARA COMPLETA

JEFFREY VITAN: ¿POR QUE?

JEFF HARDY: ¡PORQUE YO LO DIGO!

(JEFFREY VITAN Y JEFF HARDY SE AGARRAN A GOLPES)

DANY: DANIEL O DANIELA, COMO QUIERAS LLAMARME

(JEFF HARDY Y JEFFREY VITAN SE SUELTAN DE LOS MOCOS)

JEFF HARDY: JEFFREY NERO O JEFF HARDY

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: CHRIS KEVIN KURT LARIOS SAAVEDRA

TITA: TITA VILLAREAL O TITA NER

FOSSAKARA: OK

(JEFFREY VITAN Y JEFF HARDY SE AGARRAN OTRA VEZ DE LOS MOCOS)

JEFFREY VITAN: ¡DEJA DE AGARRARME LAS GREÑAS!

JEFF HARDY: DEJA DE COPIARME Y TE SUELTO

JEFFREY VITAN: ES QUE SOY UN ADMIRADOR TUYO

JEFF HARDY: OH PUES

JEFFREY VITAN: DEJAME

JEFF HARDY: HASTA QUE NO ME COPIES

JEFFREY VITAN: YA PARALE

JEFF HARDY: NO

JEFFREY VITAN: YA

JEFF HARDY: NO

TITA: ¡YAA!

FOSSAKARO: ¡YA PARENLE!

AKAMARU: PARECEN PERROS EN CELO

TINOCO: OIGAN, NO PAREN LA DIVERSION QUIERO COMIDA

TITA: ¡DEJENSE DE AGARRARSE ASI! O LES DOY UN GUAMAZO A LOS DOS

SANDSLASH: ¡AHH... QUE LA &$%! CON USTEDES!

FOSSAKARO: YA

TITA: PODRIAN

PORNOKID: CALMARSE

SANDSLASH: ¡¿POR FAVOR?

JEFF HARDY: TA BUENO

(JEFF HARDY Y JEFFREY VITAN SE DEJAN DE PEGAR)

UN RATO DESPUES...

EN EL MADAGASCAR SHOW...

PRESENTADOR: BIENVENIDOS DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS DEMOS LA BIENVENIDA AL EQUIPO DE SANDSLASH Y

PUBLICO: ¡AHHHH! ¡SANDSLASH! ¡SANDSLASH!

PRESENTADOR: MUSICA, MAESTRO

(SE TOCA LA CANCION THE TRAVELING SONG Y SALE TODO EL EQUIPO DE SANDSLASH Y )

SANDSLASH: BONJOUR

(EL PUBLICO GRITA)

AKAMARU: LES TRAEMOS LA RISA MEXICANA, TITA NERO

(SALE TITA Y APLAUSOS DE LA GENTE)

TITA: ¿SE ESTAN DURMIENDO? AHORA LOS DESPIERTO

SANDSLASH: DESEMBUCHA PUES

TITA: ESTABA UN CAMARONCITO LLORANDO DESCONSOLADAMENTE Y EL MERO LE PREGUNTA - ¿POR QUE LLORAS, CAMARONCITO? Y EL CAMARON RESPONDE -¡ES QUE MI MAMA SE FUE A UN COCTEL Y NO HA REGRESADO!

PUBLICO: (RISA) OTRO, OTRO

TITA: UNA PERSONA PREGUNTA EN UNA TIENDA ME DA UN DESODORANTE POR FAVOR?

Y EL VENEDOR LE PREGUNTA:- ¿DE BOLITA? Y EL CLIENTE RESPONDE: NO, DE AXILA

PUBLICO: (RISA) ¡OTRO!

TITA: LLEGA UN TIPO A UNA VENTANILLA DE UN MINISTERIO Y CUANDO DE PREGUNTAN SU NOMBRE DICE:- JU-JU-JU-JUAN LO-LO-LOPEZ - ¿QUE, TARTAMUDO?- NO SEÑOR, EL TARTAMUDO ERA MI PADRE. Y EL DEL REGISTRO ERA UN GRACIOSO

PUBLICO: (RISA) ¡SIGUE!

TITA: ¿SABEN COMO SE DICE SUEGRA EN RUSO?

PUBLICO: ¡NOOO!

TITA: SE DICE ESTORBO

PUBLICO: (RISA EXTREMA) OTRO

TITA: ¿QUE ES UNA LAPIDA?

PUBLICO: ¿QUE ES?

TITA:ES UNA CHINA QUE CORRE MUY DE PRISA

PUBLICO: (RISA) SIGUE

TITA: ¿COMO SE DICE VA A LLOVER EN ARABE?

PUBLICO: NO SABER

TITA: NOS VAMO A MOJA

PUBLICO: (RISA Y SILBIDOS)

TITA: ¿QUE LE DIJO LA CEBOLLA A LA COCINERA?

PUBLICO: SABE

(SUENA LA CANCION NO MORE WORDS)

TITA: OH PUES, ¿POS HORA QUIEN ESTA /&%# A SU MAMA?

SHINRA: (HABLA CON LA LENGUA DE FUERA) JEFF HARDY

PUBLICO: (GRITA Y CHIFLA) ¡ARRIBA!

JEFF HARDY: HOLA GENTE DEL MUNDO

PUBLICO: (GRITA Y CHIFLA) ¡ESO!

JEFF HARDY: QUIERO UN RIVAL ¡AHORA!

TEETSA: (LEVANTA LA MANO Y HABLA CON TONO AGRESIVO) ¡YO TE ENFRENTARE! (SEÑALA CON EL DEDO) ¡E IRAS DERECHITO AL HOSPITAL! (CAMINA CON GANAS DE PELEAR HACIA JEFF HARDY) ¡¿QUE ESPERAS?

AKAMARU: YA VALIO MIERCOLES, JUEVES Y VIERNES

TITA: SI..

(JEFF HARDY Y TEETSA SE AGARRAN DE LOS MOCOS)

TINOCO: ¡WHACH UP!

(TEETSA TIRA A JEFF HARDY AL SUELO, LO APRESA DESPUES JEFF HARDY LE DA UN TIRON DE CABELLOS CON LOS DIENTES Y TEETSA LO SUELTA, JEFF HARDY SE CUELGA DE TEETSA POR LA ESPALDA, TEETSA DESESPERADA, SE ARROJA DE ESPALDAS AL SUELO Y JEFF HARDY LA SUELTA, LUEGO SE AGARRAN A PUÑETAZOS, LLAVES Y PATADAS HASTA CANSARSE, Y FINALMENTE JEFF HARDY LE HACE UN GIRO DEL DESTINO Y LE SUBE UN PIE A TEETSA EN LA PANZA)

TITA: JEFF HARDY RIFA

PUBLICO: ¡ESO!

AKAMARU: AÑEÑE

SHINRA: (ENOJADO) ¡ESTA ?/%&$# CON PATAS TENIA QUE GANAR!

TITA: ¡CALLATE!

SHINRA: OH PUES, ¿ACASO NO PUEDO OPINAR?

SANDSLASH: SI, PERO NO DE ESA FORMA

TODOS: ADIOS (SE SALEN)

PRESENTADOR: AHORA, LOS FOSSAS

(LOS FOSSAS ENTRAN)

FOSSAKARA: AHORA VAMOS A CANTAR UNA NUEVA CANCION ¡MUSICOS Y CORISTAS!

(ENTRAN LOS MUSICOS Y LOS CORISTAS)

ZORTIKA: ESTA ES UNA CANCION PARA USTEDES

ETNOM: ¡EMPECEMOS!

(EMPIEZAN A TOCAR TODOS LA MUSICA Y A CANTAR LA CANCION)

CORISTAS: MUM MUM MUM MAH, MUM MUM MUM MAH

FOSSAKARA: I WANNA HOLD EM´ LIKE THEY DO IN TEXAS PLAYS

FOLD EM´ LET EM´ HIT ME ME RAISE IT BABY STAY WITH ME

CORISTAS: (I LOVE IT)

ZORTIKA: LOVEGAME AND INTUITION PLAY THE CARDS WITH SPADES TO START

FOSSAKARA: AND AFTER HE´S BEEN HOOKED I´LL PLAY THE ONE THAT´S ON HIS HEART

CORISTAS: OH, OH , OH, OHHHH, OHH-OH-E-OHH-OH-OH

FOSSAKARA: I´LL GET HIN HOT, SHOW HIM WHAT I´VE GOT

CORISTAS: OH, OH , OH, OHHHH, OHH-OH-E-OHH-OH-OH

FOSSAKARA: I´LL GET HIN HOT, SHOW HIM WHAT I´VE GOT

CAN´T READ MY,

CAN´T READ MY,

NO HE CAN´T READ MY POKER FACE

CORISTAS: SHE´S GOT LOVE NOBODY

FOSSAKARA: CAN´T READ MY,

CAN´T READ MY,

NO HE CAN´T READ MY POKER FACE

CORISTAS: SHE´S GOT LOVE NOBODY

FOSSAKARA: P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE, P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE

CORISTAS: MUM MUM MUM MAH

FOSSAKARA: P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE, P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE

CORISTAS: MUM MUM MUM MAH

FOSSAKARA: I WANNA ROLL WITH HIM A HARD PAIR WE WILL BE  
>A LITTLE GAMBLING IS FUN WHEN YOU'RE WITH ME<p>

CORISTAS:I LOVE IT  
>RUSSIAN ROULETTE IS NOT THE SAME WITHOUT A GUN<br>AND BABY WHEN IT'S LOVE IF ITS NOT ROUGH IT ISN'T FUN, FUN

CORISTAS: OH, OH , OH, OHHHH, OHH-OH-E-OHH-OH-OH

FOSSAKARA: I´LL GET HIN HOT, SHOW HIM WHAT I´VE GOT

CORISTAS: OH, OH , OH, OHHHH, OHH-OH-E-OHH-OH-OH

FOSSAKARA: I´LL GET HIN HOT, SHOW HIM WHAT I´VE GOT

FOSSAKARA:CAN´T READ MY,

CAN´T READ MY,

NO HE CAN´T READ MY POKER FACE

CORISTAS: SHE´S GOT LOVE NOBODY

FOSSAKARA: CAN´T READ MY,

CAN´T READ MY,

NO HE CAN´T READ MY POKER FACE

CORISTAS: SHE´S GOT LOVE NOBODY

FOSSAKARA: P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE, P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE

CORISTAS: MUM MUM MUM MAH

FOSSAKARA: P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE, P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE

CORISTAS: MUM MUM MUM MAH

ZORTIKA:I WON'T TELL YOU THAT I LOVE YOU  
>KISS OR HUG YOU<br>CAUSE I'M BLUFFIN' WITH MY MUFFIN  
>I'M NOT LYING I'M JUST STUNNIN' WITH MY LOVE-GLUE-GUNNING<br>JUST LIKE A CHICK IN THE CASINO  
>TAKE YOUR BANK BEFORE I PAY YOU OUT<br>I PROMISE THIS, PROMISE THIS  
>CHECK THIS HAND CAUSE I'M MARVELOUS<p>

FOSSAKARA: CAN´T READ MY,

CAN´T READ MY,

NO HE CAN´T READ MY POKER FACE

CORISTAS: SHE´S GOT LOVE NOBODY

FOSSAKARA: CAN´T READ MY,

CAN´T READ MY,

NO HE CAN´T READ MY POKER FACE

CORISTAS: SHE´S GOT LOVE NOBODY

FOSSAKARA: CAN´T READ MY,

CAN´T READ MY,

NO HE CAN´T READ MY POKER FACE

CORISTAS: SHE´S GOT LOVE NOBODY

FOSSAKARA: CAN´T READ MY,

CAN´T READ MY,

NO HE CAN´T READ MY POKER FACE

CORISTAS: SHE´S GOT LOVE NOBODY

FOSSAKARA: CAN´T READ MY,

CAN´T READ MY,

NO HE CAN´T READ MY POKER FACE

CORISTAS: SHE´S GOT LOVE NOBODY

FOSSAKARA: CAN´T READ MY,

CAN´T READ MY,

NO HE CAN´T READ MY POKER FACE

CORISTAS: SHE´S GOT LOVE NOBODY

FOSSAKARA: P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE, P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE

CORISTAS: MUM MUM MUM MAH

FOSSAKARA: P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE, P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE

CORISTAS: MUM MUM MUM MAH

FOSSAKARA: P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE, P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE

CORISTAS: MUM MUM MUM MAH

FOSSAKARA: P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE, P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE

CORISTAS: MUM MUM MUM MAH

FOSSAKARA: P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE, P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE

CORISTAS: MUM MUM MUM MAH

FOSSAKARA: P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE, P-P-P- FUCK HER FACE

CORISTAS: MUM MUM MUM MAH

PUBLICO: (APLAUSOS) ¡ARRIBA LOS FOSSAS!

FOSSAKARA: GRACIAS Y TU VEN, AKAMARU, Y SEÑOR HARDY VAMOS A CANTAR BAD ROMANCE

PUBLICO: A VER

(SALE AKAMARU Y JEFF HARDY Y CANTAN LA CANCION)

CORISTAS: OH-OH-OHHHHH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH

AKAMARU: CAUGHT IN BAD ROMANCE

CORISTAS: OH-OH-OHHHHH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH

AKAMARU: CAUGHT IN BAD ROMANCE

CORISTAS: RAH-RAH-AH-AH-AH

ROMA-ROMA-MA-MA-MA

GA-GA OOH LA-LA

WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE

AKAMARU: I WANT YOUR UGLY, I WANT YOUR DISEASE

I WANT YOUR EVERYTHING IS LONG AS IT´S A FREE

I WANT YOUR LOVE

CORISTAS: LOVE, LOVE, LOVE I WANT YOUR LOVE

JEFF HARDY: I WANT YOUR DRAMA, THE TOUCH OF YOUR HAND,

I WANT YOUR LEATHER STUDDED KISS IN THE SCENE

I WANT YOUR LOVE

LOVE, LOVE, LOVE I WANT YOUR LOVE,

CORISTAS: LOVE, LOVE, LOVE I WANT YOUR LOVE,

FOSSAKARA: YOU KNOW I WANT YOU

AND I WANT YOU THAT I NEED YOU

I WANT A BAD, BAD ROMANCE

TODOS: I WANT YOUR LOVE AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE

YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE

I WANT YOUR LOVE AND ALL YOUR LOVER´S REVENGE

YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE

CORISTAS: OH-OH-OHHHHH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH

AKAMARU: CAUGHT IN BAD ROMANCE

CORISTAS: OH-OH-OHHHHH-OH-OH-OH-OH-OH

AKAMARU: CAUGHT IN BAD ROMANCE

CORISTAS: RAH-RAH-AH-AH-AH

ROMA-ROMA-MA-MA-MA

GA-GA OOH LA-LA

WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE

ETNOM: I WANT YOUR HORROR, I WANT YOUR DESIGN

´CAUSE YOU´RE CRIMINAL AS LONG AS YOUR MINE

I WANT YOUR LOVE

CORISTAS: LOVE, LOVE, LOVE I WANT YOUR LOVE,

AKAMARU: I WANT YOUR PSYCHO, YOUR VERTICAL STICK

WANT YOU IN MY ROOM WHEN YOUR BABY IS SICK

I WANT YOUR LOVE

CORISTAS: LOVE, LOVE, LOVE I WANT YOUR LOVE,

LOVE, LOVE, LOVE I WANT YOUR LOVE,

FOSSAKARA: YOU KNOW I WANT YOU

AND I WANT YOU THAT I NEED YOU

I WANT A BAD, BAD ROMANCE

TODOS: I WANT YOUR LOVE AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE

YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE

I WANT YOUR LOVE AND ALL YOUR LOVER´S REVENGE

YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE

CORISTAS: RAH-RAH-AH-AH-AH

ROMA-ROMA-MA-MA-MA

GA-GA OOH LA-LA

WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE.

FOSSAKARA: ¿QUIEN QUIERE SLAVE?

PUBLICO: SI

ZORTIKA: ¿QUE CANCION QUIEREN DESPUES?

PUBLICO: VOICES

ZORTIKA: ¿DESPUES?

PUBLICO: NO MORE WORDS

(LOS FOSSAS CANTAN LA CANCION SLAVE)

ETNOM: THIS IS NOT OKAY  
>FOR ME TO FEEL THIS WAY<br>AND I DON'T BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD YOU SAY

FOSSAKARA: THIS IS SOMETHING RARE  
>THAT I DON'T WANNA FEEL<br>NO NOT THIS WAY, NOT THIS WAY OKAY

ZORTIKA: NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>SLAVE UNTILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>ETNOM: TILL YOU DIE  
>ZORTIKA: YOU ARE JUST A SLAVE<p>

ZORTIKA: WORKING FOR A WAGE  
>THAT BARELY EVEN PAYS<br>AND I'M LOSING SLEEP, EVERY SINGLE DAY

FOSSAKARA: I CAN'T RUN AWAY  
>I'M BOUND BY OBLIGATION, WHAT CAN I SAY<br>YOU CAN'T RESET THIS GAME

ZORTIKA: NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>BROKEN TILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>ETNOM: TILL I DIE  
>ZORTIKA: I AM JUST A SLAVE<p>

ETNOM: THIS IS NOT OKAY  
>FOR ME TO FEEL THIS WAY<br>AND I DON'T BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD YOU  
>SAY!<p>

ZORTIKA: NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>SLAVE UNTILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>ETNOM: TILL WE DIE  
>ZORTIKA: WE ARE ONLY SLAVES<p>

ETNOM: YEAH C'MON C'MON C'MON  
>YEAH<p>

YEAH!

(LOS FOSSAS CANTAN LA CANCION VOICES)

ETNOM: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD  
>THEY COUNCIL ME<br>THEY UNDERSTAND  
>THEY TELL ME<p>

FOSSAKARA:YOU GOT YOUR RULES AND YOUR RELIGION  
>ALL DESIGNED TO KEEP YOU SAFE<br>BUT WHEN RULES START GETTING BROKEN  
>YOU START QUESTIONING YOUR FAITH<p>

ZORTIKA: I HAVE A VOICE THAT IS MY SAVIOR  
>HATES TO LOVE AND LOVES TO HATE<br>I HAVE THE VOICE THAT HAS THE KNOWLEDGE  
>AND THE POWER TO RULE YOUR FATE<p>

TODOS: I HEAR VOICES CRYING  
>I SEE HEROES DYING<br>I TASTE THE BLOOD THAT'S DRYING  
>I FEEL THE TENSION RISING<p>

ETNOM: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD  
>THEY COUNCIL ME<br>THEY UNDERSTAND  
>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<br>THEY TELL ME THINGS THAT I WILL DO  
>THEY SHOW ME THINGS I'LL DO<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!

CORISTAS: THEY TALK ME, THEY TALK ME!  
>CORISTAS:THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<p>

[CHORUS]  
>ZORTIKA: ALL THE LAWYERS ARE DEFENSELESS<br>ALL THE DOCTORS ARE DISEASE  
>AND THE PREACHERS ALL ARE SINNERS<br>AND THE POLICE JUST TAKE THE GREASE  
>ALL YOU JUDGES YOU ARE GUILTY<br>ALL THE BOSSES I WILL FIRE  
>ALL YOU BANKERS WILL HAVE LOSSES<br>AND POLITICIANS ARE ALL LIARS  
>I SEE DARKNESS FALLING<br>I HEAR VOICES CALLING  
>I FEEL JUSTICE CRAWLING<br>I SEE FAITH HAS FALLEN!

[CHORUS]

ETNOM: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD  
>THEY COUNCIL ME<br>THEY UNDERSTAND  
>THEY SHOW ME<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!  
>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<br>THEY TELL ME THINGS THAT I WILL DO  
>THEY SHOW ME THINGS I'LL DO TO YOU<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!  
>CORISTAS: THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<p>

TODOS: I HEAR VOICES CRYING  
>I SEE HEROES DYING<br>I TASTE THE BLOOD THAT'S DRYING  
>I FEEL THE TENSION RISING<p>

[CHORUS]

TODOS: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD  
>THEY COUNCIL ME<br>THEY UNDERSTAND  
>THEY SHOW ME<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!  
>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<br>THEY TELL ME THINGS THAT I WILL DO  
>THEY SHOW ME THINGS I'LL DO TO YOU<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!  
>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<p>

(LOS FOSSAS CANTAN LA CANCION NO MORE WORDS)

ZORTIKA: I GOT A SHARP STICK, I KEEP IN MY POCKET

I SPEAK VOLUMES NEVER UTTER A WORD

WHEN YOU STRIKE A MATCH, A FIRE WILL HAPPEN

BUT THE LINE BETWEEN THE SMOKE AND THE FLAMES GET BLURED

ETNOM: DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL

(DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL)

YOU'RE IN WAY OVER YOUR HEAD

YOU'RE GONNA DROWN IN THE THINGS THAT YOU SAID

TODOS: TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

FOSSAKARA: IT'S A PARADOX, A MYSTERY, A RIDDLE

A DOOR IN YOUR FACE AND ONLY I HAVE THE KEY

DO UNDERSTAND, YOU'LL BE CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE

CAUGHT IN A WEB BY BEING SPUN BY ME

ETNOM: DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL

CORISTAS: (DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL)

ETNOM: JUST A VICTUM OF YOUR OWN CONCEIT

THE ARCHITECT OF YOUR OWN DEFEAT

TODOS: TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

FOSSAKARA: NEVER WALK AWAY FROM A FIGHT THAT'S WORTH FIGHTING

NEVER HESITATE WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'RE GONNA ACT

NEVER WASTE YOUR WORDS ON A FOOL YOU WON'T LISTEN

NEVER SELL YOUR SOUL CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER BUY IT... BACK

TODOS:TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

PUBLICO: AHORA EN NUESTRO IDIOMA (SE DICE EL IDIOMA DEL LIBRETO)

(LOS FOSSAS CANTAN NO MORE WORDS, SPANISH)

ZORTIKA: TENGO UN PALO AFILADO, LO GUARDO EN MI BOLSILLO

HABLO VOLUMENES TOTAL PERO NUNCA UNA PALABRA

CUANDO ENCIENDO UNA CERILLA, UN INCENDIO QUE SUCEDERA

PERO LA LÍNEA ENTRE EL HUMO Y LAS LLAMAS LLEGA DESDIBUJADA

ETNOM: NO VES LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED

CORISTAS: (NO VES LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED)

ETNOM: ESTÁS EN CAMINO POR ENCIMA DE SU CABEZA

TE VAS A AHOGAR EN LAS COSAS QUE USTED DIJO

TODOS: EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

FOSSAKARA: ES UNA PARADOJA, UN MISTERIO, UN ENIGMA  
>UNA PUERTA EN LA CARA Y SÓLO YO TENGO LA LLAVE<br>ENTIENDANLO, YO LOS HE ATRAPADO EN EL MEDIO

ATRAPADOS EN UNA RED POR SER HILADA POR MÍ

ETNOM: NO VES QUE LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED

CORISTAS:(NO VES QUE LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED)  
>ETNOM: JUSTO LA VICTIMA DE SU PROPIA VANIDAD<p>

EL ARQUITECTO DE SU PROPIA DERROTA

TODOS: EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

FOSSAKARA: NUNCA CAMINES LEJOS DE UNA PELEA QUE VALE LA PENA LUCHAR

NUNCA DUDES CUANDO TU SABES QUE VAS A ACTUAR

NUNCA PIERDAS TUS PALABRAS EN UN TONTO QUE NO QUIERE ESCUCHAR

NUNCA VENDAS TU ALMA CAUSARA QUE NUNCA LA COMPRARAS DE NUEVO... Y REGRESE

TODOS: EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

PUBLICO: (APLAUSOS) AHHH

DESPUES DEL SHOW...

AKAMARU: FUE ALGO DIVERTIDO

JEFF HARDY: ¿VERDAD QUE SI?

AKAMARU: OH SI

(LLEGA SHINRA)

SHINRA: ¿QUE QUIERES CON MI NOVIA, CARISMATA ENIGMATICO?

AKAMARU: YA VINISTES A ESTAR &%$#= ¿QUE NO SABES OTRA COSA MAS QUE AGOTARLE LA PACIENCIA A JEFF HARDY?

JEFF HARDY: MIRA BABETAS, YO NO TE ESTOY MOLESTANDO COMO SABES HACERLO TU, OTRA, ES ENIGMA CARISMATICO, NO CARISMATA ENIGMATICO

SHINRA: ¡COMO SEA!

JEFF HARDY: Y ADEMAS NO LE ANDO PIDIENDO MATRIMONIO A TU NOVIA O LO QUE SEA DE TI, BOLA DE CELOS

AKAMARU: BOLA DE CELOS

SHINRA: ¡NO LA ESTOY CELANDO, NO QUIERO QUE TE ARRIMES A ELLA!

AKAMARU: ¿HASTA CUANDO VAS A DEJAR DE ESTAR !&%$=) A TU PAPA?

SHINRA: CUANDO SE ME DE MI /&#$% GANA

AKAMARU: ESTAS DESPEDIDO POR METICHE

JEFF HARDY: (RISA) ¡ANDE! ¡CHISMOSO METICHE OFICIAL!

(SHINRA PONE LOS OJOS TRISTES)

AKAMARU: ¿LE HACEMOS UNA CREDENCIAL?

JEFF HARDY: QUE DIGA: NOMBRE ¡CHISMOSO METICHE OFICIAL! CON SELLO DE GARANTIA

AKAMARU: ESTA BIEN

SHINRA: ¡YA BASTA!

JEFF HARDY: ¿PUEDO?

SHINRA: NO AKAMARU, NO LO HAGAS

AKAMARU: SI

SHINRA: ¡NO!

(JEFF HARDY LE METE UNA PALIZA A SHINRA)

UN RATO DESPUES...

CON SANDSLASH...

SANDSLASH: AHHH

SHINRA: HOLA

SANDSLASH: ¿TE AGARRARON LOS FOSSITAS?

SHINRA: NO, ME METIERON UNA PATIZA

SANDSLASH: ¿QUIEN?

SHINRA: CARISMATA ENIGMATICO

SANDSLASH: ENIGMA CARISMATICO

SHINRA: ¡COMO SEA!

SANDSLASH: ¿OTRA VEZ?

SHINRA: SI

SANDSLASH: ¿HORA QUE HICISTES?

SHINRA: ESTABAN JEFF HARDY Y AKAMARU COMO UÑA Y MUGRE

SANDSLASH: OK

SHINRA: ESTO ME CAUSO CELOS Y AKAMARU SE ENOJO Y LE DIJO A JEFF HARDY

SANDSLASH: ¿QUE?

SHINRA: QUE ME DIERA OTRA PATIZA

SANDSLASH: ¿Y QUE PASO DESPUES?

SHINRA: NO QUERRAS SABER

SANDSLASH: DILO

SHINRA: PREFERIRIA NO DECIRLO

SANDSLASH: DIME POR FAVOR

SHINRA: NO

SANDSLASH: ANDALE

SHINRA: ESTA BIEN

SANDSLASH: ¿QUE DIJO?

SHINRA: DESPEDIDO

SANDSLASH: PARA ACABARLA DE &#"%$

SHINRA: SI

SANDSLASH: QUE PENA

SHINRA: ME CORRIO

SANDSLASH: SI

SHINRA: ME LLAMO CHISMOSO METICHE OFICIAL

SANDSLASH: NO PUES

SHINRA: NO VALE

SANDSLASH: ESTARAS POBRE

SHINRA: AJA

EN LA NOCHE...

ESTAN ZORTIKA, TITA, INO, AKAMARU, TEETSA, ETNOM Y FOSSAKARA EN UNA FOGATA...

ZORTIKA: ¿VERDAD QUE ESTA GUAPO JEFF HARDY?

FOSSAKARA: AJA

TEETSA: LO QUE TIENE DE GUAPO LO TIENE DE PELEONERO

TITA: OH SI

AKAMARU: TIENE UNA LINDA SONRISA

ZORTIKA: EXACTO

INO: TIENE UNAS CURVOTAS

AKAMARU Y ZORTIKA: YA SE

TEETSA: ES OJITOS VERDES

FOSSAKARA: PARECEN UN PAR DE REBANADITAS DE LIMON CON UNA LUNA NEGRA EN EL MEDIO

ETNOM: METANSE MEJOR A .COM Y ALLI PONGAN LO QUE QUIERAN DECIR DE EL

FOSSAKARA: ¡CALLATE!

ZORTIKA: ¿Y QUE HIZO EL, AKAMARU?

AKAMARU: GOLPEO A SHINRA CUATRO VECES

TEETSA: ¿HASTA DONDE?

AKAMARU: CASI LE REVIENTA EL TRASERO

ETNOM: AHH

AKAMARU: AH Y SI LO VEN VESTIDO COMO FOSSAKARO, NO LO RECONOCERIAN

ZORTIKA: ¡WHACH UP!

ETNOM: MEJOR METANSE A Y ALLI ENCONTRARAN TODO UN SUPER-REPERTORIO DE FOTOS

TITA: YA SE

TEETSA: CLARO, DALE CLIC CREO QUE A JEFF HARDY DE LA MISMA

TITA: ¿SABIAN QUE HAY UN USER QUE SE HACE PASAR POR HOMBRE, POR JEFFREY MATTHEW FAKE PERO NO PUEDO DECIR SU NOMBRE?

FOSSAKARA: ¿Y QUE TIENE QUE VER CON LO QUE ESTAMOS HABLANDO?

TITA: PUES TIENE UN MONTON DE FOTOS DE JEFF HARDY Y ESTA HASTA 500, PERO SUBE ALGUNAS, ALGUNAS ESTAN EN MYSPACE, OTRAS EN SU PERFIL DE HOTMAIL, PERO ALGUNAS SON LAS MISMAS

FOSSAKARA: AH

ZORTIKA: ORALE

INO: ¿Y COMO ES LA PAGINA DE SU MYSPACE?

AKAMARU: CREO QUE ES /JEFFHARDYDELA21

ETNOM: ¿OTRAS REDES SOCIALES?

AKAMARU: YOUTUBE

TODOS: ¡YOUTUBE!

AKAMARU: /USER/JEFFHARDYDELA21

ZORTIKA: ¿CUAL ES EL MAIL DE ESA PERSONA?

TITA: ES JEFF_HARDY2010S

AKAMARU: ¿HOTMAIL, LIVE, PRODIGY, HOTMAILMSN, YAHOO, MSN, ITELCEL, AOL, MYSPACE, TWITTER, FACEBOOK,?

TITA: HOTMAIL

TEETSA: ¿TERMINACION?

ZORTIKA: ES, CA US, COM

TITA: COM

DOS DIAS DESPUES...

TITA: FUE UN GUSTO HABER ESTADO AQUI

JEFF HARDY: TENGO QUE IRME YA

(TODOS SE SUBEN AL BARCO)

FOSSAKARA: ¡CUIDENSE! ¡VUELVAN PRONTO!

28 HORAS DESPUES LLEGAN A ESPAÑA...

JEFF HARDY: ¡LLEGAMOS A ESPAÑA!

AKAMARU: ¡A LAS PAMPLONADAS!

DANY: (GRITA COMO NIÑA ASUSTADA) ¡LOS TOROS PUEDEN ATASCARTE UN CUERNO POR EL PEDORRO! (GRITA)

SHINRA: (RESPIRA) AHH, ESPAÑA

FOSSAKARO: LAS FAMOSAS PAMPLONADAS

TITA: OH SI

HUGO: NO PASA DE QUE LOS TOROS TE CUERNEN POR ALLI

TITA: PERO... ¿CON QUE VAMOS A PAGAR PARA IR A PAMPLONA?

AKAMARU: DOLARES

SANDSLASH: O NOS VAMOS DE MOSCA, DE A GRAPA

DANY: ME VOY DE MOSCA

JEFF HARDY: NOS PODRIAMOS PERDER EN ESPAÑA

INO: ESE ES EL PROBLEMA

FOSSAKARO: SI

JEFF HARDY: Y COMPRE UNA CAPA ROJA PARA LOS TOROS

TINOCO: ¡TE VAN A CORRETEAR LOS TOROS! ¡Y DUELE MUCHO!

UN DIA DESPUES...

EN PAMPLONA...

JEFF HARDY: QUISIERA UN TORO

TITA: PARA QUE TE MANDE AL HOSPITAL

(ENTRA EL PERRO-TORO-CHIVO)

AKAMARU: ESO NO ES UN TORO, ES UNA QUIMERA

JEFF HARDY: ES LA HORA

INO: AH, Y TEN LA CAPA

(INO LE DA LA CAPA A JEFF HARDY Y ESTE SE LA PONE)

LESLY: ESPERO QUE TENGA SUERTE

(EL TORO SE MUESTRA ENOJADO AL VER A JEFF HARDY CON LA CAPA ROJA)

JEFF HARDY: VEN ACA, QUIMERA (MUEVE LA CAPA)

(EL TORO CAMINA)

JEFF HARDY: TORITO, VEN

(EL TORO CORRE)

JEFF HARDY: ¡AHHH! (CORRE)

FOSSAKARO: QUITATE LA CAPA

JEFF HARDY: (CORRIENDO) ¿PARA QUE?

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: PARA QUE NO TE SIGA

JEFF HARDY: ¿LA QUIMERA?

DANY: ¡SI!

JEFF HARDY: ¿POR QUE?

SANDSLASH: EL ROJO CAUSA LA IRA DE LA BESTIA

(JEFF HARDY SE QUITA LA CAPA Y SALTA ARRIBA DE TODOS)

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: ¿QUIERE OTRA QUIMERA?

JEFF HARDY: NO...

LESLY: ANDE

JEFF HARDY: QUIERO REGRESAR A MEXICO

TITA: VAMONOS OTRA VEZ

DANY: ¿Y COMO NOS VAMOS A REGRESAR?

TITA: CON UNOS TIOS QUE TIENEN AVION Y VIVEN POR AQUI

JEFFREY VITAN: ¿EN AVION?

TITA: SI

PORNOKID: TA BIEN

TINOCO: ¡QUE CHIDO!

FOSSAKARO: ¡CHILO!

EN EL AVION...

JEFF HARDY: (BEBIENDO DE UN VASO) QUE RICO SABE, ESTO SI ES VIDA

DANY: ¿SABIAN QUE ME VOY A HACER LESBIANA?

SANDSLASH: YA YA, COMO TU DIGAS

TITA: ¿QUE SERA QUE SABE TAN RICO EN ESTA BEBIDA?

AKAMARU: ES NO VINO

TITA: LO BEBERE DE TODAS FORMAS

AKAMARU: ESTA BIEN

SANDSLASH: TE VAS A EMBORRACHAR

TITA: ME VALE UN CACAHUATE LO QUE DIGAS

JEFF HARDY: NO TE EMBORRACHES

TITA: CALLATE

HUGO: QUE SE PONGA LOCA

JEFF HARDY: ME VALE

PORNOKID: QUE HAGA LO QUE LE PLAZCA

LESLY: SI

SHINRA: DEJENLA, ES SU PROBLEMA, NO EL NUESTRO

UN RATO DESPUES...

TITA: (BORRACHA) TE AMO JEFF HARDY

CAPITAN: ATENCION, LES HABLA SU CAPITAN, LES TENGO DOS NOTICIAS, UNA ES ATERRIZAREMOS EN UNOS MINUTOS, Y EL PROBLEMA ES QUE VAMOS A CAER EN PICADA, GRACIAS POR VIAJAR EN VIAJES TITA

(EMPIEZA A CAER EL AVION)

TODOS: ¡AHHH!

JEFF HARDY: ¡ADIOS, MUNDO CRUEL!

FOSSAKARO: AHORA SI, NOS LA VAMOS A PARTIR TODITITITITA

HUGO: ¡NOS VAMOS A HACER CACA!

AKAMARU: MIERCOLES,

JEFFREY VITAN. JUEVES..

INO: ¡VIERNEEEEES!

SHINRA: ¡ERES MI MEJOR HERMANO!

SANDSLASH: ¡GRACIAS!

SHINRA: SANDSLASH, ¿NO TE ENOJAS SI TE DIGO ALGO?

SANDSLASH: ¡DIME LO QUE SEA!

SHINRA: ¡PUBLIQUE UNA FOTO DESNUDO DE TI EN INTERNET A ESCONDIDAS!

SANDSLASH: (ENOJADO) ¿QUE? ¡HIJO DE TU /%#" )&/% ! ¡TE MATARE! (SANDSLASH LE APRIETA EL CUELLO A SHINRA Y LO SACUDE FUERTEMENTE) ¡ME LAS PAGARAS &%!#$- ! Y LES DIRE ALGO A TODOS USTEDES AMIGOS QUERIDOS

SHINRA: (ASUSTADO Y TONO DE PREOCUPADO) ¡CALLATE! ¡NO LO DIGAS POR FAVOR!

SANDSLASH: AKAMARU, DILES

AKAMARU: SHINRA TRAE ABAJO DE SUS PANTALONES LIGUERO Y MEDIAS

(JEFF HARDY Y TITA SE RIEN DEMASIADO)

DANY: ¡SE EQUIVOCO ESTE &%#! DE CANTINA!

JEFFREY VITAN: SI, SE EQUIVOCO BASTANTE, Y MIREN (LEVANTA SU PANTALON Y TODOS SE VOLTEAN) TRAIGO PANTIMEDIAS, NO CREAN QUE ES LIGUERO, COMO EL QUE TRAE ESTE BABETAS

(JEFF HARDY Y TITA SE RIEN OTRA VEZ)

DANY: CUANDO LLEGUE A MEXICO ME VOY A PROSTITUIR Y VOY A COBRAR 5 CENTAVOS LA HORA

JEFFREY VITAN: EN VEINTICUATRO HORAS GANARIAS UN PESO VEINTE CENTAVOS

PORNOKID: ME PREGUNTO COMO TE QUEDARA EL TRASERO, QUE DIOS TE CUIDE TU TRASERO

JEFF HARDY: ¡OUCH! SI NIÑO PORNOGRAFICO

(GRITAN OTRA VEZ Y ATERRIZA EL AVION DE PICADA EN EL PATIO DE UNA CASA, SE HACE CACA Y SALE ALGUIEN DE LA CASA)

BETH BRITT: ¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!

(SE VE UNA MANO SALIENDO, DESPUES OTRA Y FINALMENTE DE LA CINTURA PARA ARRIBA Y ES JEFF HARDY MIRANDO SALVAJEMENTE EL ENTORNO)

BETH BRITT: (CORRE) AMOR, ¿QUE TE PASO?

JEFF HARDY: AYUDAME A SALIR

(BETH AYUDA A SALIR A JEFF HARDY Y LE ACARICIA LA CABEZA)

BETH BRITT: ¿ESTAS BIEN?

JEFF HARDY: SI

SANDSLASH: ¿MORIMOS?

JEFFREY VITAN: CREO QUE NO

DANY: ¡ESTOY ENTERRADA! ¡AHHHHHH!

SANDSLASH: ESTAMOS VIVOS

TITA: NO SE

AKAMARU: ESTAMOS ABAJO DE LOS RESTOS DEL AVION

HUGO: GRACIAS A DIOS, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS

PORNOKID: GRACIAS

TITA: TE AMO JEFF HARDY

AKAMARU: ¿YA VAS A EMPEZAR?

SANDSLASH: ESTA BORRACHA

AKAMARU: OK

DANY: ¿DONDE ESTAMOS?

JEFF HARDY: ¡BIENVENIDOS A CAROLINA DEL NORTE!

JEFFREY VITAN: ¿QUE?

INO: ¿QUE DIJISTE JEFF HARDY?

JEFF HARDY: CAROLINA DEL NORTE

INO: ¡ESTAMOS LEJOS DE CALIFORNIA!

JEFFREY VITAN: AJA...

BETH BRITT: SI, ¿QUIENES VIENEN CONTIGO?

JEFF HARDY: UNOS AMIGOS DE MEXICO QUE SE COLARON

TITA: TOY EN UN ATAUD, SAQUENME POR FAVOR

SHINRA: UNA MANITA, PLEASE

TINOCO: ESTOY MAREADO Y ABURRIDO, ¡ESTOY ABURRIDO! (SACA UNA MANO)

TITA: CALLATE

JEFF HARDY: HAY QUE AYUDAR A MIS AMIGOS

UN RATO DESPUES...

AKAMARU: LINDA CASA

BETH BRITT: GRACIAS

JEFF HARDY: ESTA ES SU CASA

TINOCO: YA ME SIENTO MEJOR

TITA:Y.. ¿POR QUE NO NOS PRESENTAMOS?

JEFF HARDY: SI

TITA: AHHH NO SE

CHRIS KEVIN KURT: KEVIN

AKAMARU: AKAMARU

SANDSLASH: SANDSLASH

JEFFREY VITAN: JEFFREY

PORNOKID: RAFAEL

SHINRA: SHINRA

HUGO: HUGO

LESLY: LESLY

DANY: DANIEL

BETH BRITT: BETH BRITT

JEFF HARDY: YA SABER MI NOMBRE

BETH BRITT: AMOR, ¿NO CREES QUE ESTA NIÑA PELIRROJA NO SE VE BIEN?

JEFF HARDY: NO, PORQUE SE BEBIO UNA BOTELLA DE VINO Y NO SUPO LO QUE ERA

BETH BRITT: HAY QUE DARLE ALGO

TITA: TENGO GANAS DE BESARTE

HUGO: NO ENTENDI NI PAPA

(TITA SE ORINA)

AKAMARU: (RISA) MIREN LA TITA

(TODOS SE RIEN)

TITA: SE TENIA QUE HABER SALIDO CON SU BATEA DE BABAS

HUGO: NETA

AKAMARU: AGUANTEN UN MOMENTO

JEFFREY VITAN: ¿QUE VAS A HACER?

AKAMARU: TITA, COME ESTO (AKAMARU LE DA UN CHOCOLATE A TITA Y ESTA LO COME) AL RATO ESTARAS BIEN

SHINRA: ¿Y POR QUE LE DISTE UN CHOCOLATE A TITA?

AKAMARU: ES UN LAXANTE

JEFF HARDY: DESECHARA EL ALCOHOL QUE TRAE EN LA SANGRE ¿VERDAD?

INO: EXACTAMENTE

JEFF HARDY: OK

AKAMARU: ESTARA AL RATO COMO NUEVA

JEFFREY VITAN: SIP

PORNOKID: QUE ESTE BIEN DE SU TRASERO

MAS TARDE...

TITA: ME SIENTO BIEN,

AKAMARU: SI SUPIERAS LO QUE ESTABAS DICIENDO

TITA: ¿QUE DECIA YO?

AKAMARU: ALGO SUFICIENTE COMO PARA HACER REIR A JEFF HARDY

TITA: ¿POR QUE?

AKAMARU: POR LA CONDICION EN LA QUE ESTABAS, TODA PEDA

TITA: ¿Y QUE DECIA PUES?

AKAMARU: ALGUN SECRETO SE TE ESCAPO

TITA: TENGO VARIOS, PERO DIME, ESPERO NO HABER ABIERTO LA BOCA SOBRE MI MAYOR SECRETO

AKAMARU: DECIAS

JEFFREY VITAN: TE AMO JEFF HARDY

TITA: ¡YA VALIO... VEJIGAS!

JEFFREY VITAN: ¿PARA QUE TE APLICASTE EL SURGE EFECTOS?

TITA: ¿PARA QUE LO HICE?

TINOCO: TENGO GANAS DE JUGAR, ESTOY ABURRIDO

TITA: TEN (LE DA EL CELULAR A TINOCO) CALLATE

TINOCO: GRACIAS

TITA: ¿Y POR QUE ESTOY VESTIDA DE OTRO MODO?

AKAMARU: DIGANLE LA CAUSA

JEFF HARDY: TITA, SI SUPIERAS LO QUE HICISTES HACE TRES HORAS QUE CASI NOS ORINAMOS DE LA RISA

TITA: ¿QUE HICE?

JEFF HARDY: TE ORINASTES QUE HASTA INO TE PRESTO ROPA

TITA: ¿QUE? ¡IMPOSIBLE!

JEFF HARDY: MAS VALE QUE LO CREAS

TITA: ¿TANTAS BABAS HICE?

JEFF HARDY: AJA...

UNAS HORAS DESPUES...

TITA: SIENTO MUCHISIMO MOLESTAR, PERO TENGO HAMBRE

TINOCO: YO TAMBIEN, ME DUELE MI PANCITA

BETH BRITT: ESTA BIEN, PORQUE SON AMIGOS DE MI CHIQUITO (BETH LE DA UNAS PALMADAS A JEFF HARDY EN EL HOMBRO)

UN RATO DESPUES...

TODOS: AHHH

JEFFREY VITAN: AHH, QUE RICO HUELE

PORNOKID: ES COMIDA

JEFFREY VITAN: YA LO SE

INO: ESTO SI ES VIDA

TITA: SI

AKAMARU: OH SI

SON LAS 8:00 AM

JEFF HARDY: TENGO QUE LLEVAR A MIS AMIGOS A SU HOGAR

BETH BRITT: PUES HAZLO, PARA QUE DESPUES DIGAN QUE ERES UN BUEN AMIGO

TITA: HOLA BETH

BETH BRITT: ¿COMO TE LLAMAS NIÑA?

TITA: TITA

BETH BRITT: HOLA TITA

UNA HORA DESPUES...

JEFF HARDY: VOY A VENIR DENTRO DE UNOS DIAS

BETH BRITT: ESTA BIEN, SUERTE

TODOS: ADIOS

UNAS HORAS DESPUES...

EN MEXICO...

AKAMARU: AHH, MEXICO, ESTA ES MI TIERRA

TINOCO: GRACIAS

PILOTO: SON 200 DOLARES

JEFF HARDY: TEN (SACA DOS BILLETES DE 100 DOLARES)

HUGO: TENEMOS QUE LLAMAR A UN TAXI

AKAMARU: TINOCO, ¿TIENES SALDO?

TINOCO: SI

JEFF HARDY: ¿CUANTO?

TINOCO: 0 PESOS

DANY: FIREFLY

HUGO: NO

TITA: SE DAÑO LA SEÑAL

INO: 10 PESOS

AKAMARU: INO, PRESTAME TU CELULAR

(AKAMARU MARCA AL CELULAR)

JEFFREY VITAN: ¿YA?

AKAMARU: HOLA, SI TRANSPORTE POR VIRREYES, EN LA TERRAZA DE ATEMAJAC, ADIOS

UN RATO DESPUES...

(LLEGA UN CARRO)

TITA: YA ERA HORA

TINOCO: ME DUELE MI PANCITA

SHINRA: OH PUES

HUGO: TU Y TU PANCITA

PORNOKID: TIENE HAMBRE

TINOCO: SI

LUIS: ENTREN

(TODOS SE SUBEN AL CARRO Y QUEDA COMO SARDINA)

JEFF HARDY: (PUJA) ESTOY APRETADO

AKAMARU: ¿QUIEREN IRSE A PATIN?

TODOS: ¡NO!

AKAMARU: ¿ENTONCES?

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES...

(TODOS BAJAN DEL CARRO)

SANDSLASH: EN CASA...

AKAMARU: OH SI

(ENTRAN TODOS A LA CASA)

UN RATO DESPUES...

TODOS: ¡AKAMARU!

TITA: SENTIR MUCHO MOLESTAR, HAMBRE

AKAMARU: ESTA BIEN, VOY A VER EL REFRIGERADOR

EN EL REFRIGERADOR...

AKAMARU: (TARAREA) SANDWICHITOS (SACA LOS INGREDIENTES DEL SANDWICH: MAYONESA, QUESO, JAMON, LECHUGA, TOMATE, ETC, ETC, Y DESPUES VA POR EL PAN EN LA ALACENA Y LOS PREPARA)

UN RATO DESPUES...

(ENTRA AKAMARU)

JEFF HARDY: ¡COMIDA!

(AGARRAN TODOS UN SANDWICH)

TITA: SABE BIEN

JEFF HARDY: ESTO ES UNA DELICIA

TINOCO: MI PANCITA ES FELIZ

TITA: OH SI

SANDSLASH: AJA

TINOCO: QUIERO JUGAR

AKAMARU: METETE A MI PC

TINOCO: GRACIAS

HUGO: ¿PUEDO USAR BAÑO?

AKAMARU: SI

TITA: ¿PODRIAS PRESTARMELO TAMBIEN?

AKAMARU: CLARO

LUIS: ¿DONDE PUEDO LAVAR MIS MANITAS?

AKAMARU: EN EL LAVADERO O EN LA COCINA

LUIS: ESTA BIEN

DANY: ¿DONDE HAY TUBO-TUBO?

SANDSLASH: VETE A LA MOSCA

DANY: ¿ME INSULTAS?

SANDSLASH: NO, VE A ESE LUGAR

DANY: GRACIAS

SHINRA: ¿QUE VAS A HACER ALLI?

DANY: VOY A PROSTITUIRME Y VOY A COBRAR 10 PESOS LA HORA MAS UN CONDON

JEFF HARDY: VAYA, ESTE SI SE CUIDA

AKAMARU: AÑEÑE

JEFFREY VITAN: ¿PUEDO MOSTRAR LO MAS ARTISTICO DE MI?

AKAMARU: NO

JEFFREY VITAN: ¿POR QUE?

AKAMARU: LUEGO ANDAS DESNUDANDOTE

JEFFREY VITAN: NO ME DESNUDARE

AKAMARU: LUEGO ANDAS CON TANGAS

JEFFREY VITAN: NO SERA ASI

AKAMARU: CON LIGUEROS

JEFFREY VITAN: ¡NO!

AKAMARU: VAS A ANDAR COMO

DANY: LADY GAGA

AKAMARU: SI

JEFFREY VITAN: MIRA (SE QUITA LA CAMISETA)

AKAMARU: LES DIJE

TITA: SI

HUGO: TAPATE

UN DIA DESPUES...

JEFFREY VITAN: TE RETO A CANTAR SLAVE

JEFF HARDY: ESTA BIEN

TITA: PON EL KARAOKE PC

AKAMARU: OK (TECLEA UN RATO) YA

TITA: INO, SACA UN MICRO

INO: AY VOY (INO VA CON UN MICROFONO Y LO CONECTA A LA PC) YA

JEFFREY VITAN: ESCOGE

AKAMARU: JEFF HARDY

(JEFF HARDY CANTA SLAVE)

THIS IS NOT OKAY  
>FOR ME TO FEEL THIS WAY<br>AND I DON'T BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD YOU SAY

THIS IS SOMETHING RARE  
>THAT I DON'T WANNA FEEL<br>NO NOT THIS WAY, NOT THIS WAY OKAY

NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>SLAVE UNTILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>TILL YOU DIE  
>YOU ARE JUST A SLAVE<p>

WORKING FOR A WAGE  
>THAT BARELY EVEN PAYS<br>AND I'M LOSING SLEEP, EVERY SINGLE DAY

I CAN'T RUN AWAY  
>I'M BOUND BY OBLIGATION, WHAT CAN I SAY<br>YOU CAN'T RESET THIS GAME

NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>BROKEN TILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>TILL I DIE  
>I AM JUST A SLAVE<p>

THIS IS NOT OKAY  
>FOR ME TO FEEL THIS WAY<br>AND I DON'T BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD YOU  
>SAY!<p>

NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>SLAVE UNTILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>TILL WE DIE  
>WE ARE ONLY SLAVES<p>

YEAH C'MON C'MON C'MON  
>YEAH<p>

YEAH!

(TITA, INO , SANDSLASH Y AKAMARU APLAUDEN)

SANDSLASH: TAMBIEN LE ENTRO, PERO A NO MORE WORDS

AKAMARU: ACEPTO EL SANDSLASH RETO, DESPUES DE QUE TERMINE ESTE

INO: TU TURNO

(JEFFREY VITAN CANTA)

THIS IS NOT OKAY  
>FOR ME TO FEEL THIS WAY<br>AND I DON'T BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD YOU SAY

THIS IS SOMETHING RARE  
>THAT I DON'T WANNA FEEL<br>NO NOT THIS WAY, NOT THIS WAY OKAY

NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>SLAVE UNTILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>TILL YOU DIE  
>YOU ARE JUST A SLAVE<p>

WORKING FOR A WAGE  
>THAT BARELY EVEN PAYS<br>AND I'M LOSING SLEEP, EVERY SINGLE DAY

I CAN'T RUN AWAY  
>I'M BOUND BY OBLIGATION, WHAT CAN I SAY<br>YOU CAN'T RESET THIS GAME

NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>BROKEN TILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>TILL I DIE  
>I AM JUST A SLAVE<p>

THIS IS NOT OKAY  
>FOR ME TO FEEL THIS WAY<br>AND I DON'T BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD YOU  
>SAY!<p>

NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>SLAVE UNTILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>TILL WE DIE  
>WE ARE ONLY SLAVES<p>

YEAH C'MON C'MON C'MON  
>YEAH<p>

YEAH!

TITA: AHORA, EL SANDSLASH RETO (TECLEA EN LA PC)

SANDSLASH: EMPIEZA

(AKAMARU CANTA NO MORE WORDS)

I GOT A SHARP STICK, I KEEP IN MY POCKET

I SPEAK VOLUMES NEVER UTTER A WORD

WHEN YOU STRIKE A MATCH, A FIRE WILL HAPPEN

BUT THE LINE BETWEEN THE SMOKE AND THE FLAMES GET BLURED

DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL

(DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL)

YOU'RE IN WAY OVER YOUR HEAD

YOU'RE GONNA DROWN IN THE THINGS THAT YOU SAID

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

IT'S A PARADOX, A MYSTERY, A RIDDLE

A DOOR IN YOUR FACE AND ONLY I HAVE THE KEY

DO UNDERSTAND, YOU'LL BE CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE

CAUGHT IN A WEB BY BEING SPUN BY ME

DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL

(DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL)

JUST A VICTUM OF YOUR OWN CONCEIT

THE ARCHITECT OF YOUR OWN DEFEAT

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

NEVER WALK AWAY FROM A FIGHT THAT'S WORTH FIGHTING

NEVER HESITATE WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'RE GONNA ACT

NEVER WASTE YOUR WORDS ON A FOOL YOU WON'T LISTEN

NEVER SELL YOUR SOUL CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER BUY IT... BACK

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

AKAMARU: TU TURNO

SANDSLASH: ESTA BIEN

(SANDSLASH CANTA NO MORE WORDS)

I GOT A SHARP STICK, I KEEP IN MY POCKET

I SPEAK VOLUMES NEVER UTTER A WORD

WHEN YOU STRIKE A MATCH, A FIRE WILL HAPPEN

BUT THE LINE BETWEEN THE SMOKE AND THE FLAMES GET BLURED

DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL

(DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL)

YOU'RE IN WAY OVER YOUR HEAD

YOU'RE GONNA DROWN IN THE THINGS THAT YOU SAID

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

IT'S A PARADOX, A MYSTERY, A RIDDLE

A DOOR IN YOUR FACE AND ONLY I HAVE THE KEY

DO UNDERSTAND, YOU'LL BE CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE

CAUGHT IN A WEB BY BEING SPUN BY ME

DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL

(DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL)

JUST A VICTUM OF YOUR OWN CONCEIT

THE ARCHITECT OF YOUR OWN DEFEAT

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

NEVER WALK AWAY FROM A FIGHT THAT'S WORTH FIGHTING

NEVER HESITATE WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'RE GONNA ACT

NEVER WASTE YOUR WORDS ON A FOOL YOU WON'T LISTEN

NEVER SELL YOUR SOUL CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER BUY IT... BACK

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

INO: A VER QUIEN FUE EL MEJOR EN SLAVE (TECLEA EN LA PC)

TITA: Y FUE JEFF HARDY

AKAMARU: ¡ARRIBA!

TITA: Y EN NO MORE WORDS FUE

INO Y TITA: ¡AKAMARU!

JEFF HARDY: ¿WHAT´S UP?

SANDSLASH: ¿QUE? PERO...SI.. YO.. FUI... DE.. FO..SA.. ¡YO ME SE LA CANCION AL DERECHO Y AL REVES!

UN DIA DESPUES..

EN SHOW DE SANDSLASH Y ...

FOSSAKARO: HOLA, BIENVENIDOS A ESTE SHOW QUE EVITA EL CALENTAMIENTO GLOBAL

SHINRA: EXACTAMENTE

SANDSLASH: COMO DESAYUNO DE SANDSLASH Y SHINRA, VAMOS A MOSTRAR UNA GALERIA DE ARTE

SHINRA: ¿DE QUIEN?

FOSSAKARO: USTEDES LO CONOCEN DE SEGURO

SANDSLASH: DINOS, TITA

SHINRA: ¿DE CASUALIDAD ES UNO FAMOSISIMO?

AKAMRU: MAS O MENOS

SHINRA: ¿COMO SE LLAMA?

TITA: JEFFREY NERO HARDY

INO: MEJOR CONOCIDO COMO JEFF HARDY

TITA: AJA

SHINRA: OH SI

INO: MUESTRENLA YA

(FOSSAKARO MUESTRA EL PRIMER CUADRO)

TITA: ¡QUE ENIGMATICO!

SHINRA: OH SI, VIERAN QUE TANTO ME SORPRENDE

SANDSLASH: TA BIEN

AKAMARU: OH SI

FOSSAKARO: AHORA LES MOSTRARE OTRO, CREADO AL ESTILO DE LOS GRAFITTEROS

TITA: ESO MERECE UN.. AKAMARU DALE

(SE OYE: ¡AHHH!)

INO: ¡ESO!

(FOSSAKARO MUESTRA OTRO CUADRO)

INO: ORALE, NO PINTA NADA MAL

(ENTRA JEFF HARDY TODO MANCHADO DE PINTURA CON UN CUADRO EN LAS MANOS)

JEFF HARDY: MIREN ESTE CUADRO, (MUESTRA EL CUADRO) LO ACABO DE TERMINAR, DISCULPEN QUE HAYA ENTRADO TODO MANCHADO DE PINTURA COMO TIGRE

AKAMARU: ESTAMOS EXPONIENDO UN POCO DE TU ARTE A ESTE SHOW

JEFF HARDY: ESTA BIEN

SHINRA: INTERESANTE

JEFF HARDY: ESTE ESTA DEDICADO A SANDSLASH Y

(SE OYE: ¡AHH!)

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES..

SHINRA: ¡ES HORA DE LOS CHISTES DE TITA!

TITA: HOLA

AKAMARU: CUENTA UN CHISTE POR FAVOR

TITA: ¿SABEN POR QUE BRASIL NO GANO EL MUNDIAL?

FOSSAKARO: NO SE

AKAMARU: ¿POR QUE?

TITA: PORQUE HIZO KAKA Y SE LASTIMO EL ANO

(TODOS SE RIEN EXTREMADAMENTE)

TITA: ¿QUE HACE UN MEXICANO AL GANAR EL MUNDIAL?

FOSSAKARO: SABE

TITA: APAGAR EL VIDEOJUEGO

(TODOS SE RIEN)

SHINRA: OTRO

TITA: ¿SABEN POR QUE MEXICO NO METE GOLES?

FOSSAKARO: NO SE

AKAMARU: SABE

TITA: PORQUE SE LA LLEVA HACIENDO SANDWICHES

(TODOS SE RIEN)

UN RATO DESPUES...

AKAMARU: COMO USTEDES LO DIJERON, LOS FOSSAS

FOSSAKARA: LES TRAEMOS ROCKERO

JEFF HARDY: ¡ESO!

(LOS FOSSAS CANTAN VOICES)

ETNOM: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD  
>THEY COUNCIL ME<br>THEY UNDERSTAND  
>THEY TELL ME<p>

FOSSAKARA:YOU GOT YOUR RULES AND YOUR RELIGION  
>ALL DESIGNED TO KEEP YOU SAFE<br>BUT WHEN RULES START GETTING BROKEN  
>YOU START QUESTIONING YOUR FAITH<p>

ZORTIKA: I HAVE A VOICE THAT IS MY SAVIOR  
>HATES TO LOVE AND LOVES TO HATE<br>I HAVE THE VOICE THAT HAS THE KNOWLEDGE  
>AND THE POWER TO RULE YOUR FATE<p>

TODOS: I HEAR VOICES CRYING  
>I SEE HEROES DYING<br>I TASTE THE BLOOD THAT'S DRYING  
>I FEEL THE TENSION RISING<p>

ETNOM: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD  
>THEY COUNCIL ME<br>THEY UNDERSTAND  
>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<br>THEY TELL ME THINGS THAT I WILL DO  
>THEY SHOW ME THINGS I'LL DO<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!

CORISTAS: THEY TALK ME, THEY TALK ME!  
>CORISTAS:THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<p>

[CHORUS]  
>ZORTIKA: ALL THE LAWYERS ARE DEFENSELESS<br>ALL THE DOCTORS ARE DISEASE  
>AND THE PREACHERS ALL ARE SINNERS<br>AND THE POLICE JUST TAKE THE GREASE  
>ALL YOU JUDGES YOU ARE GUILTY<br>ALL THE BOSSES I WILL FIRE  
>ALL YOU BANKERS WILL HAVE LOSSES<br>AND POLITICIANS ARE ALL LIARS  
>I SEE DARKNESS FALLING<br>I HEAR VOICES CALLING  
>I FEEL JUSTICE CRAWLING<br>I SEE FAITH HAS FALLEN!

[CHORUS]

ETNOM: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD  
>THEY COUNCIL ME<br>THEY UNDERSTAND  
>THEY SHOW ME<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!  
>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<br>THEY TELL ME THINGS THAT I WILL DO  
>THEY SHOW ME THINGS I'LL DO TO YOU<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!  
>CORISTAS: THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<p>

TODOS: I HEAR VOICES CRYING  
>I SEE HEROES DYING<br>I TASTE THE BLOOD THAT'S DRYING  
>I FEEL THE TENSION RISING<p>

[CHORUS]

TODOS: I HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD  
>THEY COUNCIL ME<br>THEY UNDERSTAND  
>THEY SHOW ME<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!  
>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<br>THEY TELL ME THINGS THAT I WILL DO  
>THEY SHOW ME THINGS I'LL DO TO YOU<br>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!  
>THEY TALK TO ME, THEY TALK TO ME!<p>

(TODOS APLAUDEN)

FOSSAKARA: SI USTEDES SON FANS DE JEFF HARDY, AQUI LES TENEMOS ALGO

(LOS FOSSAS CANTAN NO MORE WORDS)

ZORTIKA: I GOT A SHARP STICK, I KEEP IN MY POCKET

I SPEAK VOLUMES NEVER UTTER A WORD

WHEN YOU STRIKE A MATCH, A FIRE WILL HAPPEN

BUT THE LINE BETWEEN THE SMOKE AND THE FLAMES GET BLURED

ETNOM: DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL

(DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL)

YOU'RE IN WAY OVER YOUR HEAD

YOU'RE GONNA DROWN IN THE THINGS THAT YOU SAID

TODOS: TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

FOSSAKARA: IT'S A PARADOX, A MYSTERY, A RIDDLE

A DOOR IN YOUR FACE AND ONLY I HAVE THE KEY

DO UNDERSTAND, YOU'LL BE CAUGHT IN THE MIDDLE

CAUGHT IN A WEB BY BEING SPUN BY ME

ETNOM: DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL

CORISTAS: (DON'T YOU SEE THE WRITING ON THE WALL)

ETNOM: JUST A VICTUM OF YOUR OWN CONCEIT

THE ARCHITECT OF YOUR OWN DEFEAT

TODOS: TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

FOSSAKARA: NEVER WALK AWAY FROM A FIGHT THAT'S WORTH FIGHTING

NEVER HESITATE WHEN YOU KNOW YOU'RE GONNA ACT

NEVER WASTE YOUR WORDS ON A FOOL YOU WON'T LISTEN

NEVER SELL YOUR SOUL CAUSE YOU'LL NEVER BUY IT... BACK

TODOS:TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

BUT WORDS ARE CHEAP, BUT LIES ARE MENT TO KILL

TIME HAS COME AND GONE FOR WORDS

A THOUSANDS THREATS I'VE HEARD BEFORE

AND ALL YOUR WORDS ARE TOO BIG TO TAKE

FOSSAKARA: AHORA SERA SLAVE

(LOS FOSSAS CANTAN SLAVE)

ETNOM: THIS IS NOT OKAY  
>FOR ME TO FEEL THIS WAY<br>AND I DON'T BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD YOU SAY

FOSSAKARA: THIS IS SOMETHING RARE  
>THAT I DON'T WANNA FEEL<br>NO NOT THIS WAY, NOT THIS WAY OKAY

ZORTIKA: NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>SLAVE UNTILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>ETNOM: TILL YOU DIE  
>ZORTIKA: YOU ARE JUST A SLAVE<p>

ZORTIKA: WORKING FOR A WAGE  
>THAT BARELY EVEN PAYS<br>AND I'M LOSING SLEEP, EVERY SINGLE DAY

FOSSAKARA: I CAN'T RUN AWAY  
>I'M BOUND BY OBLIGATION, WHAT CAN I SAY<br>YOU CAN'T RESET THIS GAME

ZORTIKA: NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>BROKEN TILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>ETNOM: TILL I DIE  
>ZORTIKA: I AM JUST A SLAVE<p>

ETNOM: THIS IS NOT OKAY  
>FOR ME TO FEEL THIS WAY<br>AND I DON'T BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD YOU  
>SAY!<p>

ZORTIKA: NOTHING IN THIS LIFE IS FREE  
>SLAVE UNTILL THEY BURY ME<br>I'M BLINDED, RUNNING FROM IT  
>FOREVER LOOKING FOR A<br>TASTE THAT HONEY, CHASE THAT MONEY,  
>KEEP ON RUNNING AWAY<br>ETNOM: TILL WE DIE  
>ZORTIKA: WE ARE ONLY SLAVES<p>

ETNOM: YEAH C'MON C'MON C'MON  
>YEAH<p>

YEAH!

FOSSAKARA: SAANDSLASH, QUIERO CANTAR CONTIGO NO MORE WORDS EN ESPAÑOL

SANDSLASH: AY VOY

(CANTAN NO MORE WORDS, SPANISH)

ZORTIKA: TENGO UN PALO AFILADO, LO GUARDO EN MI BOLSILLO

HABLO VOLUMENES TOTAL PERO NUNCA UNA PALABRA

CUANDO ENCIENDO UNA CERILLA, UN INCENDIO QUE SUCEDERA

PERO LA LÍNEA ENTRE EL HUMO Y LAS LLAMAS LLEGA DESDIBUJADA

ETNOM: NO VES LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED

CORISTAS: (NO VES LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED)

ETNOM: ESTÁS EN CAMINO POR ENCIMA DE SU CABEZA

TE VAS A AHOGAR EN LAS COSAS QUE USTED DIJO

SANDSLASH: EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

FOSSAKARA: ES UNA PARADOJA, UN MISTERIO, UN ENIGMA  
>UNA PUERTA EN LA CARA Y SÓLO YO TENGO LA LLAVE<br>ENTIENDANLO, YO LOS HE ATRAPADO EN EL MEDIO

ATRAPADOS EN UNA RED POR SER HILADA POR MÍ

ETNOM: NO VES QUE LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED

CORISTAS:(NO VES QUE LA ESCRITURA EN LA PARED)  
>ETNOM: JUSTO LA VICTIMA DE SU PROPIA VANIDAD<p>

EL ARQUITECTO DE SU PROPIA DERROTA

SANDSLASH: EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

FOSSAKARA: NUNCA CAMINES LEJOS DE UNA PELEA QUE VALE LA PENA LUCHAR

NUNCA DUDES CUANDO TU SABES QUE VAS A ACTUAR

NUNCA PIERDAS TUS PALABRAS EN UN TONTO QUE NO QUIERE ESCUCHAR

NUNCA VENDAS TU ALMA CAUSARA QUE NUNCA LA COMPRARAS DE NUEVO... Y REGRESE

SANDSLASH: EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>PERO LAS PALABRAS SON BARATAS, PERO LAS MENTIRAS SON AMBIENTE PARA MATAR

EL TIEMPO HA LLEGADO Y PASADO DE LAS PALABRAS  
>A MILES DE AMENAZAS QUE HE ESCUCHADO ANTES<br>Y TODAS SUS PALABRAS SON DEMASIADO GRANDES PARA TENER

SE VA A IR JEFF HARDY...

AKAMRU. TEN EL MONEY (SACA UN MALETIN)

JEFF HARDY: MAS TE VALIA, O TE HARIA EL GIRO DEL DESTINO

FOSSAKARO: ADIOS, SUERTE

AKAMARU: ADIOS (PONE UNA CARA TRISTE)

SANDSLASH: VUELVE CUANDO TU QUIERAS

(AKAMARU MIRA LA MESA Y ESTA UNO DE LOS COLLARES DE JEFF HARDY, LO AGARRA Y CORRE)

UNOS MINUTOS DESPUES

AKAMARU: ¡ESPERA! OLVIDAS ESTO

JEFF HARDY: QUEDATELO

AKAMARU: ESTA BIEN

SHINRA: ¿QUE?

SANDSLASH: (HACE UN OJO GACHO) ¿QUE?

JEFF HARDY: YA ME TENGO QUE IR

AKAMARU: ESTA BIEN

(JEFF HARDY SE SUBE AL CARRO)

JEFF HARDY: ADIOS

AKAMARU: VUELVE PRONTO

UN DIA DESPUES...

FOSSAKARO: (ESTA METIDO EN EL CESTOTE DE ROPA DE CABEZA) UYY

AKAMARU: FOSSAKARO

FOSSAKARO: TOY ATORADO ¡SACAME! (MUEVE LAS PATAS)

AKAMARU: AY VOY

(AKAMARU SACA A FOSSAKARO)

FOSSAKARO: GRACIAS

AKAMARU: DE NADA

FOSSAKARO: ¡MIREN! (CORRE) MIREN LO QUE ENCONTRE

AKAMARU: ¿UNA CAMISETA DE JEFFIE?

SANDSLASH: SIP

SHINRA: SE QUEDO CON UN RECUERDITO

AKAMARU: SUERTUDO

SHINRA: ¿Y COMO LA HALLASTE? ¿ACASO TE LA ROBATEASTE?

FOSSAKARO: ALLI ESTABA, NO FUE MI CULPA

SANDSLASH: OK

AKAMARU: A VER CUANDO VUELVE JEFFIE

FOSSAKARO: OH SI

FIN

THE JEFF HARDY LIFE (LA VIDA DE JEFF HARDY)

ESCRITO POR: TITANTRONERO & JEFFHARDYDELA21


End file.
